Murder Mystery
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Sasuke, a well known detective, has been put on a murder case. Though this case seems to be a bit more difficult to fathom when a potential suspect, a red-head, is friends with a cheery blonde artist. Yaoi. SasuNaru, gore, death, and lemon eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. This is something new I'm gonna try so I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Murders have been ongoing for a few years now and no one has been able to catch the one committing them. Sasuke, a well known detective, has been put on the case since he has solved every case he has had. Though this case seems to be a bit more difficult to fathom when a potential suspect, a red-head, is friends with a cheery blonde artist.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but maybe someday I will find someone who looks like Sasuke and Naruto and I will make them my slaves! Muwahahaha! *gets put in a straight jacket and taken away***

Chapter 1

A small boy ran through the woods, tears running down his chubby cheeks. Angry shouts could be heard not far behind him and a choked sob passed his full pink lips. The voices were closer now as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He couldn't stop the memories resurfacing and more tears blurred his vision. The poor boy had watched in horror as his parents were murdered right in front of him. The three men came barging into their home during supper caching the family off guard.

One man had held him making him watch as the other two struggled with the boy's parents. When his mother and father were detained and tied up is when the worst thing possible started to happen. The men started to torture the boy's parents, slicing here and there. Blood drenched their clothes dripping to the floor, painting the white tile a dark red. Little blue eyes widened in fear as his parents cried out in pain causing the men to laugh aloud.

The child screamed, begged, and pleaded the men to let his mother and father go, but the men just laughed louder. One man dug the knife into the boys' father's stomach dragging it down as if to dissect him. The father cried out in pain blood pouring to the floor in small streams. The boy's mother screamed and cried begging them to stop and the other man backhanded her to shut her up.

The little blonde boy stared at his father with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face. Just as his father made eye contact to reassure him that he was fine the man slit his throat. The boy cried as his father's eyes dimmed and his form slumped forward. The child was then forced to watch his mother as she was raped several times and beaten to death. Somehow during that time he escaped the man's hold and ran.

The blonde boy kept running only to trip on a root. The men had finally caught up, as one held him the other brought out the knife with a sadistic grin. He cut the boys face leaving deep scars. _"It hurts!"_ The blonde sobbed and whimpered. The men laughed and beat the poor child and left him for dead, or so they thought.

_14 years later_

A young blonde man around the age of 22 woke to someone knocking on his door. He grumbled as he rolled out of bed slowly walking to the door. "I'm coming." he said as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. The blonde opened the door with a yawn. "Naruto, if you don't hurry we're going to miss _your _art show." A man with brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and soft brown eyes with a scar across his nose stood with an annoyed expression.

"Good morning to you too, Iruka-sensei." Naruto mumbled and walked back into his apartment leaving the door open for the brunette. The blonde took a quick shower and got dressed then walked out into his living room were Iruka waited. "Okay, I'm ready let's go!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, grabbing his jacket and keys. He locked the door as he and Iruka walked out.

_After the art show_

"I'm starving! Ah, Iruka-sensei will you buy me some ramen?" Naruto's grin stretched from ear to ear giving him the appearance of a fox, with his whisker-like scars. If you looked long enough you could make out small fangs, though they were natural that made him look more fox-like. Iruka looked up from the paperwork he was doing with a small glare. "Naruto, you just ate 20 minutes ago. Besides you have money you can buy your own ramen." The brunette said as he went back to work. The blonde pouted and grumbled something along the lines of 'cheapskate'.

There was a quick sharp knock on the door out front. Naruto blinked and looked at Iruka, who shrugged his shoulders neither had been expecting anyone. The blonde peeked around the corner to see who it was only to gasp and run towards the door. Naruto flung the door open and leapt on the unexpected red-head with a squeal. "Uncle Kyuubi!! When did you get back? Are you going to stay this time? Who brought you here?" The clingy blonde was pushed off and fell to the ground on his butt. "Ow! Asshole, you didn't have to do that I was just happy to see you!" Naruto growled.

"Good to see you are well, kit. I see you are still girly looking, what with that small body and all. You even sound like one squealing like that. Have you no balls at all?" Kyuubi, a tall man with waist length blazing red hair pulled back in a low ponytail and green emerald eyes, said in an amused tone. The blonde glared and his lip curled and the comment. "I'm not girly, bastard!" A small almost faint snort came from off to the side and Naruto swiftly turned to the other person. His eyes widened and then he jumped up and ran to the person squealing once again. "Gaara!!" Just as the blonde was about to tackle the other red-head, Gaara stepped to the side causing Naruto to fall face first onto the sidewalk. "Gaara, you're so m-mean. I-I just… wanted a h-hug since I h-haven't seen you in awhile… but you just doge m-me like I'm n-nothing i-important." The blonde sniffed and looked up with tears in his eyes.

Both red-heads shifted uncomfortably not sure of what to do or say, just when Gaara was about to give in to the blonde a brunette stepped out of the building and whacked Naruto upside the head. "Naruto, if you drop the act I'll buy you some ramen." The blonde pouted up at the man, then smiled tears gone and stood up. "Okay! Let's go get ramen!" Naruto happily pranced back through the door to grab his things. Iruka shook his head and turned to the two men standing there. "Kyuubi-san, Gaara-kun it's good to see you, how have you been?" Both greeted Iruka and Kyuubi started a small conversation with the brunette 'till the blonde came out and locked the door. They all left to grab a bite to eat not even noticing they were being watch by black calculating eyes.

* * *

So, how is it?

Naruto: why did I have to go through that in the beginning?

Me: because…I said so.

Naruto: …you're mean.

Me: I know. Please Read & Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 2

It was early morning the sun barely up when the alarm went off. The sound of someone shifting under blankets could be heard then a pale hand reached out to turn the alarm clock off. Slowly the person sat up, blanket falling down around the man's waist, his raven black hair was ruffled from sleep. He got up and stretched his stiff muscles then paused narrowing his eyes he slowly crept out of his room and down the hall. There was someone in his kitchen and he quickly found his gun that he kept in the side table by the couch. He then made his way to the kitchen, swiftly turning the corner gun drawn. The man sighed putting his gun down. "What the hell are you doing in my house Kakashi?" He asked annoyed at finding the other man in his home uninvited. Again.

"Good morning, Sasuke! I'm hurt you changed your locks again. Have you no respect for the man who practically raised you?" Kakashi fake cried. He was a man with silver gravity defying hair and he wore doctor's mask covering his lower face. Kakashi had a scar over his left eye which was a lighter grey then the other that was a darker in color.

"No, and I changed the lock to keep you out. How you keep getting in I still haven't figured that out." Sasuke grumbled while walking off to take a shower and get dressed. After he got done Sasuke walked back into his kitchen grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee that Kakashi had made. "Thanks." He mumbled as he sat at the table across from Kakashi who just nodded his head. "What do you want? You only stop by when you need something." The raven asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Always to the point, do you not enjoy my company?" He sighed as he received a glare from the other. "I have a case for you it's the one pertaining to the murders over the span of 2 years. We still haven't been able to find a single clue to lead us to the murderer." Kakashi scratched the back of his head with a puzzled look and placed some files in front of the raven. Sasuke raised a thin brow at this. "What are you thinking Kakashi? Is there not a link to the ones that have been killed?" Kakashi glanced up at him. "That's the point it seems as if they are random and yet not. Most have rap sheets as thick as a dictionary, were as others don't have a single report filed against them." The man sighed closing his mismatched eyes.

Sasuke leaned forward putting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together in front of his mouth. "Nothing can be linked to any gangs or the Mafia?" The raven asked as he looked through the files. Kakashi sighed dragging a hand over his face. "No, most of the gangs have dispersed the others are lying low. As for the Mafia, I think they are just as shaken about this as we are." Sasuke pinned Kakashi with a disbelieving look.

"That's bull Kakashi and you know it the Mafia shaken up by some murders?" The raven said he was irritated that the older man would even say such a thing. Kakashi set back and paled slightly. "Sasuke, sure all the murders have been on the news and in the papers, but we didn't release how they were killed." The older man paused for a moment then continued. "They were tortured. Sliced up, beaten, parts of their body cut off, some were even cut open with their organs scattered around them. Whoever did this is a sick bastard who has no morals." Kakashi finished his fists clapped so tight the knuckles were white.

"So it's possible that whoever did this has had an incident happen in their past, most likely their childhood, that may have resulted in some mental damage to drive them to this point." Sasuke concluded out loud more to himself then the older man. Kakashi raised an eye brow and watched the young man across from him. "Kakashi, are there any suspects that you have singled out?" The silver haired man nodded his head and tossed a few more files on the table. He watched as the raven quickly went through the suspect files stopping at one particular file. Sasuke set the file aside and continued through the others, when he finished he tossed the one file back to Kakashi.

The older man opened the folder and glanced up at Sasuke. "Out of all the other ones you narrowed it down to just him?" The raven nodded and Kakashi sat back with a sigh. "Sasuke, you have got to be kidding me out of 25 suspects you narrowed it to one?!" The silver haired man said exasperated. Sasuke glared. "He may not be the one but out of all of them he stands out more than the others did to me. Now did you want my help or not?" The raven sat back and crossed his arms over his chest with the glare still in place.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You're just like your brother, so stubborn and right to the point." He said in a low voice not much above a whisper.

Sasuke's eyes softened and he looked away guiltily. "How is he, I haven't had the chance to go and see him yet." Sasuke asked quietly, it hurt to think of how he almost lost his brother 3 years ago. He had not even considered being a detective then, at the age of 21, but Itachi was the best detective in Japan at the time. He had tried to get Sasuke to join the department but the younger raven declined. Itachi had told him that they could use his swift calculating mind and sharp eye for reading people and still Sasuke turned him down saying that Itachi was all they needed.

It was the day before his twenty-second birthday that tragedy hit. Kakashi had shown up that afternoon and by the look in his mismatched eyes he knew. He knew that something had happened to his brother. After rushing to the hospital he found out that Itachi had been shot in the head causing him to fall into a coma. The next day Sasuke took the open position that had been offered to him, and so at the age of 22 he had become a detective.

The raven was brought out of his musings by Kakashi's voice. "He's doing fine the doctors said he is showing signs of waking up you should visit him. It may help him recover quickly, to finely hear your voice. You haven't stepped foot in that place since the day he was admitted." The older man said in a soft tone. "Hn." Sasuke got up putting his coffee cup in the sink. "Where can I find the suspect?" Kakashi shook his head and chuckled. "So impatient, you can probably find him here." He said as he wrote down an address and Sasuke left soon after grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Hmm…now do you think you know where this is going?

Naruto: Is everyone going to have sappy backgrounds?

Me: What's a good story without sappy backgrounds? *glares* It shows the people what the characters fear and hide from or why they go all 'Screw the world!' on your ass.

Sasuke: Hn. You both are idiots.

Me: Ah, Sasu-chan is a fine example of the 'Screw the world!' type.

Naruto: Guess you have a point.

Sasuke: The hell?! Don't call me that! *gives a death glare*

Me & Naruto: *ignores* Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. Lol. Feel free to guess who the killer is, to be honest it could be anyone, hmm…**

**Naruto: *Scratches head* You're right it could even be you.**

**Me: And why would I put myself as a murder. *glares while holding my sword***

**Naruto: Uh…hehe never mind. *runs away* Sasuke, save me!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. *glares***

Chapter 3

Naruto was slurping up his fifth bowl of ramen while the others were not even half way through their meal. "Kit, you're going to choke if you don't slow down. The ramen isn't going to disappear, ya know." Kyuubi said as he watched his nephew devour his food with a mixture of disgust and amusement. "No I won't." The blonde said before he took in another mouthful nearly choking to death when someone whispered in his ear.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been?" Kyuubi pounded on Naruto's back a little more than necessary as he mumbled an 'I told you so'. "Oh, sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to frighten you are you okay?" The person wasn't that sincere in the apology and the blonde looked up with weary eyes when he stopped choking. "What do you want Sai, I thought I told you to leave me alone." Naruto was a little unsure of what the pale raven standing in front of him was up to and he _really_ didn't want to know, _at all._

"No 'Hello Sai' that kind of hurts. I see you have good buyers for your art, but why don't you just give it up you won't ever be as good as me. Then after you quit you and I can get together for a little _fun_, what do you say?" Sai had a fake smile plastered on his face and was playing with Naruto's hair as he said this. Kyuubi snorted and with a sarcastic grin he said. "Looks like someone can't take a bit of competition, eh?" Sai glared at the older red-head then at the blonde as Naruto moved away from his touch.

"Sai, I don't like you and there is no way that I will stop painting for someone like you, not in a million years, so leave me alone dammit." The blonde was irritated no matter how many times he has told the deranged psychotic pervert to leave him alone he just keeps coming back! Sai slammed one of his hands down on the table and grabbed Naruto by the arm with his other and squeezed making the blonde cry out. "Listen here you-" The pale raven never got to finish and cried out in pain as there was a fork stabbed through his hand that lay on the table. Within the same instant his right arm that had once held Naruto's arm was twisted behind his back and he was slammed into the table.

Gaara, his hand still on the fork, narrowed his eyes till they were slits. He rotated the utensil stuck in Sai's hand just to hear the raven cry out again and smirked. Kyuubi twisted Sai's arm a little more and lowered his voice to a deadly tone. "If you ever lay your filthy hands on Naruto again I will make sure that your death is a slow and painful one do you understand?" Sai nodded his head the best he could his face scrunched up in pain. "I asked if you understood and I want an answer." The fiery red-head growled. "Y-yes." Was the pained reply. "Good, now get the hell out of my sight." Gaara pulled the fork out as Kyuubi let go and the raven fell to the ground cradling his wounded hand.

Naruto and Iruka sat there in shock not really knowing what to do about the situation that had just transpired. Half of the people that where in the place had left quickly, not wanting to get caught up in the confrontation that had been going on while others just stared in shocked horror. "Sai, what the hell do you think you were doing get in the back wash up and get out you're fired!" The old owner of the small restaurant yelled he was furious about what the boy did to his favorite customer. The raven got up slowly and stumbled into the back to clean up and get his belongings. The old man turned towards Naruto. "Ah, I'm sorry about that Naruto I would have never hired him if I knew he would have tried hurting you or anyone for that matter."

The blonde smiled up at the old man. "It's fine Teuchi I don't blame you or anything it's not like that will stop me from coming here to eat your fabulous ramen." He laughed and Teuchi patted him on the back. "Well how about next time you come by you can have three bowls of my _fabulous ramen_ on the house?" Naruto's eyes lit up and a wide grin stretched across his face. "Yah! You're the best old man!" Teuchi chuckled ruffling the blonde's hair then went back into the kitchen to work.

Gaara was playing with the fork and Iruka paled. "Um…Gaara-kun can you n-not play with that, please." The older man pleaded not comfortable with the younger red-head playing with a bloody fork. Gaara grunted and wrapped the utensil up in a napkin so that the paled brunette could no longer see it. Iruka mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and then looked at Kyuubi who was sitting with his arms crossed, glaring at nothing and grumbling about cutting off balls and shoving them where the sun don't shine. Naruto stood up and smiled towards the others that sat at the table. "I'm going to the restroom don't leave without me." He pointedly looked at Kyuubi. "Because, I have the only set of keys to my apartment. So you can't _accidentally _leave me like last time." The blonde still had the smile on his face when he said this and the older red-head shivered as Naruto walked away.

"Shit, that kit can be scary at times. How can he keep smiling no matter the situation his in? Hell, he would probablehelp the person who just tried to kill him if the guy got injured or something." Kyuubi grunted out with a huff. Iruka nodded. "Though, I hope that doesn't happen. Naruto's just too nice for his own good." the brunette sighed. Gaara looked at both older men and silently agreed with them.

Sasuke sat back in the corner and watched the whole scene play out. _Well that was interesting._ He leaned back and sipped on his green tea then something caught his eye so he looked over. There he saw the raven that had just been stabbed through the hand and slammed into a table he was headed in the direction of the restrooms no doubt going after the blonde. Sasuke glanced to the table that held the blonde's friends, they hadn't noticed the raven. _Great. Just what I need, a blonde idiot to save._ He sighed and got up heading in the direction of the restrooms as well.

Naruto was in the middle of washing his hands when he was shoved up against the wall an arm across his neck. The blonde's hands shot up to stop the arm from choking him any further. "Well Naruto-kun now that I have you alone how about some fun, ne?" Naruto's eyes widened and he started to struggle. "S-sai, l-let…g..g-o." The blonde wheezed out he was starting to see black dots. "Why would I do that?" Sai had made sure to use his arm with the injured hand to keep the blonde in place and with his free hand he undid Naruto's pants.

"N-no…s…st-op…d-don't…" The raven ignored him and continued with what he was doing. Naruto let tears fall down his face as horrible flashbacks came to mind when Sai pulled his pants down and let them fall to his ankles. The raven then reached for his own pants and leaned forward to kiss the blonde. When Sai had undone his pants he reached around and grabbed Naruto's ass. Just as he slipped a finger between round cheeks Sai was hit in the back of the neck and fell unconscious and the blonde slipped to the floor coughing trying to catch his breath.

"Hn. Are you okay?" Naruto looked up at hearing the deep, dark rich voice that sent shivers up his spin. Wet blue gems meet cold dark onyx.

* * *

Well there you go tell me what you guys think so far okay?

Sasuke: So when to I get to screw my dobe?

Me: The hell you just meet!!

Naruto: Yeah!

Sasuke: So, I am sexually frustrated and seeing that sexy little ass isn't helping.

Me & Naruto: *sweat drops* Uh…

Kakashi: Yo. They seem a little busy so I'll say it. Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you liked it. Hehe. Well here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I will someday- hahaha- oh yes, I will, you just wait and see. Bwahahaha!**

Chapter 4

Naruto stared at the dark angel that saved him and when said angel raised a brow he looked away swiftly and blushed a deep red. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Great, just bloody great like hell I needed another fan-boy. _"Tch. Dobe, I asked if you were okay or are you too much of an idiot to understand me?" Naruto shot up so fast that the raven took a cautious step back. The blonde was now red with anger. "Teme!! Who the he-" Naruto swayed a bit dizzy from jumping up so fast after just getting choked. Sasuke grabbed the blonde before he had the chance to fall.

_Shit. Wait a minute. _The raven looked down at the blonde in his arms then looked away quickly. _Fuck, it's just not my day._ "Dobe, can you stand on your own now?" Naruto glanced up then realized how close he was to the handsome raven in front of him and blushed again. _Of course we're close he had to grab me so I wouldn't fall…mmm he smells nice…oh he's saying something again._ "What the hell, are you even listing to me?!" Sasuke growled out. Naruto blinked his big blue eyes as he stared up at the dark angel, that was a bastard if you asked him, and gave a soft smile. Sasuke was taken aback by the gentle smile that was given to him.

"I'm fine now and thank you for helping me out." The blonde spoke bringing the raven back to his senses that for some reason he had seemed to have lost during that smile. Sasuke went to open his mouth but was cut off by the restroom door being slammed open. "Dammit kit what the hell is-" Everything stopped, now you have to understand how this scene may look to Kyuubi as he barged in. Naruto, in the arms of some tall dark looking raven with his pants down around his ankles. Kyuubi saw red and Sasuke sighed inwardly thinking only one thing. _Fuck._

In a flash Sasuke was slammed up against the wall with a hand around his neck. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!! That oughta teach you from ever touching someone again!" The furious red-head growled out squeezing the raven's neck. Sasuke due to his Uchiha pride made sure to keep his composer even if it was a bit hard to do since he was being _choked _to death. "No! Uncle Kyuubi please stop!! Don't hurt him, please!" The firey red-head loosened his grip just enough for the raven to breath and turned his livid green eyes on Naruto. In the time that Sasuke had been slammed against the wall the blonde had gotten his pants pulled up and had latched on to Kyuubi with teary blue eye pleading for the older man to let the other go.

"What the fuck kit, he tries to rape you and you want me to let him go!?" Naruto shook his head. "No, he didn't try to rape me he saved me from _being_ raped." At this the blonde glanced down at Sai that still lay on the floor unconscious. Kyuubi looked to were Naruto did and saw the other raven then growled narrowing his eyes. "So see, he's not the bad guy here now let him go." The blonde said firmly. The older man let go of his hold on the raven and turned his gaze from Sai to apologize but stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with someone all too familiar. His eyes widened. "Ita-Itachi?" His voice was so low and weak sounding that Naruto stared at him in shock. Never in the 10 years that he has known his uncle has he ever heard him sound so weak, the man was always to prideful and bodacious.

Sasuke was shocked to hear his brother's name slip from the red-heads mouth. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know Itachi?" He asked with deadly tone. Kyuubi regained his composure at realizing that this man in front of him was _not _Itachi he was younger than the raven he knew, so he cleared his throat and glared. "Why the hell should I tell you? Come on kit let's go." He said as he grabbed the blonde's hand dragging him to the door. Naruto looked back at the fuming raven and smiled. "Thank you again" His smile fell at the reply he received. "Hn. Dobe." The raven turned his gaze towards the guy on the floor.

Kyuubi was yanked back because of the blonde ripping his hand from his grip. "What the hell teme!! I'm not a dobe, my name is Naruto! You should be nicer to people you bastard!" The raven looked back at the blonde and smirked at the fuming blonde. The red-head raised a brow at this and shook off the similarities of this raven and Itachi. "Dobe." The raven's smirk widened as Naruto looked as if he was about to burst. The blonde huffed turned on his heels and headed to the door but stopped at the raven's voice. "Sasuke." Naruto blinked and looked at the raven with confused eyes. Sasuke sighed. "My name, it's Sasuke." the blonde smiled at this but glared at the next thing that came out of the raven's mouth. "And dobe stay out of trouble I won't be there to save your ass next time." Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly mumbling a 'like I need your help' as he walked out.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the raven. "So you're that bastard's kid brother, eh?" Sasuke ignored him as he pulled his cell out dialing a number and waiting. -_"Ah, Sasu-chan, did you find the place all right?"- _The raven growled at the nickname. "Yes, now get your ass over here." There was a sigh on the other end of the line. -_"I'll be there in 7 minutes."-_ "You damn well better be if you're later than that I'll castrate you." Sasuke growled out and snapped his phone shut. Kyuubi didn't like to be ignored, never did, and frowned as he stormed over to young raven. "Listen you brat, when I ask a question you answer. It's rude to ignore your elders and personally I don't like to be ignored like I'm not even worth your time 'cause it pisses me off." He said as he grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt.

The raven glared. "That's because you _aren't_ worth my time. Now let go or I will remove that hand of yours." Sasuke said menacingly causing the red-head to smirk. "I like your fire kid." He said as he let the raven go and continued. "So where is that bastard anyway? We had a previous engagement and he never showed. That prick left me high and dry with no word and that was 3 fucking years ago!!" Kyuubi ranted and Sasuke stared at him with an emotionless face not quite sure how this red-head knew his brother and why he himself never heard Itachi mention anyone by the name of, what did the blonde say it was again, oh right, Kyuubi.

"Oi, kid, are you listing?! Tell me where your brother is so I can kick his ass!" The older man said snapping his fingers in front of Sasuke's face to get the raven's attention. Blinking Sasuke pushed the red-head's hand out of his face. "Hn. Sorry, I don't know who you are nor do I know how you know my brother. So I'm not just going to hand out information." He said as he brushed past Kyuubi and walked out. "Damn brat." The red-head mumbled under his breath and walked out as well.

When Sasuke made it out to the front of the restaurant he was caught off guard as he was glomped. "Sasu-chan where were you?! I've been waiting for you for foreeever, you said not to be late and yet you made me wait!" The raven kneed the silver haired man in the balls and stepped over him when the man fell to the floor groaning in pain. Everyone in the place winced, that had to have hurt. Sasuke stopped at hearing some snickers of 'Sasu-chan', looking over with a death glare he spotted Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto laughed when his eyes meet with onyx. "S-sasu…hahah…Sasu-chan! Hahaha…oh haha…oh God!! I-I c-can can't…bre-breathe! Ahahaha!!" The blonde was on the floor clutching his stomach as Kyuubi was howling wiping tears from his eyes. Sasuke was glaring with a slight blush forming on his pale cheeks and stormed out of the little restaurant mumbling something about being surrounded by idiots.

* * *

Hehe… yah, it's late and if I don't stop here then I'd keep writing and I need some sleep.

Naruto: *nods head* Yep, I agree you look like Gaara.

Me & Gaara: …What was that? *glares*

Naruto: *laughs nervously* W-well uh…never mind.

Sasuke: *appears suddenly* *wraps arms around Naruto* Mmm…Naru-chan you were making fun of me. Time for your punishment.

Naruto: NOOO!!! *gets dragged away*

Me: *snickers* Awe, poor Naru-chan. Heheh, well he's not getting any sleep tonight. Anyway Please R&R! Thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the song 3 am (by Eminem)…**

Chapter 5

Sasuke had turned his cell off not wanting to be bothered as he walked down the streets. He had been wondering for hours now, he sighed as he realized that he forgot to tell that idiotic scarecrow about the guy in the restroom. It was getting late and cold he only had just a light jacket on but brushed the thought away as he cleared his mind. From what he observed in the restaurant the suspect was violent but never gave off anything suspicious, _at all_. Then there were the people with him. The older looking brunette who had a gentle aura around him, the older red-head that for some reason knew Itachi, and lastly the blonde. Naruto was cheery, and an artist from what he overheard that Sai fellow talking about, but something was off with him. He could see it in the blonde's eyes when he was about to get raped, like he was reliving something so horrible that another emotion sparked for a split second.

Naruto was an odd one that was certain, the raven was able to see behind that happy mask if only for a second and what he saw was sorrow, pain, despair. Those bright blue gems should not hold such emotions it didn't suit the blonde at all, just the thought of those tearful azure orbs caused something in Sasuke's chest to tighten. He sighed. _I think I'll go visit Itachi._ Sure visiting hours were most likely over but the raven didn't care he hadn't seen his brother in over three years now and he thought it was about time he did so. He turned in the direction of the hospital with his thoughts still lingering on the blonde unable to shake them and passed by the abandoned warehouses down by the bay without a glance as he continued walking not even noticing a pair of eyes watching he's every move.

The person hummed as Sasuke walked out of sight turning back from the window and to the man that was tied up to a chair, he was still unconscious. There was a huff then a sigh and the individual slapped the unconscious man on the cheek. "Wakey wakey, eggs and backy….-huff- Oh, come on now… wake up damn it!" A loud slap resounded throughout the empty warehouse followed by a thud as the chair along with the man fell over from the impact. A groan escaped the man's lips as his eyes blinking open. The eyes of the specter glinted with glee as the man woke and began to hum then started singing.

_There is no escaping_

_There's no place to hide_

_You scream "someone save me"_

_But they don't pay no mind_

_(Good night)  
Good bye_

The man on the floor frowned and looked around to where the voice was coming from it was hard considering there was a bright light above him. There was some shifting as the unidentified character seemed to be gathering things up.

_You're walkin down a horror corridor  
It's almost 4 in the mornin  
And you're in a-  
Nightmare  
It's _Horrible_  
Right there's the coroner  
Waitin for you  
To turn the corner  
So he can corner ya_

"Who are you?" The brunette man, that looked to be in his late 30's to early 40's, asked uneasily. There was more shifting as the person walked over to him grabbing the brunette by the front of his shirt and hoisting him upright with the chair and stared straight into the man's eyes, ignoring his question all together only to continue to sing.

_You're a goner  
He's on ta ya  
Out the corner of his cornea  
He just saw you run  
All you want is to rest  
Cause you can't run anymore  
You're done  
All he wants is to kill you in front of an audience  
While everybody  
Is watchin in the party applauding it_

The brunette was scared this guy was _crazy_. Or was it a woman he couldn't tell whoever it was, was small, petite but they were wearing baggy clothes and their hair was hiding under a large cap, he couldn't even tell you the color of it. The person let the brunette go and sat down on a chair not too far in front of the man as they continued the song.

_Here I sit while I'm caught up in deep thought again  
Contemplating my next plot again  
Swallowin the Klonopin_(1)_  
While I'm noddin  
In and out on the ottoman  
At the Ramada inn  
Holdin onto the pill bottle then  
Lick my finger and swirl it round the bottom  
And make sure I got all of it  
Wake up naked at McDonald's w__ith  
Blood all over me  
Dead bodies behind the counter  
_Shit_  
Guess I must of just blacked out again  
_Not Again

The brunette was starting to freak out who the hell was this creep they just sat there singing with a wicked smile and a dark gleam in their eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. "Who the hell are you?!!!" He couldn't help it, it was driving him crazy and the person's smile widened making them look feral.

_It's 3 a.m in the mornin  
Put my key in the door  
Bodies layin all over the floor and  
I don't remember how they got there but I guess I must of killed em  
Killed em_

_I said  
It's 3 am in the mornin  
Put my key in the door  
Bodies layin all over the floor and  
I don't remember how they got there but I guess I must of killed em  
Killed em_

"What do you want you sick son a bitch!!?" The man screamed his breath uneven as panic set in. Calmly, the individual that sat in front of him asked. "Do you like to touch little girls, Saito-san?" Horror was written all over Saito's face and he sputtered. "A-are you crazy! Why t-the hell would you ask m-me something like t-that!?" The person sighed and stood up walking slowly towards the brunette. "Well Saito-san, do you?" There was a quick pause before Saito angrily yelled profanities at the unknown character. "Hmmm… I think that you do. You're not denying it at all." The mysterious individual chuckled darkly.

"No! You're wrong I've never touched any little girl! How could I, I have two daughters of my own, I would never." The unknown person laughed and Saito's eyes widened at the maniacal tone. "I-I…heh heh…I suppose that you're going to tell me that you never even touched your own little girls?" The brunette panicked. "N-no I-I-I w-would-d ne-never-" He was cut off by a harsh slap to the face. "LIER!!" The individual yelled then growled low in his throat. "You did. You've fucked your 14 year old girl ever since she was 9 and you began touching your 10 year old when she turned 6!… You even had your own wife killed because she found out about what you were doing. And people are calling me a heartless monster. Tch." At this the person turned and gathered up some tools.

Humming a soft tune a sadistic smile broke out across the specter's face as they turned back to Saito with a large wire cutter. "Hmm…now let's see…what to do, what to do" The unknown character tapped their chin with a thoughtful gaze then a feral grin stretched from ear to ear. "Ah, I know we'll start with your fingers first, okay?" Really the voice was _way_ too happy while talking about cutting off someone's fingers. "Hehe, now this _**will**_ hurt. So scream all you like." With that the cutters were placed around the man's pointer finger on his left hand. "We'll start with this hand since you _are_ left-handed." "NO!! STOP! PLEASE DON'T-" -_SNAP_- "AAAAHHHHGUH!!!! N-O! OH GOD, P-PLE-ASE S-S-STO…STOP!!" -_SNAP_- As the brunette screamed through all of his fingers being cut off as the unstable person cackled in delight.

Saito regained consciousness about an hour later after losing so much blood his body was throbbing with pain. Opening his eyes he glanced at his hands and started to sob hysterically. "Oh, you're awake! Good I was starting to get bored, now on to the next item shall we?" More humming it was driving the brunette up the wall. "So-sorry…I'm sorry p-please, please let me go! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" The man chanted like a mantra through his sobs. "I'm sorry isn't going to get you anywhere so shut up! Fuck, you're annoying. I'm going to kill you anyway so kindly _**Shut the fuck up!!!**_" Damn it the brunette was giving him a headache. _Just breathe, that's right breathe. There you go._

He sighed when the man went silent, save for his sobs, and smiled picking up a drill. "Now then." He said sweetly as he walked up to Saito. The man stiffened as the tip of the drill was placed on his right thigh. The high pitch shrill rang through the air as well as agonized screams followed by bouts of hysterical laughter.

Before the drill was set down it had pierced Saito's flesh five more times his left thigh, both of his wrists, once in his left shoulder, and then in his right side. The brunette's breath was ragged and his vision was fading. Lukewarm water with salt mixed in was dumped over his head. He screamed as it set fire to his open wounds. Everything was a blur and he didn't notice when his pants and boxers were pulled down exposing him to that sick bastard's eyes. Saito gasped as a gloved hand grabbed him and his eyes nearly popped out as a large kitchen knife was placed near the base of his dick. "Now you won't be able to use this even in hell." Was the only thing that escaped those smirking pink lips as the knife cut through at an extremely slow pace. "AAAHHHH YOU F-FUCKIN…BAST-BASTARD!! YOU W-WON'T GET…GET A-WAY WITH T-THIS!!!" There was a low chuckle, a quick jerk then the knife sliced completely through the flesh.

"I've gotten away with it for over two years now. What makes you think that I won't get away with offing you?" The voice held a tone of amusement. _Though, I have to wonder how much longer before I do get caught._ He sighed, no use thinking about it right now, and he stood up. Looking at the penis in his hand he let an ominous grin stretch across his face, setting it down he grabbed a needle and thread and walked over to stand in front of Saito once again. He griped the man's chin and set about sowing the brunette's nostrils shut.

Saito whimpered in pain not having enough energy left to cry out and breathed heavily through his mouth. Pulling back with a satisfied smile the stranger swiped up the brunette's penis that lay on the chair behind him tossing it into the air a few times. The feral look coming back as he spoke. "Now you're going to suck on your own cock 'till you choke to death" He said as he shove the man's own penis into the brunette's mouth making sure that there was some still hanging outside the man's mouth in order to sow Saito's lips around it. Sighing as he finished he patted the choking man on the head turned and walked away satisfied all while humming a soft melody to himself.

* * *

(1) Klonopin is a drug used to treat seizure disorders or panic disorder.

Sooo… how was it? *grins evilly*

Naruto: Holy shit! You're not right in the head! *backs away to hide behind Sasuke*

Sasuke: Hn. Dobe.

Me: *grins wider* Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 6

Naruto stood there in front of his half finished canvas with a vacant look. A good 20 minutes passed before the blonde snapped back to reality with a start as a pair of arms snaked around his waist. Glancing to the side he relaxed as he spotted familiar red locks as the man laid his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Gaara." He sighed and leaned into red-head laying his head against the side of Gaara's. "I didn't hear the door, did you have a nightmare?" The blonde asked and Gaara shook his head. "No, I couldn't sleep…you can't have nightmares if you don't sleep." Naruto brought a hand up running it through the red-head's hair. "You should sleep Gaara it's not healthy otherwise."

Gaara snorted and looked at the blonde. "You're one to talk you have bags under your eyes." Naruto gave a half-hearted glare. "Why are you up?" The red-head's eyes began to droop as the blonde continued to message his scalp.

Naruto sighed closing his eyes he said. "Couldn't sleep." He opened his eyes and stared at the canvas again. "So I decided to work on finishing this but I'm at a loss." Gaara glanced at the panting and frowned, there was no color and it looked almost foreboding, this wasn't something the blonde would normally paint. "You had a nightmare… of the past again." The red-head stated as Kyuubi came into the room yawning as he headed towards the kitchen his red hair was tousled from sleep and he was only wearing boxers, yawning again he stubbed his toe on the end table near the couch. "_**Fuck… mother…shit, you…fucking hell… piece of shit furniture!!!**__"_ Naruto giggled but shut up instantly as piercing green landed on him then a wicked grin stretched across the older red-head's face.

"You think it's funny, kit?" Kyuubi said as he stalked over to the blonde and said blonde went wide eyed shaking his head slowly. Naruto tried to back away but Gaara was behind him and still holding onto the blonde's waist. So Naruto pulled out his only weapon. He pushed out his lower lip and let it quiver a bit as he made his eyes big and watery. His uncle stopped and raised a brow. "You know kit that look doesn't work when you have those dark rings around your eyes. It's like Gaara trying to pout and that's just scary. Whatever I'm gonna make some coffee." Kyuubi said lazily as he turned on his heel and waltzed into the kitchen. Naruto blinked and the red-head still holding onto him drug the blonde away from the canvas towards the couch.

After the blonde was sitting, Gaara laid down putting his head in Naruto's lap. Naruto giggled at this and ran his fingers through the red hair in front of him. "Uncle Kyuu why are you up so early? It's like around four-thirty." The older red-head walked out of the kitchen and flopped down on the chair next to the couch as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. "Because I need to get an early start to find out were that _weasel _is so I can shove my foot up his ass for ditching me all those years ago." Kyuubi muttered under his breath. "And if I have to find that brat from the restaurant then so be it." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke-teme won't tell you anything even if you do find him he seems like to much of a bastard."

Green eyes glanced over at the blonde and narrowed in thought. "You're right kit." Naruto gave a smug smile but it fell away as his uncle grinned evilly. "That's why you're going to find him and ask where that asshole Itachi is hiding." The blonde was sputtering as Kyuubi just got up heading into the kitchen for his coffee. "I-I can't …I have errands to do… I have to help ba-chan at the hospital for a couple hours, go help Kiba paint his living room and fix then his kitchen sink then I have to go shopping for art supplies and go to the store for food unless you want to do that!" Naruto fumed.

His uncle walked back into the front room with a large cup of coffee and sat down. "Yeah, yeah I get it. By the way while you're out make sure to pick up some cream for my coffee and I feel like having fish and rice tonight so pick that up too." The blonde glared and closed his eyes to ignore the older red-head only to fall asleep awhile later.

_Later at the hospital_

Sasuke woke up with stiff muscles he had fallen asleep in the chair beside Itachi's bed, standing up he stretched and rubbed at his sore neck, glancing at the clock he saw it was about 6:40 in the morning. "I need some coffee." The raven grumbled as he walked out heading towards the cafeteria, though before he could reach the designated place something or someone plowed into him both falling to the ground with a yelp as hot coffee spilled all over them. The person on top of the raven sat up quickly. "I-I'm so sorry I was in a hurry and…S-sasuke-teme?"

Looking up Sasuke's black eyes meet stunning blue. "Tch. Dobe, just because I wanted coffee doesn't mean I wanted to wear it." The raven said still a little out of it from just waking up, he is not a morning person only at a sign of danger or strong coffee can wake him up though his mind was still sharp at picking up things. Naruto blushed at the husky tone in the pale man's voice then caught sight of how ruffled the raven's appearance was and he laughed. "Teme, have a rough night with one of the nurses or something?" Even though the blonde was laughing humorously there had been a twinge of jealousy in those spoken words and Sasuke had picked up on it.

Sasuke smirked, a little more awake now, and with an amused tone asked. "Are you jealous dobe?" Naruto's laughter stopped immediately. "Like hell I am bastard!!" The blonde glared daggers at the raven that still lay below him until he heard a giggle then the person just outright laughed and the poor blonde went red at the audible click and flash of light.

"Aw, Naru-chan Tsunade-san is going to like this. Oh, and don't worry I'll make sure Gaara-chan gets a copy too." Naruto snapped his head in the direction of the voice so fast Sasuke thought he was going to break his neck. "Noooo, Temari-chaaan!" The blonde was now wrapped around Temari's legs. She was a pretty blonde with her hair up in four pigtails and teal eyes. She wasn't like other girls all dolled up no she was a tough nut to crack, a tomboy. "If you show that to ba-chan she'll never let me live it down." Naruto whined and the blonde tomboy grinned.

In that time Sasuke had picked himself up from the floor then as he stood there listening to the two he pulled his shirt away from his chest curling his upper lip at the cold wet stain. "That's the point Naru, it's my revenge for shrinking my bikini this summer." The young man pouted. "If you show anyone I'll tell Gaara that you were the one who took his eyeliner and not Kankuro." Naruto said with a defiant look shining in his blue orbs.

Temari narrowed her teal eyes and sneered. "You wouldn't. Not unless you wanted to keep that dick of yours." Naruto's eyes about popped out of his head and he scurried back behind Sasuke who stood back watching the scene. The raven rolled his eyes he wasn't in the mood for childish antics it was too early and he hasn't had his coffee yet. Temari huffed a 'that's what I thought' then sighed at the mess of now sticky liquid on the floor. "Naruto you should take Uchiha-san and find some spare clothes in the locker room, I'll get the janitor to clean this up and let Tsunade-san know that you here." She then turned to leave only to stop looking at the younger blonde over her shoulder she said. "Oh, and I'm sure that both of you got minor burns you should put some cooling salve on them. And Naruto, make sure you apply it to Uchiha-san also, not just yourself." A wide grin stretched across Temari's as she turned and walked off.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks childishly and mumbled to himself. "The teme can put it on him self." He turned quickly striding down the hall and called over his shoulder to Sasuke. "Come on teme follow me." The raven silently followed and had to catch himself a few times from looking further down the blonde's back to that nicely shaped ass hugged by those tight jeans, he wouldn't mind…shaking his head Sasuke thought. _What the hell am I thinking?!_ The raven averted his gaze from the blonde not really trusting his own eyes to stay looking forward as he continued walking.

They reached the locker room and Naruto had Sasuke sit down while he looked for some cloths and the ointment. "Now where is that salve at… Ah ha! Found you." The blonde said picking up the ointment and grabbing some unused scrubs for the both of them, a burnt orange for himself and a dark blue for the bastard. "Hey teme, I've got the-" He said as he walked back over to where he had left said bastard and nearly dropped the items in his hands as he stared wide eyed with a deep blush rushing across tan cheeks and his mouth agape. There sitting in all his glory was Sasuke with no shirt his pale chest, a bit red from where the hot coffee had burned him, was well toned leading down to a nice six pack. Naruto let his eyes roam further following the raven's happy trail and nearly drooled. Sasuke's hand came into view and motioned upwards with his fingers as he said in an amused tone. "I'm up here dobe."

Naruto turned redder his blue eyes snapping up to meet with the raven's smirking face. The blonde swiftly walked over and dropped the blue scrubs into Sasuke's lap along with the cooling cream then turned to walk off. "Aren't you going to rub this on me dobe?" Naruto turned to glare at the raven and huffed. "You can do it yourself teme." Sasuke glared back then smirked.

"You're the one who ran into me so I think it's fair that you are the one to put this salve on me. Besides I don't want my hands smelling like this stuff." The raven said tossing the ointment to the blonde. "And after that you can buy me some coffee for causing me so much trouble."

Naruto glared. "I'm not buying you coffee bastard you can get your own!" The blonde huffed as he walked over to apply the salve onto the raven's chest. He knelt down in front of Sasuke and opened the small jar of cream, Naruto dunked his fingers in and sat to work. The raven his when he felt the cold ointment touch him then just watched as the blonde rubbed it in.

Naruto blushed slightly as he touched Sasuke's toned chest and let his eyes wander over the raven's body. His blue orbs once again falling to the trail of dark hairs then lower. The blonde blushed a bright red as he realized the position he was in, kneeling on the ground between the raven's legs. Sasuke raised a brow. "Dobe, why are you blushing?" Naruto's eyes widened then closed tight and he ducked his head fast in embarrassment. The raven's eyes widened for a split second then sighed inwardly in relief, thank God the blonde's head didn't duck any lower than it did otherwise that one would have hurt.

"Watch what you're do-" Sasuke was cut off by a giggle and a flash. Both of their heads shot towards the door and saw Temari as she grinned widely then darted out the door. Naruto didn't think he could get any redder, oh boy was he wrong. He chanced a glance up at the raven and saw that Sasuke's cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. The blonde couldn't help but giggle at the sight and the raven glared down at him. "Move so I can get dressed dobe." Naruto frowned then huffed while he moved away to change his clothes as well.

As they walked out Sasuke asked raising a thin brow. "Aren't you going to put the salve on your burn?" The blonde just walked ahead of him and replied with a small 'no'. The raven shrugged it off. "Whatever." He muttered as he turned to the cafeteria to get his long overdue coffee. Naruto watched as the raven walked off then turned and headed towards Tsunade's office.

* * *

Yeah I'm going to end it here otherwise I won't find an end. I know it's not that good of a chapter but it does have a little SasuNaru interaction going on.

Naruto: You never told me that Temari was going to come in with me in that position!

Me: And you never asked if anyone was going to walk in or not. *looks away boredly*

Temari: *snickers* Read and Review. Or else. *glares*

Everyone: … *shakes head and sighs*


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Chapter 7

Sasuke had gone back to Itachi's room after getting his coffee only to fine Kakashi sitting there reading his perverted book on the small couch that the hospital rooms provided. Upon seeing the young raven the older man snapped his book closed and sighed. "I was a bit worried when I couldn't get a hold of you. I even went to your house." Sasuke sat down in the chair he was in before and took a sip of his coffee. "And why were you worried I can take care of myself." The silver haired man ran a hand through his hair and leaned back taking in a shaky breath. "Saito, was killed early this morning."

The raven's brow pinched. "Saito? Where did you find him and what was the time of death?" Kakashi sat forward with his elbows on his knees and hands in his hair as he looked at the floor. "He didn't show up for his shift this morning so we thought he was just going to be late. He didn't come in so I called and his nanny picked up she said that he never showed up at home last night so we searched for him. We found him at one of the old abandon warehouses' down by the bay."

"So you used your K-9 unit to track him down." Sasuke said as he processed the information Kakashi nodded. Then the raven's eyes widened slightly in realization. "Fuck, I was walking in that area last night before a came here I didn't hear anything." The silver haired man looked up at that and frowned. "I'm sure it happened after you passed by, the forensics team said the time of death was between two-thirty and three though he was tortured first so it's possible that it could have been an few hours before the time of death that it started."

Sasuke sat his coffee down and leaned forward with a frown. "Shit, then that bastard must have seen me. He more than likely watched as I passed and was out of sight before he started his little torture session." Kakashi didn't like the sound of that, it meant that whoever was doing this was careful and calculated making sure there were no witnesses around. The two set in silence as they processed the information they had, both snapping to attention when the door opened.

"I'm going to strangle her, no wait I'll just tell Gaara that she took his eyeliner then I can watch _him_ strangle her. Hehehe, that sounds like a good plan." Sasuke and Kakashi raised a brow as the blonde walked in not even paying attention as he pulled in a cart with a few items on it. "Now let's see routine checkup…hmm couple of lab samples and another IV bag, well best get to work then." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's lack of attention to his surroundings. "Dobe." Naruto who had been going over the chart spun around swinging his arm out with the clipboard and his eyes closed tight. "AHHH!!!"

_**Thwack**_

The blonde was close enough to the bed and the chair that Sasuke sat in that when he spun and lashed out on instinct he smacked the raven in the face with clipboard. Naruto slowly peeked one eye open then his eyes widened as the recognized the person he had just hit. "S-Sasuke?" The pale man's eye twitched as the clipboard was lowered from his face and the blonde chuckled scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "S-sorry it was reflex?" Sasuke glared daggers at the cute moron in front of him…wait _cute_! The raven felt his eye twitch again and he turned away from the blonde completely ignoring him.

Naruto fumed he apologized and what did that get him? The bastard just glared then decided to ignore his presence. Asshole. Two could play that game, so the blonde went about his business he squeezed between the chair Sasuke was sitting in and the bed. He could have gone around to the other side but he didn't feel like it. Naruto proceeded to do a normal check up the whole listening to the heart, getting Itachi's blood pressure, checking his eyes making sure they dilated normally, and when the blonde held the man's wrist to check the pulse Sasuke decided to speak. "Dobe, get your ass out of my face."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Teme, my ass wouldn't be in your face if you would just move and let me do my job." Kakashi chuckled under his breath and went back to reading his book. "I was sitting here first you could have gone over to the other side." The raven growled out and the blonde's eye twitched.

"Bastard, you're acting like a-" Naruto blinked and looked down quickly, just as he thought the pale raven's fingers had twitched briefly. Sasuke had stood as the blonde cut himself off and the silver haired man lowered his book. "What is it?" The raven asked and Naruto looked at him with a smile. "Well Sasuke-teme, your brother just responded to our bickering. I'd say by the end of the week he'll come to but it will only be for a few minutes at a time for the first few days. He will gradually regain more control over the next couple of weeks and the time of him being conscious will lengthen."

Sasuke relaxed a bit but then blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Dobe, how long have you been working here?" Naruto blinked and looked up at the raven from drawing blood. He then tilted his head slightly and glanced at the ceiling. "Hmm, well I started out off and on when I turned eighteen…so~o four years, why?" The blonde looked at the raven before looking back down at what he was doing and changed the tube that was full of blood for another that was empty.

Sasuke crossed his arms as he stared at the blonde in front of him for a long moment. "You never told your uncle about my brother, why?" Naruto's hands paused as he was switching out another tube then continued. He slowly looked up at the raven. "Because, it would tear him apart." The blonde clamped the small tube that lead to the needle shut and removed the tube of blood setting it aside with the others then said softly. "He's had enough tragedy in his life this would only be the icing on the cake."

The raven was about to say something when the door opened, from where him and the blonde stood they couldn't tell who had come in. Kakashi put his book down and looked at the man that had popped his head in. "Ah, there you are Kakashi-san." The man said as he opened the door wider in order to enter. "I need you to sign those papers for me about-" The man paused as he entered his eyes landing on the raven whom was standing there and he narrowed his dark grey eyes glaring at Sasuke. The silver haired man sighed as he watched the brunette shoot daggers at the raven with his eyes.

"Idate, I'll be out in a minute just leave before you do something stupid." Kakashi said with a bored look and sighed again when he was ignored. "Uchiha." The name was spit out with so much venom Naruto swore an elephant just dropped dead somewhere. "Still stealing women from their husbands?" Sasuke rolled his eyes this idiot didn't even deserve a grunt of acknowledgement to his stupid question so he just ignored him and turned back to the blonde.

It all happened fast that the next thing Naruto knew was Sasuke and the brunette, Idate is what the silver haired man called him, were in a fist fight. Well more like the brunette was throwing punches and Sasuke was blocking them though a few did get past and the raven found an opening sending Idate backwards stumbling into Naruto's cart. "O-oi teme, watch it I don't need my shit scattered across the floor." The blonde growled and Sasuke just said a small 'hn' as he turned to walk out before the idiot on the floor decided to get back up swinging.

Naruto was about to snap at the raven when everything happened in what was like slow motion. The blonde saw Idate get up and grab the metal tray off the cart, the items on it flying off then the brunette swung it at Sasuke. Kakashi jumped up yelling at Idate to stop as he ran forward but he wouldn't make it in time. Naruto jumped on the guy stopping his swing at the raven and Sasuke quickly turned catching the blonde as he was hit with Idate's fist and knocked off.

Kakashi swiftly grabbed the brunette only to be hit in the stomach with Idate's elbow then kicked away. The brunette turned towards the raven whom was busy with the blonde and swung the tray. Sasuke turn as he heard Kakashi grunt in pain and fall to the floor only to be hit upside the head with the metal tray with such force it sent him rolling. Naruto's eyes widened as the raven was hit and the brunette was stalking forward in Sasuke's direction with the tray raised up above his head. "NO!!" The blonde shouted and both Kakashi and Sasuke looked up just as Naruto kicked Idate's legs out from under him while he grabbed something. When the brunette landed on his back the blonde quickly spun around to where he was straddling Idate his hand coming down fast.

"NARUTO!!!" Naruto stopped his hand and the object he was holding, a needle, a mere angstrom (1) away from penetrating the man beneath him in the eye. Idate's eyes were wide with fear and Naruto tossed the needle off to the side as he got off the man and slumped against the wall. Temari the one who had shouted the blonde's name walked farther into the room.

"Naruto, what the hell happened?" Temari asked as she helped Kakashi up but the blonde man didn't say a word he just sat there against the wall with his knees up and head down. She narrowed her teal eyes then sighed. "Fine tell me later, as for you." The blonde woman said as she turned towards the brunette who was now sitting up but physically shaking with fear from his encounter mere seconds ago. Temari then looked to the door at the security guard that stood there. "Take him out of this hospital he is not allowed back in I'm sure he was the one to start this fight." The man at the door nodded his head and grabbed the brunette up off the floor dragging him out and down the hall.

"Alright, now Naruto I'm going to check over Hatake-san." She said as she dragged the silver haired man to the door. "I'll tell one of the nurses to come pick this mess up and you can take care of Uchiha-san, room twenty-three should be free at the moment." Temari smiled and walked out leaving the blonde on the floor with wide eyes and mouth gapping.

Naruto sighed and stood up as another nurse walked in. "Just pick the stuff up and set it on my cart I'll worry about it when I come back, thanks. Come on, teme let's get you cleaned up." The nurse had just smiled at the blonde and went to picking things up as Naruto helped Sasuke up and pulled him out of the room and down the hall past room twenty-three. The raven raised an eyebrow at this and Naruto glanced back with a shrug. "I'm sure she had something set up or was planning something either way I don't plan on any more embarrassing events today." Sasuke grunted in agreement and let the blonde pull him three doors down from room twenty-three.

When they entered Naruto sat the raven down on the table and went about cleaning and disinfecting the wound above Sasuke's left brow. "Looks like you need a couple of stitches." The blonde said then went to grab the items he turned around with a grin. "Hey teme, you're not afraid of needles are you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No I'm not, dobe." Naruto pouted and walked back to stand in front of the raven once again. "Well that's no fun. Oh well, it will probably hurt a bit since the area isn't numb." He said and started with stitching Sasuke's wound up with steady hands. Sasuke was surprised to find that the dobe could do something without being even the slightest bit clumsy.

After Naruto finished he put a small bandage over it and smiled. "There all done, you feeling alright bastard." Sasuke smirked and it widened as he saw a blush dust the blonde's tan cheeks. "Much better dobe, thanks." The two stared at one another for a few minutes just lost in each others' gaze then Sasuke wasn't sure why but his body decided to move forward on its own. Naruto's blush deepened but he leaned towards the raven as well. Their lips meet in a soft gentle kiss with Sasuke being the first to move his lips against the blushing blonde's plump pink ones.

The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist to draw the blonde closer to him and Naruto wound his arms around the pale man's neck one hand going into raven locks as the kiss was deepened. Sasuke swiped his tongue out against the blonde's lips asking for entrance which Naruto gladly obliged opening his mouth to let the raven in. The blonde moaned as Sasuke's tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth.

_**Click, click flash**_

Both men pulled apart and stared wide eyed at the door and the people who stood there.

* * *

(1) 1 Angstrom is 10 million times smaller than a millimeter.

Well there you go the next chapter in my Murder Mystery story I hoped you liked it. Yes Naruto knows Itachi but how will come later. Hehe, Naru's so semxy that Sasu-chan can't keep help but want him.

Sasuke: Hn. He's still a dobe.

Naruto: *glares* Teme! I'm not a dobe, I'm smart and sexy and you know it!

Sasuke: *smirks* You're right, you are sexy that's why I'm going to-

Me: *slaps hand over Sasuke's mouth* Uhehe…um yeah well…Please read and review! Thanks! Bye! *runs away from a rampaging Naruto*


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Now here's the next chapter with a little uh…can't tell you it's a surprise. Hehe, enjoy!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Chapter 8

Temari, Kakashi and two others stood at the door one was a woman that looked to be in her early thirties, if that, with blonde hair in lose pigtails that flowed down her back, amber eyes, and a large bust. The other had long brown hair that cascaded down their back and soft features that looked like feminine with brown eyes. Naruto blinked. "Haku?" The brunette smiled and quickly stuffed the camera he was holding away before the blonde could see it. "Naruto, how are you?" The blonde grinned and walked toward the other giving him a hug. "I'm great! When did you get back I thought you were going to be gone for another month or so?"

"Ah, that yes I was but I decided to come back early. I got in late last night and didn't want to disturb you so I waited to meet up with you today." Haku said then looked around Naruto to the raven and smiled. "Hello Uchiha-san, how are you today?" Sasuke nodded his head and mumbled his reply. "I'm fine. You?" The brunette's smiled widened. "Oh, I'm great and that scene I just saw made my day wonderful." Naruto choked on his spit and turned a lovely shade of red whiled the others, minus Sasuke, laughed and Temari took a couple more pictures with her camera.

"Well brat, I'd have to say that those pictures are going to drive the yaoi fangirls nuts on Temari's website." Naruto's eyes about popped out of his head as he gaped at the older blonde woman. "B-b-but…Ba-chan you can't let her I'll be mobbed at all my art shows!" The blonde whined as he tried to grab Temari's camera. "Give it, give it, give it!!" The older woman rolled her eyes while Kakashi leaned against the wall reading his book and Haku chuckled softly. "Brat, shut up and get back to work!" The blonde woman yelled as she whacked Naruto over the head.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard you old hag!" Temari stepped back as well as Kakashi and Haku as the busty blonde's eyebrow twitched while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde man for his stupidity. Naruto just realized what he had said and looked up with wide blue eyes. "Uh…ehe, bye!" With that the blonde took off like a bat out of hell with the older woman hot on his heels. The others just shook their heads with a sigh.

* * *

Kyuubi inhaled the smoke from his cigarette as he walked down the crowded street. He let his green eyes wander and caught sight of a small flower shop so he walked in only to walk out moments later with two white lilies (1) and continued on his way. When he reached the place he was headed he stopped and looked around to take in the area. Not many people walked these streets in broad daylight this was one of the worst parts of town there was, drug deals, prostitutes, drunks, street thugs and small gangs filled this area. This place was run by the Mafia and he should know he was once part of it.

The red-head shook the thoughts away and walked to the street corner. "Forgive me." He said as he lay the lilies down beside the lamppost with the name 'Kiyoshi' (2) carved into the post. He stiffened as he heard someone approaching him though he didn't turn around. "What a pity that your little brother had to die here all because you didn't do your job." Kyuubi growled low in his throat and turned to glare at the man before him. The man was a few years younger than himself with white hair pulled back in a ponytail and black rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

The young white haired man smirked at the anger that radiated off the red-head and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "What the hell do you want, Kabuto?" Kyuubi snarled and the white haired man, Kabuto, put a hand on his hip his smirk widening. "Well, _Kyuubi_ since you still technically work for us we need your help with something. And you can't refuse you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious nephew now would you?" Kabuto chuckled but was suddenly slammed against the brick wall of the corner building.

"You will not touch him or I will hunt you down an kill you nice and slow." The red-head stated and squeezed the man's neck for emphases though loosened his grip a bit as Kabuto chuckled darkly. "We got away with killing your brother didn't we, what makes you think we won't kill your cute blonde nephew as well?" Kyuubi growled then slammed the white haired man against the wall again only to receive a laugh. "Kukuku, oh I forgot to mention that we also finished the job you didn't." The red-head dropped Kabuto and backed away with wide emerald green eyes. Kabuto stood up rubbing his throat with a smug smirk, "Well you know where to find us, later." and with that he walked away with a chuckle.

* * *

Kyuubi flopped down on his bed as soon as he got back to the apartment. The red-head lay there staring up at the ceiling his mind drifting back to the past, two years after the murder of his sister's family. At the time he had thought Naruto had been killed though they never found the boy's body, so he just kept living his life day by day.

_**Flashback**_

_A twenty-one year old Kyuubi walked down the dingy streets he ran a hand through his short spiked hair and chuckled to himself, he was a bit drunk as well as a bit high, though that was starting to wear off. The red-head was wearing tight black leather pants and a red silk button up shirt with only three buttons in the middle of the shirt holding it closed. He grinned as he walked into the bar and spotted his target. Kyuubi sauntered over to the back booth letting a sexy smirk stretch across his face. "Mind if I join you?" He said as he put his hands on the table and leaned towards the man._

_The young man looked up his black eyes meeting emerald then looked back down at his drink ignoring the red-head. Kyuubi's eye twitched while he gritted his teeth and his grin was forced. He flopped down right next to the silent raven and tried to make conversation again. "You know you're pretty cute, what's your name?" The raven continued to ignore him and it was starting to piss him off he hated being ignored, so much for getting laid. "Bastard." Kyuubi mumbled under his breath and the raven turned towards him with a raise brow._

"_What?" The red-head snapped causing the raven haired man to smirk. "Hn." That was the only reply Kyuubi received before the man turned away again. _Fine, he wants to play hard to get I'll just play with him._ The red-head thought then slipped closer to the raven running his hand up the other's inner thigh and grabbing the man's clothed dick. "Want to play with me, bastard?" He purred in the raven's ear then licked the shell of the man's ear as he rubbed and squeezed the raven's cock through his pants._

_Kyuubi winced when the pale raven grabbed his wrist and twisted the red-head's arm, he thought for sure the bastard was going to break his arm. He tried pulling away but was pulled closer and the raven haired man's other hand grabbed Kyuubi's chin. The young man leaned in his lips bushing the red-head's ear. "So you want me to fuck you that's what you're saying isn't it?" Kyuubi shivered at the rich husky voice an involuntary groan passing his lips. God, this guy's voice was pure sex! The red-head snapped out of his lust induced daze at the deep chuckle that fell from the man's lips._

_The raven smirked at the lust filled green eyes. "Well lead the way." He said and all Kyuubi could do was nod as he quickly got up dragging the raven to the back of the bar and up a flight of stairs then down the hall and into a room. When they got in the red-head was pinned to the door with the raven nipping at his neck. "Ah…y-you never told me…mmn your n-name ah…"_

_The raven haired man licked up the lightly tanned neck to the red-head's ear. "Itachi. Yours?" Kyuubi groaned as Itachi pushed his knee between the red-head's legs. "Oh nnn…shit…I-it's Kyuu-bi ah…" The raven chuckled as the cute red-head moaned wantonly._

_It was a blur and Kyuubi didn't recall when he was stripped or when they made it to the bed. He had never felt so attracted to anyone before, sure he had a few boyfriends before and a couple of girls too but he never felt like this. Itachi's touches set his body on fire and he had to wonder how many people the raven had been with to be so good. The red-head moaned as Itachi dipped his tongue into his navel. "Ah…q-quit playing around and…ha f-fuck me dammit!" The raven chuckled as he sat up and pumped Kyuubi's cock causing the red-head to thrust his hips up and beg for more. "You're so impatient I haven't even prepared you yet." Kyuubi whined in frustration and grabbed the raven's long hair pulling him down letting their lips crash together in a rough kiss._

"_I don't care j-just fuck me!" The red-head growled as he pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his legs around the pale raven's waist. Itachi sighed but positioned himself at Kyuubi's unprepared entrance smearing his pre-cum around the hole then leaned in to capture the red-head's lips before thrusting into him. Kyuubi tore his lips away and bit down on the pale shoulder in front of him to stop his cries. The raven stilled his movements and winced slightly as the red-head's teeth broke his skin, a small stream of blood dripped down the corner of Kyuubi's mouth._

_Kyuubi let his head fall back onto the pillows as he panted. Itachi took in the erotic sight the red-head's tousled hair, his half-lidded lustful green eyes, and blood stained lips truly a sight to behold. Kyuubi relaxed then pushed himself further onto the raven causing both men to moan. "Ah…ha m-move, bastard." Itachi smirked and lifted the red-head's legs up and over his pale shoulders then pulled out only to ram back in and continued this process over and over. "AH!! F-fuck…oh mmn…shit…oh God! Ah y-yeah…fuck r-right there…oh."_

_At hearing Kyuubi moan and mewl beneath him the raven picked up speed knowing full well that he was hitting the red-head's prostate with every thrust. Itachi grunted as Kyuubi's entrance tightened around him and he slammed into the red-head's hole fast and hard. The headboard banged into the wall with every thrust while the mattress groaned in protest. They were both close, the raven reached between them and grabbed Kyuubi's cock pumping in time to their movements._

"_Ah fuck…ha oh God…ah mmn ha…I-Ita…ITACHI!!!" Kyuubi came with a loud shout and Itachi continued to pump in and out of him grunting as he came deep inside the red-head. At feeling the raven's hot cum hit his prostate Kyuubi shouted and came again his back arching up of the bed. Itachi collapsed onto the man below him and slowly pulled out with a low groan. The red-head, after catching his breath ran a shaky hand through his hair with a low chuckle. "Fuck that was awesome." The raven hummed in agreement and rolled off the man beneath him._

_After a while Kyuubi sat up and reached down opening the bottom drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a couple of hand towels and tossed one to the raven who gladly accepted it cleaning himself off. When they finished wiping themselves free of cum they started to dress. Kyuubi just put his pants on he wasn't worried with anything else at the moment as he rummaged through the nightstand once again. "So how many guys have you been with?" The red-head asked out of curiosity as Itachi was pulling his shoes on._

"_Only you." Was the short reply and the red-head raised a brow. "Ah, so how many women have you fucked?" The raven glanced at him then turned to pick up his shirt. "None." Kyuubi paused in his searching in the drawer to look at the man on the other side of the bed. "You're telling me that I was your first?! How old are you?"_

_Itachi sat back down on the bed not facing the red-head and started to button up his shirt. "Yes. And I'm nineteen." Kyuubi felt his eye twitch. "The fuck, I just let a nineteen year old fuck me!?" He turned back to the drawer and pulled out what he was looking for. "Great. Fucking fantastic. -sigh- Oh well what's done is done. But now…" The red-head swiftly turned pointing a gun at the raven's head but at the same time Itachi had also pulled a gun aiming right at Kyuubi as well. "Well this is fun." The red-head said with a wide grin stretching across his face. Itachi had a blank look his eyes cold and hard._

"_I'll be taking you into custody and you won't make a fuss about it. Just come quietly and we won't have any problems." Itachi said and Kyuubi snorted. "As if bastard!" The red-head shouted as his right leg came up only to be blocked, he was then thrown to the floor with the raven's knee in the middle of his back and gun to his head. Itachi grabbed the red-head's gun and tossed it across the room. "Like I said I'm taking you into cus- Fuck!" The raven was elbowed between the legs and thrown off. Kyuubi scrambled up and went straight for his gun when he grabbed it he spun around and…_

_**BANG**_

_Kyuubi's green eyes were wide as he stared at Itachi who was also wide eyed. The red-head slowly looked down blood was pouring from the wound in his shoulder, he blinked a few times then looked up at Itachi. "Hee…hehehehahaha!" Kyuubi was laughing hysterically and the raven became cautious, who wouldn't when the red-head was laughing like a crazy man just after being shot. Kyuubi bowed his head still in hysterics then abruptly stopped his head snapped up eyes narrowed dangerously and he growled. "Bastard!"_

_The red-head started throwing furniture at Itachi who was dodging everything then Kyuubi grabbed a chair from the small kitchenette that was in the room and threw it at the pale man. Itachi brought his arms up to keep it from hitting his face and cried out in pain falling to the floor as the red-head shot him in his upper left thigh. "Take that bastard! Now you know what it feels like!" Itachi thought for sure Kyuubi was going to shoot him again so he quickly reached for his gun that had been knocked out of his hands by the chair when he heard three shots._

_The raven haired man looked up when he didn't feel anything and saw that the red-head had shot the window out. Kyuubi backed away slowly heading for the window but keeping an eye on Itachi the whole time. Itachi raised his gun and the red-head froze. "Don't do it, Kyuubi." Kyuubi smirked and bolted towards the window the raven shot a warning shot but the red-head continued and leapt out the window._

_Itachi got up and staggered to the window quickly wincing at the pain in his leg. He looked out he saw Kyuubi stand from his crouched position from when he landed. The red-head looked up and let a grin stretch across his face then flipped Itachi off. "Later asshole!" And with that he took off into the night._

_**End Flashback**_

Kyuubi let a small smirk flit across his face before it was gone and his green eyes darkened. 'Itachi.'

* * *

(1) You all know that lilies are used for funerals but also it is said that lilies spontaneously appeared on the graves of people executed for crimes they did not commit. So basically it's a symbol for someone who is pure at heart.

(2) Well Kiyoshi means 'pure'

So did you like it? Yeah Kyuubi was a bad boy. I think he should be punished-

Kyuubi: Fuck you bit-

Me: Itachi you cussed.

Itachi: *rolls eyes* I was elbowed in the crotch what do you expect?

Kyuubi: Hey don't ignore me-

Me: Do it again.

Itachi: No.

Me: Do it.

Itachi: No.

Me: Then you won't get to screw Kyuubi's brains out.

Itachi: Fuck.

Me: What?

Itachi: Nothing.

Kyuubi: Why the hell is everyone ignoring me dammit?! Tch, whatever Read & Review. *glares* And you better not ignore me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Chapter 9

Kyuubi was now sitting on the edge of his bed his long fiery red hair flowing down covering his face from view as he kept remembering his past.

_**Flashback**_

_Kyuubi stumbled into his mother's house, he knew she wasn't home she was out of town on business and his brother should be at his friend's house studying. The red-head made it to the small bathroom and fumbled with through cabinet under the sink to get the first aid kit. He pulled it out and flopped down on the floor with his back against the wall. Kyuubi panted his green eyes blurring a bit before they focused again, he then reached for a towel and stuffed one end into his mouth as he grabbed a pair of tweezers. The bullet was still inside his shoulder and he needed to remove it so he did just that. The red-head bit down on the towel and placed his right foot against the cupboard door of the sink, his head slammed back into the wall as he dug the tweezers in further to get the piece of metal stuck in his shoulder._

_Kyuubi was breathing heavily by the time he pulled the bullet out, he cleaned up as soon as he caught his breath and bandaged his shoulder. He then noticed his feet throbbing and blood on the cabinet door from his foot so he looked at his feet and glared. "Fucking Itachi. That bastard's going to pay for this." The red-head sighed and started pulling glass and debris from the cuts on his feet. He cleaned and bandaged them then cleaned the blood from off the floor and anywhere else it might have been and put the first aid kit away again._

_Kyuubi walked to his old room and flopped down on the bed to rest for a bit. "Stupid bastard, making my job hard." He blushed lightly then glared down at his problem. "Stupid dick for liking the fucking bastard." The red-head mumbled and rolled over onto his side ignoring the throbbing between his legs as he closed his green eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_It was a month and a half later as Kyuubi walked down the roads heading to the same bar once again, he really needed a drink at the moment. "Fucking Kabuto telling me what to do, he's just a snot nosed brat! I'll do my job when I damn well please!" The red-head ranted then his phone ring. "What!" He said as he answered it and paused at the voice on the other end._

_-_Kyuubi, the boss wants you to complete your objective in the next hour or there will be consequences.-

_Kyuubi glared and tightened his hold on the phone. "Listen here, I'll do this my way and get it done when I want to, got it?" The red-head snapped his phone shut as he turned the corner. "Kyuubi!" He stopped and peeked back around the corner with curious green eyes only to be smacked in the face with a water balloon. He glared at the sixteen year old who was laughing, the boy had red hair that was tied back that if let down would be to the top of his shoulders and bright mischievous yet innocent green eyes._

_The older red-head growled as he narrowed his eyes. "Kiyoshi, what did you do that for aren't you a little to old to play with water balloons and what the hell are you doing in this part of town?" Kyuubi growled out as he stalked towards the shorter red-head. Kiyoshi crossed his arms and glared at his older brother. "Kyuu-nii, I could ask you the same. You said that you would stop all of this crap the drugs, the alcohol, and the killing. You swore that you would stop, but you lied." Kyuubi stared at the boy then looked away he couldn't continue looking into those betrayed eyes._

"_So, you followed me huh?" The older red-head sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Listen Kiyoshi, go home I'll stop by later and we'll talk then." The sixteen year old boy turned and walked off stopping briefly to look over his shoulder as he said. "I really hate you right now." Then he continued walking without another word._

_Kyuubi watched his little brother with sad eyes then sighed as he turned to continue towards the bar but stopped at the sound of a speeding car. He turned just in time to watch as the black car slowed and the window rolled down then there was gunfire. The red-head's eyes widened as he saw his brother fall to the ground and the car sped away. "Kiyo-KIYOSHI!!" Kyuubi ran towards his fallen brother dropping to his knees and pulling the boy to his chest. "Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi say something dammit! Oh God!" Kiyoshi stared at his brother gasping for air as Kyuubi tried and failed to stop the bleeding. The older red-head watched as his little brother's once bright eye's dimmed and became lifeless. "No, no no no no _**no**_!! Breath dammit breath!" Tears flowed freely down Kyuubi's cheeks as he held his brother's lifeless body close to him his face buried in Kiyoshi's red locks._

* * *

_Green eyes opened and blinked twice before the red-head sat up. _What the hell happened? Where am I?_ He thought as he looked around the small room. Kyuubi held his head as he tried to recall what had happened his eyes widening upon realization. His tears once again flowed down his face and he stood grabbing anything and everything he could as he tore the room apart screaming out in rage._

_Once his voice was horse from all the yelling and he had tired himself out he slumped against the wall silently sobbing. The door to the room opened and a familiar voice followed. "Do you feel better now?" Kyuubi looked up and glared at the man that knelt down beside him. "Fuck you, bastard." The raven sighed and pulled the red-head to him causing Kyuubi to struggle in his arms. "Just calm down and hear me out."_

"_No! He's dead and it's your fault!" Kyuubi sobbed as he pounded weakly on the chest of the man holding him. "I-it's all your fault…" The red-head's chin was lifted his wet emerald eyes meeting warm onyx. "Kyuubi, I'm sorry for your loss I truly am but how is this my fault?" Kyuubi choked on a sob before he answered._

"_B-because…I was supposed to kill you…a-and you made me fall… in l-love with you, you b-bastard." The raven smashed his lips to the red-head's the kiss hard and desperate. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the man's neck pulling the tie from Itachi's hair then ran his hands through raven locks. "Fuck me Itachi, make me forget everything." And so Itachi did just that both losing themselves in pleasure._

* * *

_Two years later Kyuubi also lost his mother she died of heart failure but the red-head knew it was due to the loss of two of her children and only two years apart, he had lost his father when he was younger so now he had no one at all. Itachi kept him under house arrest and he wouldn't go to prison as long as he helped the police with bringing down the mob boss. Of course he didn't put up a fight he'd help any way he could to bring that bastard down. There was no progress though, nowhere near catching his old boss. Kyuubi was starting to get pissed he needed to get out of the house and get back in touch with the man so that he could get close enough to lure the man out. Itachi wouldn't allow it though and the red-head was going to be stuck under house arrest for quite a few more years, if he kept talking about his idea to the raven the bastard would just add more years just to keep him out of trouble._

_Kyuubi sighed as he fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He groaned as the phone ring and glared at the device that was innocently sitting on the other side of the kitchen. The red-head was just going to let it ring but when it stopped then ring again he rolled his eyes and got up. "Yeah, what is it?" He blinked. "Ah, what do you want old hag?"_

-I dare you to say that to my face brat! Anyway, I need you to come down to the hospital right away.-

"_Eh? Why? You told me on my last check-up everything was fine. Wait…I'm not going to die am I?" Kyuubi asked as Itachi walked through the door and the raven raised a brow._

-No brat you're not going to die unless you call me an old hag again, I just need you to come down I have to show you something.-

_With that said the woman hung up and the red-head blinked as he looked at the pale raven standing before him. "We have to go to the hospital the old hag says she needs to show me something." Itachi nodded and the headed towards the hospital. The blonde woman was waiting for them at the front desk as they walked in and Kyuubi smiled. "What's up old hag?"_

_**THWACK!**_

"_Fuck what was that for?!" The red-head whined as he was smacked upside his head. "What do you think it was for you damn brat! Tch, anyway now that you're here follow me." She lead them down the hall and to the elevators going up three floors then walked down the hall and opened the door. There was a curtain pulled around the bed so they couldn't see the person on the bed. The doctor ushered them into the room and shut the door, she told them to wait as she slipped behind the curtain. "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She asked and there was a small murmur that the two men couldn't make out then the doctor spoke again. "I brought someone with me there are two of them and they are both male is that alright? They won't hurt you I promise and I'll be here the whole time."_

_There was a long stretch of silence then a small quiet 'Okay' then the blonde woman stood and pulled the curtain back slowly. Kyuubi's eyes widened at the boy laying on the bed the boy looked to be about eleven or twelve he had sunshine blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was covered in scraps and cuts his right eye was blood shot with a dark bruise, his pink lips were swollen from being busted open. The red-head knew who this boy was, it may have been four years but there was no question about it. "N-Naruto…?"_

_The boy was shocked at first but recognition sparked in his wide blue orbs. The little blonde's eyes welled up with tears as he reached out to his uncle who immediately wrapped the boy up in his arms. "T-they came b-back…-sob- a-and they hu-hurt me-me like they did…-hiccup- mommy!" The blonde wailed as he clung to his uncle for dear life. Kyuubi's green eyes widened his head snapping in the blonde doctor's direction. She nodded sadly as she watched the boy cry his heart out. The red-head tightened his hold on the blonde and waited for the boy to calm down._

_It was about an hour later before the blonde was completely calm and still clinging to the red-head. Kyuubi ran his hand through the boy's hair and asked softly. "Naruto, it may be hard for you to remember right now but…can you tell us what these men looked like?" Naruto sat up and moved away from his uncle to grab some paper. "Naruto?" The boy ignored him as he started to draw. "Naruto, please?" Still the blonde ignored him so he sighed and walked out of the room to lean against the wall outside the room._

"_Tsunade-san told me that the boy didn't answer any of the questions the other officers asked. What about you, did he tell you anything?" Itachi asked as he leaned against the wall next to Kyuubi and the red-head shook his head with a sigh. "No, he's ignoring me now. I'm a bit hungry and Naruto might be as well do you think you could go and grab us something to eat? Don't worry bastard I'll be waiting in this room like a good little puppy so bring us something good." Kyuubi said as he walked back into the room with a roll of his eyes._

_The red-head had fallen asleep before Itachi made it back with the food. The raven walked in to see the blonde boy sitting there staring at him as he entered. He set the food down and handed the boy a bowl. "Sorry, I didn't know what you liked so I got you ramen." Itachi mumbled as the blonde stared at him then the bowl. Hesitantly Naruto took the bowl with a quiet 'thank you' and began to eat then after he was done, which hadn't taken him long to eat at all, he handed the pale raven his drawings._

_Itachi raised a brow at how fast the blonde had eaten and before he could wake the red-head the boy was handing him pictures. He took them and looked them over his eyes widening before he looked back up at the blonde. "Are these…" Naruto nodded his head and looked away bringing his knees up and hugging them to his chest. "Those are the bad men." The raven watched as the boy's eyes dimmed and he sighed then walked around to the other side of the bed closest to Naruto and sat down. He raised a hand to ruffle the blonde's golden locks and paid no mind when the boy flinched, he didn't blame him he had been through so much in such a short time._

"_Listen Naruto-kun, that emotionless face you put on doesn't suit you. I want you to promise me that no matter what, even if it makes you look silly or childish, that you will show your true feelings to those around you and never turn your back on those in need. Do you understand?" Itachi asked as his onyx eyes bore into azure orbs. Naruto nodded his head. "I understand." Kyuubi peeked an eye open and smiled briefly before going back to pretending to be asleep only to be pushed off the bed by both Itachi and Naruto being called a faker._

_**End Flashback**_

Kyuubi got up and walked out of his bedroom seeing that the blonde wasn't back yet he fixed a pot of coffee. He would wait for the blonde to get home then corner him and demand the answer to the question that has been floating around in his head since he ran into Kabuto.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the road it had been a long day and he was exhausted. The remainder of his shift at the hospital was him trying to get his job done and avoiding Tsunade at all cost, then Kiba worked him like a slave making the poor blonde do most of the painting and of course the brunette had no clue about how to fix the sink so again Naruto did the work. Now here he was heading to the store for art supplies then he needed to get some food. The blonde's stomach growled, right with everything that happened today he forgot to eat. "I swear everyone is going to work me to death." He sighed again and pulled his jacket closer it was pretty cold and the sun was already setting so he needed to hurry before it got to dark. "Way too many weirdo's come out and I don't want to run into any of them." Naruto mumbled.

The blonde was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the nearby alley only to get slammed against the wall. His eyes blurred a bit when his scull hit the brick wall behind him. "Naruto-kun, did you really think that I would let you off that easily?" The person purred in his ear and Naruto's eyes widened. "Sai." The raven haired man smiled that creepy smile of his and Naruto paled. "Let me go Sai." Sai pressed the blonde further against the wall.

"Now, now Naruto-kun you got away last time but there isn't anyone around to save you this time your cute little ass will be mine." Naruto felt sick when the pale man licked his neck up to his ear and kneed the raven in his side. Sai gasped losing his grip on the blonde therefore giving Naruto the chance to slip away. Before the blonde could run out of the alley he was tackled down by a pissed off raven. Naruto gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and struggled to get free. He brought his arm back as he turned partially, smacking the pale raven upside the head.

Sai growled then brought his fist down connecting with the blonde's jaw hard causing Naruto's head to collide with the concrete beneath him. Naruto was dazed his blue eyes filling up with tears from the pain but the tears flowed freely and unstoppable as he felt the raven trying to remove his pants. His eyes widened in fear and the blonde began to panic. "NO!! GET OFF, GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto screamed as he struggled even harder to escape but Sai would have none of that. "Shut up! And stop fucking moving dammit!" The raven yelled as he slammed Naruto's head onto the ground a several times the blonde crying out in pain before becoming silent and still. "Much better." Sai mumbled and pulled the blonde's jeans completely off.

* * *

Oh no! Bad Killercat, bad! *shaking myself* How could you put poor Naru in such a situation?!

Sasuke: *looking at me strangely*

Naruto: Uh why is she shaking herself?

Kyuubi: Because she's insane.

Itachi: …

Kyuubi: What's wrong with you?

Itachi: *glares at Killercat*

Me: Oh, he's mad because I didn't put in a sex scene between you two.

Kyuubi: Oh… What?! Oh God you're such a perv Itachi!

Me: Anyway, I know there hasn't been much SasuNaru but give it time. So please read and review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

Chapter 10

Naruto lay there falling in and out of consciousness blood pooling under his head from being cracked open from the impact. He wanted to scream and cry, he hurt so much right now that he wished that he would black out or just die. The blonde wouldn't know how to handle it again if he were awake throughout this more than likely he would just kill himself this time around when he gained consciousness. Naruto's eyes dulled even more as old, past memories flowed back into the forefront of his mind. Of those me that had raped his mother all those years ago, the same ones that raped his foster sisters before killing them right before his eyes as they had done to his mother and father. Those same men that after they had killed his entire foster family raped him taking his innocence at the age of twelve before beating him half to death.

He hated himself. Why was he the only one to survive both times? Why couldn't he save his loved ones? He felt two fingers shove into him and cringed, tears flowed from his dull eyes. Sai pulled his fingers out and leaned over the blonde ready to push into him.

_**Crack**_

The raven went flying off of Naruto when he was struck in the head. The person threw the crowbar down and went immediately to the blonde's side turning him over gently. "Everything's alright now, Naruto. You're safe." Naruto opened his eyes, not realizing when he had closed them, and looked at the person holding him then smiled. "H-Haku…" The blonde blacked out falling into his nightmares of past events. Haku panicked but gathered the blonde in his arms and rushed to his car. As soon as he had Naruto in the brunette hopped in and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke was walking out of the hospital he had stayed long enough and now he needed to get back to work. The raven was about to step off the curb when a car skidded to a halt right in front of him and a frantic Haku got out. Sasuke opened his mouth to snap at the brunette for nearly killing him but stopped when he saw the blood on him as Haku rounded the car and opened the back door. The raven's eyes widened slightly when he saw the blonde covered in blood. The brunette was shaking as he tried to take Naruto out but Sasuke stopped him. "Haku, go inside and have them call Tsunade-san I'll take Naruto in." Haku nodded and rushed inside as the raven hoisted the blonde up and out of the car.

When Sasuke stepped in through the doors Tsunade was there with a stretcher, he laid Naruto down and the busty blonde wheeled him away with a couple of nurses one of them being Temari. Haku had gone to get cleaned up along with Sasuke. "Haku, what happened?" The long haired brunette scrubbed his hands still slightly shaken. "I…I found him in an alley with Sai." His soft brown eyes were now hard and cold as he spit the name out. "I don't know exactly what happened but when I arrived Naruto was already lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood and that bastard was about to rape him. I quickly grabbed whatever was lying around and cracked Sai over the head to get him off of Naruto."

The raven nodded his head as he dried his hands. "So Sai is still in the alley and he should be unconscious correct?" Haku gave a curt nod as he glared at nothing in particular. Sasuke pulled out his cell calling Kakashi telling him what happened and giving him the information that Haku had given him as well as the directions to were the alley was located after asking the brunette. He snapped his phone shut and sighed. "Come on let's go see if Naruto is alright." The brunette smiled softly and dragged Sasuke out of the restroom.

* * *

Kyuubi was sitting in the living room sipping on a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and got up walking over to the door then opened it to see a man with silver hair and a doctors' mask. "You must be Kyuubi correct? I'm-" "Kakashi Hatake. Yes, I know who you are you're the chief of police, what do you want?"

Kakashi raised a brow but continued. "Well, Naruto-kun has been hospitalized and we have already imprisoned the man responsible for-" The red-head quickly grabbed his keys and jacket before pushing past the silver haired man and racing down the stairs. Kakashi sighed, why were people so rude these days?

Kyuubi rushed into the hospital he went up to the front desk and demanded to know where Naruto was. Temari stepped up and dragged the red-head down the hall away from the terrified recipient, Kyuubi had that effect on people. "He's fine. He's just resting now, Haku saved him before anything happened." The red-head relaxed somewhat, he barged through the door when they reached it and paused as he saw the blonde on the bed with bandages wrapped around his head. His green eyes softened as he walked over to the bed completely ignoring the others in the room.

"Who did this to him?" Kyuubi asked as he ran a hand through Naruto's golden locks. Tsunade, whom was standing at the foot of the bed, narrowed her eyes but stayed silent. The red-head finally looked up at the people in the room with a glare so harsh that even Sasuke flinched slightly. "I said _who did this to him_?" Haku sighed. "Kyuubi-san, you should calm down I've dealt with Sai and he is now behind bars." Kyuubi growled his eyes narrowing further. "Sai?!" He snapped his head in Tsunade's direction. "Did that bastard touch him?!"

The busty blonde closed her eyes and sighed. "He wasn't penetrated but he was stretched. Also he has a slight concussion more than likely he's head was slammed into the ground multiple times." Kyuubi jumped up heading towards the door when Haku held him back. "Let me go, dammit! I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!" Tsunade walked over and smacked the red-head then glared at him. "Shut up brat! You're in a God damn hospital! Have some respect and calm the hell down!" Kyuubi calmed down a bit but the murderous aura still hung around him.

Sasuke's nails dug into his palms it was his fault that the other raven wasn't behind bars before this happened. He had told Naruto that he wouldn't be there to save him next time and now he wished that he would have been. While he was in his thoughts Haku spoke up again. "Kyuubi-san, perhaps you and I could go out and grab some food since the cafeteria doesn't sell ramen anymore, we should get some to bring back for Naru when he wakes up." The red-head sighed and nodded. "You're right, kit won't eat anything from the hospital unless it's ramen let's go." They walked out not seeing the person that had just rounded the corner as they walked in the opposite direction.

The man leaned against the wall just around the corner a smirk stretching across his face. "Well that had not been planed, perhaps I should visit this 'Sai' character and give him an offer he won't refuse." He pushed his glasses up and walked down the hall towards the elevators with a chuckle.

Back in the room Tsunade sighed as she grabbed her clipboard. "Well, I have to get back to work. You can stay if you like though it would be wise to stay in case he wakes up and I really don't want him to be alone when he does." She said as she walked out of the room leaving Sasuke alone in the room with the sleeping blonde. The raven walked over to stand beside the bed and stared down at Naruto, the young blonde didn't seem to be having pleasant dreams if the small frown was anything to go by. The pale man sighed and brushed golden locks out of Naruto's face. "Dobe." He said as he lightly flicked the tan forehead. "Dream of something more pleasant before you get wrinkles." Sasuke spoke softly before he sat down in the chair beside the bed shortly after dosing off.

* * *

_One week later_

Naruto had been a bit withdrawn at first upon waking up but was now back to his loud cheerful self. Kyuubi thought to wait awhile before nagging the blonde about Itachi since he is still not sure if the raven is dead or not. So the red-head showed up at the hospital before Naruto's lunch break. He walked up to the front desk with a sweet smile. "Hey doll, could you tell me where Naru-chan is I was hoping to surprise him for lunch." The young girl blushed and smiled shyly as she told him where he could find the blonde.

Kyuubi walked down the hall humming a soft tune with an evil smirk, yes he would corner the sly little blonde and make him squeal even if it took all day. Hey, he had all the time in the world. His smirk grew as he turned the corner spotting Naruto as he entered a room at the end of the hall.

Naruto entered the room and smiled brightly as half lidded onyx eyes meet his. "Itachi ni-san, how are you feeling today?" Itachi smiled lazily. "M'fine Naru." He slurred out as the blonde walked further into the room and over to the bed. "Well, I just came by to spend my lunch with you. Have you seen Sasuke yet?" The pale raven shook his head slowly as he watched Naruto pull the chair up closer to the bed. "That teme, I told him that you would be up by the end of last week but I haven't seen him since the day I woke up. And that was over a week ago!" Itachi chuckled softly as the blonde continued to rant.

"Ne Itachi ni-san, uncle Kyuu really misses you but I haven't told him about what happened to you. He thinks that you left without saying anything and I don't want him to think that but I didn't want to tell him becau-" Itachi raised his hand and slowly ruffled Naruto's blonde locks. "I know, s'a'right" He said with a small smile causing the blonde's eyes to tear up. The raven slowly rubbed Naruto's back when the blonde buried his face in his chest. Itachi paused as the door opened slowly and a familiar head popped in.

Green eyes widened and he stepped fully into the room shutting the door softly. "Kyuu…" The raven held up one of his hands as the blonde looked up and over towards the other person in the room. Kyuubi walked over taking the hand that had reached out to him in his own as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Itachi. "'Tachi." Naruto glanced down briefly then stood, he leaned over and kissed the raven on the forehead and shifted his blue eyes to his uncle. "I'll leave you two alone. See you later Itachi ni-san, uncle Kyuu I'll see you at home. Bye." The blonde walked out when he received nods from both men.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall and ran a hand through his hair with a wicked smile. "Time to go hunt down that damn teme. He thinks he can get away with avoiding me and not come to visit Itachi ni-san then he is so~o wrong. Hehe come out, come out wherever you are bastard because you can't hide from Naruto Uzumaki!" The nurses in the hall stood against the wall making sure they were out of the blonde's way, they'd sure hate to be the person that the young man was currently hunting down.

He stopped by the office of doctor Tsunade and poked his head in. "Bye ba-chan, I'm off. Oh and uncle Kyuubi found Itachi-ni's room so that's where he's at, at the moment. You know if you want to get some pictures of him acting all girly and what not." The blonde said then was gone before Tsunade had a chance to say anything.

Naruto walked down the road heading to his favorite restaurant when his phone rang. "Hello."

-Naru, where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day.-

"Eh? Why is there something wrong?"

-Of course there is Sai was released on bail!-

"W-what?! Why? W-who?!"

-I don't know yet but I will find out you can count on that. Right now I'm still on my leave so I can't do anything for a couple more days. You just be careful, understood?-

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know Haku. I'm on my way to Ichiraku's right now but I'll call Gaara as soon as I hang up from this call, promise."

-Alright, but stay on the phone with him until you are inside. Bye.-

"Okay." Naruto hung up and glanced around before calling Gaara. He would ask the red-head if he would also help in the search for Sasuke.

* * *

Gaara hung up from his call with Naruto as he walked into Ichiraku's. He was pissed that Sai was let out of jail on bail and now everyone was going to have to keep a close eye on the blonde. _Well if he shows his face while I'm around he will get what's coming to him._ The red-head let a smirk form on his lips as he walked towards the table the blonde was sitting at.

They ate and afterwards walked around town for a bit Naruto wanting his help to find someone that Gaara didn't care to remember. Of course they had no luck and headed back to the blonde's place before dark. The red-head stayed over until Kyuubi got in. Gaara then told the older man about Sai and that they needed to keep watch over Naruto. After staying a while longer, 'cause Naruto wanted to play some games (that the blonde lost every time), Gaara left with a smirk as the blonde pouted at his loss.

Kyuubi had only one once so he was sulking a bit, too. "Alright kit, it's late so go to bed because in the morning we are going to have a talk." Naruto smiled nervously and walked to his room. "Goodnight, uncle Kyuu." The red-head smiled and chuckled softly. "G'night, kit." Kyuubi locked up and made sure that no one would be able to enter. The fiery red-head went to his room to grab a blanket and a couple of pillows, he would be sleeping in the living room tonight that way he would hear if anyone were to break in. With that he turned out the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

It was late between midnight and one in the morning when Sai opened his black eyes drowsily. _What the hell happened? Where am I?_ He looked around and groaned his head hurt like a bitch. He remembered someone paying his bail of course only after he took the offer that he was given, then he went out to a bar…someone must have slipped him something 'cause he can pretty much hold his liquor. The thing is he only remembers having two drinks then everything else is blank. Sai raised his hands to hold his aching head and noticed he was shackled to a chair and upon further inspection he saw that his ankles where shackled to the floor.

He heard a door open and close then a soft humming reached his ears. The lighting in the room was dim and he couldn't see the person that had entered. Sai gritted his teeth. "Who are you and what do you what with me?" The humming stopped and a dark chuckle made a shiver of fear crawl up his spine. "I'm glad you're awake Sai-kun, 'cause that means that I can play now." The raven's eyes widened and he flinched at the gloved hands that crept over his shoulders from behind him.

"W-what do you mean 'play' what the hell are you talking about?!" Another dark twisted chuckle came from the man behind him as hot breath fanned over Sai's ear. "What do you think I'm talking about? I'm going to kill you, of course."

* * *

Hehe, yes I'm evil and I know it. So review!

Naruto: At least I was saved. Oh, yeah! And Itachi ni-san is awake, yay!

Itachi: *waves*

Kyuubi: *clinging to Itachi and glaring at anyone who gets near*

Sai: Ah, shall I tell the viewers who the killer is?

Me: **NO!!** Though they are welcome to guess not that I'm going to say anything. Besides you don't even know who the killer is yet.

Sai: *smiles while ignoring me* Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

Chapter 11

Sai's eyes widened in fear and he started to struggle against the chains. "Y-you're that murderer aren't you?! The one that's been on the news!" He screamed and there was a soft hum that came from the man causing the raven to stop and turn as best he could to get a look at the person behind him. The pale man narrowed his eyes he couldn't make out who it was but… "Who are you?" The man laughed. "If I told you I'd have to kill you." The stranger said, snickering in amusement and Sai couldn't help his shaking whether it was fear or anger the raven didn't know, maybe both.

"You're a sick bastard! You're just someone who's fucked up in the head and decided one day that you would start killing people for the hell of it!" A hand harshly grabbed the pale raven's chin turning his face away from the man behind him. Sai winced in pain as it felt like his neck was just about broken by the swift movement then there was a low growl in his ear. "I'm not 'fucked up in the head' as you say, I've merely opened my eyes to the world around me and I punish those who slip through the law's fingers. Like you Sai, you shouldn't be out of jail. Who is it that paid your bail, hmm?" The man purred into the raven's ear.

"Fuck you." Sai spat. "Wrong an~swer." The raven screamed in pain as a hunting knife was plunged into his right leg. "Now, are you going to tell me?" The pale man was breathing heavily his eyes watering from the stinging pain in his leg. "I-I don't know." He gasped out only to scream once again as a metal rod was rammed through his left shoulder. "FUCK!! I s-swear I don't know who h-he is…he-he didn't give me a name!" Sai shouted and the stranger tsked.

"No name huh? Well what did he look like then?" The man sighed in annoyance. The pale raven groaned and gritted his teeth as his flesh pulsed around the rod in his shoulder. "H-he…w-white hair…_shit_ um g-glass-es……ha _fuck, fuck, fuck_!" Sai hissed at the throbbing pain but continued. "I-I think he…was i-in his late….twenty's ha…early t-thirty's" He said as he regained his breathing.

"Hmm, I see." The stranger chuckled and Sai could hear movement behind him, the man was…picking something up? "So this man that paid your bail was in his late twenty's to early thirty's, maybe about your height, glasses, hehe and white hair pulled back in a ponytail, correct?" Sai stuttered upon hearing a bit more of a description than he himself gave to his captor. "H-how did-" "Mmm, well that's for me to know now isn't it? Oh and sorry but I have to knock you out for a bit. Don't worry you'll see why when you wake up." A wide grin stretched across the stranger's face though the raven couldn't see it. Sai's eyes widened right before he was hit upside the head knocking him unconscious. The man sighed happily and went about what he needed to do.

About an hour and a half later Sai came to again but panicked when he realized his predicament, his head was in some kind of contraption that held his mouth opened wide and another piece of the device held his tongue. The raven's wrists were now tied tightly to the chair as were his feet, so no matter how much he struggled he couldn't get free. He heard a chuckle and his eyes snapped up to the man in front of him only to widen. The man waved with a sadistic smirk and chuckled again. "Glad you're awake again it was so boring just waiting." The smirk stretched into a feral grin. "I usually like to play longer but I'm kinda running short on time you see. So I'm going to make it quick but not too quick because you do have to suffer for your crimes."

Sai tried to say something but the device was keeping him from doing so. "Oh? What was that? Oh your crimes right. Well let's see…there is that time when you were what fifteen? Ah, yes fifteen and you forced yourself onto a ten year old boy that you were babysitting, of course you had a few drinks and were a little tipsy but you knew exactly what you were doing at the time yet you didn't stop. Since the police though that you were wasted and because you were underage you got off with probation. Hmm, then there was the time you beat a kid to death when you were nineteen, you did that in an alley behind the bar you had been in that night. But you didn't get caught for that one did you? No, you got away with it. And let's not forget about the recent event, attempted rape and yet you got off on bail." The man said and Sai wondered how the hell he knew about the first two.

Looking his watch the guy got up from where he was sitting with a sigh. "Like I said before I'm short on time so let's get this over with. I can't just let you die slowly from blood loss because someone could find you before you die and I can't have you going off and telling people who I am, now can I? Nope." The man said as he shook his head talking to the raven as if he were a child. He picked up some scissors and walked over to Sai. "Say ahhh…" He laughed a bit when the raven's eyes widened even more looking at him with fear.

The man took the scissors and placed one side of the blade in Sai's mouth while the other was on the outside and he snipped. The raven cried out as his cheek was cut wide open he cried out again as the other side was cut as well. The bottom part of his cheeks were folded over a bit as the top part hung moving slightly as Sai sobbed do to the pain. The man's eyes were wide with morbid fascination as he watched the blood run down the pale raven's jaw and neck soaking the blue shirt.

He set the scissors down and picked up a cleaver. Raising it high above his head he paused to make eye contact with the raven before bringing it down cutting off the pale man's right hand then repeated the process with the left. Sai was breathing heavily after his screams died down and his body shook with sobs as blood poured from his severed limbs and pooled around the chair he was sitting in. "One more thing then I'll put you out off your misery. Well not right away though there will be an audience for that." The man said and picked up the scissors again. He slid them into the raven's mouth and snipped off the pale man's tongue earning him another cry of pain as more blood gushed out running down the pale neck and soaking Sai's already soaked shirt even more.

"There, now it's time for the last part to be placed into action. I wonder what your brains will look like painted across the wall." He mused as he looked up at the wall behind the raven then frowned. "Though I won't be able to find out. If I stayed then I would get caught and I can't have that there are far too many other people like you, and worse than you, that I still have to get rid of." The man said as he walked over to a contraption that held a shotgun and was rigged to go off, but when and how Sai did not know.

The man smiled as he pushed the devise up to the raven setting it up to where the barrel end was pointing into Sai's mouth. He then lowered the back end a bit to angle the shotgun so that the shot would definitely kill the pale man as well as decorate the wall behind him. The man smiled when he was finished setting the trigger and his smile turned into a wide grin when his eyes meet fearful black ones. "Well it was fun while it lasted though I am disappointed that I had to cut it short. Oh well." He sighed then turned and walked out but not before throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Sai heard a low humming coming from the man as the door was shut.

* * *

The cops rushed into the building with their firearms drawn. They were in teams of three as they went to different doors searching for the man that had just been let out on bail. Some went to the bottom level of the building as others went to the upper levels. The officers found no one the entire building had been swept through thoroughly now the only place left to search was the storage units behind the building.

Kakashi walked forward nodding his head for the two officers to open the large metal door as a few other groups went to the side doors. Sasuke came up behind the silver haired man with a frown. "Kakashi, what the hell did you drag me out here for?" The raven said, annoyed by the fact that the man in front of him barged into his apartment then dragged him to this abandoned building. He paused then narrowed his eyes. "Did someone see something happen?" Kakashi looked back at the Uchiha.

"No. Well, I guess you could say that. That Sai fellow that was let out on bail yesterday he was seen at the bar down the road. The bartender said that he was getting a little forceful with one of the other costumers then wound up dragging the guy out of the bar. The bartender had one of his workers try to stop Sai but he came back saying that he saw Sai drag the other man into this building." The silver haired man said his mismatched eyes glancing back over to the slowly rising metal door. Sasuke frowned at the mention of the pale man he had stopped from raping the blue eyed blonde that day in Ichiraku's. "That doesn't explain why you dragged me here." The raven growled causing Kakashi to look back over at him.

"Sasuke, the reason I brought you out here was to see your reaction when I mentioned who it was we are tracking down. Have you even followed your suspect's moves to see if he is the one or not? You barely know that blonde kid and yet you have already fallen for him-" "What the fuck Kakashi! Are you fucking interrogating me?! And for your information I have not fallen for anyone, I know what I have to do and believe me I will get it done!" Sasuke snarled and the silver haired cop swore that the raven's eyes flashed red with anger.

"Ah, so you're using the blonde to get closer to your suspect? That's pretty underhanded even for you." Kakashi said but turned back to the door as it was raised completely. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger and gritted his teeth. "Sir, the place is empty but there is an office that is just up the stairs." One of the officers said as he came back out and Kakashi followed him back in with the angry raven following as well. The chief of police walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door, he looked back at Sasuke who pulled out his gun and pushed past the silver haired man with a roll of his eyes.

Kakashi shook his head at impatient the Uchiha but also pulled his gun. Sasuke pushed the door open and raised his gun then paused, his eyes widening as they meet with Sai's fearful black orbs. Before he could do anything the shotgun went off the gunfire resounding off the walls.

* * *

Dark red splattered across the black and white canvas. Naruto glared at the art and threw his paint brush down more of the red paint splattering across the plastic that had been laid down as not to ruin his floors. He stormed out of his room and into the kitchen flipping the light on stopping at a groan. The blonde looked over into the living room to see his uncle turning away from the light and he raised a blonde brow. He walked over to the man and poked him earning him another groan. "What are you doing sleeping out here?" Naruto asked the still sleeping red-head.

There was a knock on the door and the blonde looked at the time it read three am. "Who…oh." He walked to the door with a small smile unlocking it then opening it. "Gaara, I guess you couldn't slee-" Naruto blinked at the man standing in front of him. "Uh…Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I want to know where Gaara is, he wasn't at his place so I figured that he would be here with you." Sasuke said as he stood there his hands in his pockets and his body stiff. The blonde blinked again and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Wha…how do you know where Gaara lives, how did you know where I lived for that matter?" Naruto asked then frowned a bit. "Why are you looking for Gaara?"

Sasuke turned and started walking away. "If he's not here then I have to go." The blonde grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him back and glared at him. "I asked you three questions bastard so you better answer them. Besides if you wait here Gaara usually shows up between now and four thirty." He said as he dragged the raven into his apartment. Sasuke still looked a bit stiff as Naruto closed the door locking it back up. He then pulled the raven further into his place. Kyuubi groaned again covering his head from the bright light, so the blonde shut the light off and dragged Sasuke into his room. Naruto pushed the Uchiha down on his bed then glared as he crossed his arms looking down at him.

The raven didn't make eye contact and it made Naruto falter a bit, had he done something that caused the raven to not even want to look at him? Wait the bastard had been avoiding him by not coming to the hospital to see Itachi. "Listen teme I don't know what the hell your problem is or why you're even here when you've been avoiding me. You haven't even been to the hospital to see your own brother! Now tell me what the hell you're doing here and why you want to know where Gaara is!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde with cold eyes much like the day when they first meet. Now that Naruto thought about it he didn't really know the man sitting on his bed and yet he had felt so comfortable around him that it was as if they had known each other for years. The blonde was brought out of his thoughts as the raven haired man spoke. "I'm a detective and right now Gaara is my suspect, that's all I'm going to say." He said coldly and Naruto's bright blue eyes hardened turning darker as he narrowed them at the pale man before him.

"A suspect? So you were at Ichiraku's that day because you were following Gaara?! You know what, Gaara would never hurt anyone unless he was protecting me or Temari much like he did to Sai at the restaurant when he stabbed his hand with the fork. He wouldn't go off out of his way to hurt someone." Naruto growled out and Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as the blonde glared daggers at him.

"Sai is dead and yes Gaara is a suspect for the very reason that he would do anything to protect you." The raven said as he stood looking at Naruto as the blonde's glare faltered. Naruto didn't know what to say to that so he looked away then back up at Sasuke. "Sai's d-dead…?" The raven nodded and watched as the blonde sat heavily on the bed.

"You know I hated that bastard, still do, I guess karma has a way of coming back and biting you in the ass. But there is no way Gaara would kill anyone." Naruto said as he ran a tan hand through his golden locks. Sasuke sat down beside him and sighed. "Listen, a suspect is a suspect and he is innocent unless I find any evidences against him." The raven said and the blonde glanced over at him. Sasuke was right it doesn't matter, if you're a suspect you don't get off the hook until you are proven innocent.

"Sasuke why haven't you gone to see Itachi?" The raven looked at Naruto then looked away with a frown. The blonde raised a brow then smirked. "I see, you aren't sure of what to say plus you don't want to make a fool of yourself by crying like a baby." Sasuke glared at Naruto causing the blonde to grin. "Don't worry _Sasu-chan_ it's alright to sob while clinging to your brother telling him how much you missed him. It's just a normal reaction." The raven went to smack the blonde upside the head but Naruto jumped up and laughed with a wide grin stretching across his face.

"What's wrong _Sasu-chan_? Oh, was I right is that why your glaring and trying to slap me, hmm?" Sasuke growled low in his throat at the blonde's teasing then jumped up causing Naruto to squeal and run to the other side of the room the raven hot on his heels. The blonde laughed again as he ran around his room with Sasuke chasing him like they were a couple of kids. Naruto tripped and landed face first on the ground just short of the bed, he quickly got up before the raven got to him and scrambled over the bed only to have his leg caught by Sasuke. The Uchiha pulled the squirming blonde man to him as he climbed on the bed and pinned him down.

Naruto was laughing and panting from running around like a maniac. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He said as he looked up at the raven hovering above him, Sasuke was smirking down at him. The blonde looked at the light pink lips and licked his own the action not going unnoticed by the Uchiha. The pale raven leaned down capturing Naruto's plum pink lips, nipping at the blonde's bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth moaning as Sasuke's tongue slipped in. He sucked gently on the raven's fleshy organ causing a groan to slip from Sasuke's throat.

* * *

*pops up and grins widely* Ah, ah, ah you didn't say the magic word! Bahahahahaha!!!

Naruto: Uh…seriously how the hell do I go from being pissed at Sasuke to making out with him!

Sasuke: Well you are the one who wanted it after all. I just merely gave you what you wanted. *shrugs*

Naruto: *blushes*

Me: Anyway did you like it?? *points at the readers* **Well give me reviews bi-otches!!! And you will get more!!** Ahahahahaha!!!

Sai: *bows* Read and Review. Thanks.

Everyone: *pales then runs away screaming about zombies*


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!!**

Chapter 11

The pale raven haired man lowered his body onto the blonde's, he then gently rocked his hips against Naruto's and a mewl slipped past the blue eyed man's lips. The blonde pushed his hips up and twined his fingers into inky locks. They broke the kiss both panting. Sasuke latched onto the tan neck kissing, licking, and sucking. Naruto moaned turning his head to the side allowing the Uchiha more room and the raven sped up his thrusts causing the blonde to moan louder. "Ah! Sasuke…mmn…"

Naruto caught Sasuke off guard and flipped them over, he sat up and ground his ass against the raven's bulge. The blonde then ripped Sasuke's button down shirt open a few of the buttons flying off and a small grunt left the raven's lips. He leaned down kissing and sucking the pale neck down to the well toned chest. Sasuke watched as Naruto kissed down his stomach dipping his tongue into his navel. "S-shit." The Uchiha breathed shakily as the blonde undid his pants.

Naruto sat up again this time pulling his night shirt off he, then reached into Sasuke's pants pulling out the raven's large cock. He pumped it a few times then leaned down letting his tongue swipe across the head catching the beads of pre-cum that had leaked out. Sasuke hissed and buried his hand in blonde locks as Naruto took the head of his cock into his mouth. Blue eyes looked up meeting half lidded onyx as he went further down on the pale length. "Fuck, Naruto."

The blonde swallowed around the flesh in his mouth then began to bob his head up and down on the thick cock. Sasuke bucked his hips slightly and let his head fall back down on the bed. Naruto was sucking and licking then he would swirl his tongue around the head of the pale length before taking the cock back into his mouth. He nibbled down the underside of Sasuke's cock and licked back up to the head sucking on the tip one last time before he crawled back up to kiss the raven on the lips. The Uchiha deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around the blonde, one of his hands sliding down Naruto's back and under his sweatpants. Sasuke felt the blonde stiffen ever so slightly and he sighed mentally pulling his hand back out.

Naruto broke the kiss pulling in the much needed air into his lungs and looked down at the raven. "W-why did you stop?" He asked his voice husky, the Uchiha closed his eyes to the sight in front of him and took a deep breath to calm himself. "You don't want it, not right now. It's still too early, after all we hardly know each other and it's only been a little over a week that you were near-" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto shoved three fingers into his mouth. Blue eyes glared down at him. "Bastard, I'll say when I want something or not. And for your information I'm not some frail child that you have to coddle! I'm perfectly fine!" The blonde glared harder and the raven haired man pulled Naruto's fingers from his mouth, or at least tried to. The damn blonde had one heck of a grip on his jaw so he glared his Uchiha death glare that made even the most fierce man wet his pants while running away like a girl, but it had no affect on the man sitting on top of him.

Just when Sasuke decided that he would bit the idiot the door flung open. Kyuubi narrowed his green eyes. "What the hell are you two doing!? It's fucking four o'clock in the morning!! So shut the fuck up!" The pissed off red-head slammed the door shut and Naruto tsked but glared back down at the raven. The door slammed back open. "What the hell!! Why the fuck is he here?! And what the hell do you think you're doing sitting on him like that and- Oh my God!! You're both half naked!! You!! Emo bastard get the fuck out!!" Kyuubi shouted and glared at the two men on the bed.

Naruto growled and glared at his uncle. "I'm. not. A. child. So get the fuck out of my room and let me have some privacy!" The red-head stared at the blonde like he had grown two heads. Sasuke raised a brow, he guessed the blonde was irritated by yesterdays and this mornings events. I mean first off the blue eyed man found out that his attempted rapist was let out on bail, then found out his close friend is a murder suspect, and then Sasuke had 'kinda' treated him as if he were glass about the whole rape thing, and now his uncle coming in when he was still pissed at the raven and treating them as if they were some high school kids that were caught in the act of attempting sex. Who wouldn't be irritated and frustrated by all of that?

Kyuubi opened his mouth to say something more but snapped it shut as Naruto narrowed his eyes even more. He turned and slammed the door shut as he left. The blonde sat there glaring at the door then yelped pulling his hand back as Sasuke bit his fingers. "You bit me!" He shouted in disbelief looking down at the raven haired man while holding his abused hand. "Well you shouldn't put your fingers where they don't belong." Naruto pouted. "You bit me." Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes then closed them with a sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get mad it's just…I wish that everyone would stop babying me about what happened. It's really pissing me off, I can take care of myself y'know." The blonde said sighing, running a hand though his hair as he looked away from the man beneath him. The Uchiha opened his eyes and stared at the young blond man. "You tensed up." Naruto blinked and his blue eyes looked down at the raven haired man. "Even if it was barely noticeable you tensed when I touched you, so I stopped myself. I won't do anything that you don't want to." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled as he leaned down so that their noses were touching.

"Sasuke." He purred. "You're not that much of a bastard after all, you're actually soft…and squishy!" The blonde laughed poking the irritated raven in the side. Sasuke growled and rolled them over pinning Naruto to the bed with his arms above his head. "I am not soft nor am I squishy." The raven said as he glared down at the blue eyed man. Naruto laughed again with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The blonde wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist grinding up against the raven's still hard cock causing a groan to slip past pale lips and with a smirk Naruto said. "No, you're definitely not soft. Do you want me, Sasuke?" The blue eyed blonde purred and Sasuke's hands loosened their grip on the blonde's wrists. "Do you want to push your big cock into my tight ass?" The raven groaned and Naruto watched as those dark eyes grew darker with lust. He leaned up and licked Sasuke's lips. "Do you want to fuck me into the mattress then push your cock deep inside of me while you cum? I'll let you Sasuke, if that is what you want. I'll let you have me then I will be yours, only yours and no one else can have me." Blue eyes were half lidded with lust tinting them and his voice was husky as he spoke. Naruto nipped at the pale man's lip and Sasuke closed his eyes pressing his mouth to the blonde's for a deep passionate kiss.

Naruto kept his half lidded eyes open and moaned as the raven's tongue pushed into his mouth. He ran his hands through Sasuke's raven locks and bucked his hips up as the raven ground down on him. They broke the kiss and the pale raven kissed and sucked the tan neck then nipped the blonde's earlobe. "Naruto, I want you so bad right now…" Naruto snickered as he reached between them to grab Sasuke's dick. "I know…so what are you waiting for?"

The Uchiha sat up slipping his already ripped shirt from his shoulders tossing it to the floor. He groaned as he looked down, Naruto still had a hold of him and was pumping him slowly. Sasuke pulled the blonde's hand away so that he could take his pants off, he then grabbed the sides of the blue eyed man's sweatpants and stopped, looking into Naruto's blue orbs for permission. The blonde nodded his head and raised his hips a bit for the raven to pull his sweats down. He moaned as the cooler air in the room hit his erection.

Sasuke's eyes raked over the blonde's naked tan body that was lain out in front of him. Naruto ran his hand over his chest and down his stomach as he watched the raven watch his hand slip lower. The blonde grabbed his own length pumping it a few times. "Mmnah…come on Sasu-ke…stop staring…an-ah and do something…" At Naruto's words Sasuke snapped out of it and leaned down kissing the blonde on the lips, down his jaw and neck, then down his stomach dipping his tongue into Naruto's navel. "Ah!" The blonde raised his hands above his head gripping the quilt beneath him as the Uchiha nipped at his inner thigh.

"Do you have any lube?" Sasuke mumbled looking up from the hickey he made on the blue eyed man's thigh. Naruto looked down and the raven nuzzled the golden curls that surrounded the blonde's member. The blonde man sighed at the intimate gesture tightening his grip on the blankets. "No, there's lotion in the bathroom…but I don't think you want to walk out of here like you are now." Sasuke chuckled and placed feather light kisses up Naruto's length. "You're right." He then took the blonde's cock in his mouth moaning at the taste and swallowed around the flesh causing Naruto to buck up into his mouth further.

Sasuke put his fingers at the blonde's lips as he worked his mouth and tongue over Naruto's dick. Naruto licked the fingers then nipped them playfully before taking them into his mouth sucking on them like he did the raven's cock. The Uchiha let the blonde's length fall from his mouth and pulled his fingers out of Naruto's mouth letting them trail down the blonde's stomach. He then teased Naruto's entrance as he watched the blonde's face for any sign that he didn't want to do this. Sasuke laid the side of his head against the blonde's thigh not once taking his eyes off of Naruto's face as he slipped a finger into the tight entrance.

Naruto's breath hitched but he lay there staring at the ceiling as he tried to relax his body. He felt Sasuke use his other hand to rub circles on his outer thigh as the raven lightly kissed his inner thigh while moving his finger in and out slowly. The raven added another finger pausing as the blonde tensed. "Are you okay?" Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's tan skin and the blonde glanced down his blue eyes meeting with the raven's onyx ones. "I…I'm f-fine."

How could he not be fine? Sasuke was being so gentle with him and even though the fingers were uncomfortable the sweet touches turned him on even more. The blonde groaned as the raven slipped the third finger in pushing them in and out. Sasuke pushed in deeper hitting Naruto's prostate causing the blonde to arc up off the bed with a cry of pleasure. "Ah oh…Sa-Sasu…ke nngah…I want ah you…" The raven groaned pulling his fingers out and slowly crawled up the blonde's body leaning down and capturing Naruto's pink lips.

They both pulled away from the kiss with a moan as Sasuke pushed the head of his cock into the blonde's tight heat. The Uchiha looked down and saw that Naruto's eyes were shut tight and his breath was coming in fast pants as he tried to relax around Sasuke's length. The pale raven slowly pushed into Naruto till he was sheathed completely both breathing heavily. Sasuke had his head laying on the tan shoulder beneath him and Naruto finally opened his eyes that were wet with tears. After catching his breath the raven planted kisses up the blonde's neck and jaw and finally on Naruto's lips. It was a sweet gentle kiss that had the blonde melting into it, Naruto lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha pulled away from the kiss and ran a hand through golden locks. "Are you alright, Naruto?" The blonde nodded and smiled up at the pale man. "You can move now, Sasuke." The raven kissed the blonde's nose causing said blonde to giggle. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in and Naruto flinched slightly. "If you want me to sto-" "No, keep going." Sasuke sighed and continued to move, he picked up the pace slightly when the blonde started moaning for more. His pace was steady, not too fast nor too slow and it drove Naruto crazy. The blonde was moaning and panting as he pushed up further against the cock that was buried deep inside of him.

"Mmmnah…ah Sasuke…unnn ahhh…faster…please oh God please g-go faster…" The raven smirked as Naruto begged but he kept his steady pace. The blonde glared up at the Uchiha who's smirk widened. "Basta-AAH!!" Naruto shouted as the pale man rammed into him hitting his prostate hard. Sasuke chuckled as he watched blue eyes cross in pleasure. "That's such a cute expression you have it makes me want to see more." He said as his pace became hard and fast causing Naruto to cry out in absolute pleasure. The raven leaned forward kissing the blue eyed man who returned the kiss with vigor.

Naruto tore his lips away from the Uchiha's. "Ah! Sasu…ke ah…oh com-coming Sasuke…I mmah AAH! SASUKE!!" Sasuke grunted when the blonde tightened around him and pumped in and out of the tight entrance a few more times before he too came as he buried himself deep inside of Naruto. "Fuck!…unn Naru-to…" The pale raven collapsed onto the man beneath him both out of breath and trying to pull much needed air into their lungs. Naruto blinked open his blue eyes lazily after catching his breath, he smiled and ran his hand through inky locks then moaned when he shifted slightly. He felt Sasuke's cum leak out past the raven's cock that was still inside him. The Uchiha braced himself up on his elbows and looked down at the tan blonde.

He slowly pulled out of Naruto causing them both to groan. Sasuke then leaned down kissing the blonde's forehead. The blue eyed blonde's smile widened and he planted a few light kisses under the raven's jaw. "Sasuke," The Uchiha made a noise of acknowledgement and Naruto continued. "I'm hungry…" Sasuke paused then laughed causing the blonde to blush in embarrassment. "Alright, I'll go fix you something then. I'll also grab a washcloth to clean you up." He said as he kissed the blonde's lips one last time before getting up and slipping on his pants then walking out of the room.

* * *

Kyuubi was sitting up in the kitchen sipping on some coffee, there was no way he would get any sleep now. Not when he knew his nephew was making out with Itachi's kid brother. He sighed then nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a shout of. "AAH! SASUKE!!" The red-head felt his eye twitch and slammed his coffee cup down as he glared at the wall. "I'll kill him." He grumbled under his breath.

A while went by and as he sipped on his second cup of coffee he heard the blonde's door open. Kyuubi sat there still glaring at the wall, he knew that he shouldn't butt in to Naruto's business but he didn't want the blonde to get hurt in any way. Though the guy was an Uchiha he really didn't know if the raven would hurt his kit or not. The red-head looked up as said raven entered the kitchen. Sasuke glanced over to the man then went about his business trying to find something for his blonde to eat. Kyuubi glared, God he hated being ignored he glared harder wishing for the raven to combust but alas the brat didn't.

"Do you have something to say to me, because if you don't then stop trying to kill me with your eyes." Sasuke said without even looking at the red-head. "Tch, you're a bastard just like your brother." There was a pause and the raven rolled his eyes as he made a sandwich for himself and popped some instant ramen in the microwave for Naruto. He walked out of the kitchen and went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth getting it damp before heading back to the kitchen. "You two hardly know each other so tell me…what do you plan to do now? Are you two going to start dating or was this a one time deal?" Kyuubi asked and Sasuke turned towards him.

The Uchiha opened his mouth but was cut off before he could say anything. "If you say it's none of my business I'll cut off your fucking balls and shove them down your throat." Sasuke crossed his arms over his bare chest and leaned against the counter. "Hn." The red-head felt his eye twitch again and continued to glare at the pale man. "I'm not going to hurt him if that's what you're concerned about. And yes I was planning on having a relationship with Naruto whether you want me to or not." Kyuubi growled deep in his throat at the brat's attitude and Sasuke ignored him in favor of grabbing the ramen from the microwave. He also grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge, his sandwich, and the washcloth before walking out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom.

Kyuubi got up and fixed himself another cup of coffee, he leaned against the counter and looked at the time. He needed to meet up with that asshole later and now that Itachi is awake that means that _he_ knows about it. The red-head sighed and finished his coffee setting the cup in the sink. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "Better get ready." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Gaara sat on the couch glaring at the wall as he listened to Temari and her boyfriend fighting again. She had told him to stay out of it that she didn't want him going to prison for something stupid. The red-head had told his sister to just leave the fucker but the asshole would always come crawling back to her begging for forgiveness and she would always take him back. Gaara dug his nails into his palms as he heard a smack and Temari cry out. He slowly got up and walked towards the room they were in opening the door to see his sister holding her face as she sat on the floor.

The man glared at the red-head and started telling him to get the fuck out and to stay out of their business. The guy was drunk, he was drunk when he came in and fucked Temari then afterwards they started fighting. It pissed Gaara off. The blonde woman didn't even look up and that pissed the red-head off even more. He grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "You will leave and don't even think about coming back, because if you do I will fucking kill you, you understand?" Gaara's voice was dark and chilling causing the man to shudder in fear. He nodded his head and as soon as the red-head dropped him he scrambled up and ran out the door not looking back even once.

"You're not going to allow him back." Temari finally looked up then averted her eyes. "I won't." Gaara nodded and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

Gezz, this took me forever you guys have no idea how hard it was to come up with! *sighs*

Sasuke: *smirks* Well at least I got to fu-

Naruto: *whacks Sasuke over head* Read and review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not…um what's that word again…oh yeah! Own!**

Chapter 13

_**Flashback **_

_A small child around the age of six sat in the corner of a dark room he had been thrown in. The door was locked, it was always locked. He looked up as the door opened expecting to see his father but instead saw his older sister, who was nine, walk in. She brought in a tray with a generous amount of food. "Here you go Gaara, papa's not home at the moment. He won't be back for another four hours, do you want to come out?" The small boy shook his head his red locks swaying back and forth, if he went out now he wouldn't want to come back to this dark room and that would only get them both in trouble._

_Temari sighed and smiled sadly at her little brother, she tried to tell her father that Gaara needed to go to school but the man refused though he was slowly coming around to the idea. "Eat up! I'll be by later to pick up the tray, okay?" The blonde smiled down at the red-head and ruffled his hair before she turned and walked out. Gaara ate slowly not really hungry at the moment. He hated his life his father blamed him for the death of his mother and every night the man would hurt him, and day after day his hate for the man grew. The boy was scared, lonely and he didn't want his father to hit him anymore. But there was nothing he could do about that._

* * *

_When Gaara turned seven his father allowed him to go to school. The boy kept to himself and the other kids around him would make sure to stay away saying that if they got too close that he might eat them. Kids can be so cruel. During recess one day the red-head was sitting under a shade tree away from the other children minding his own business when someone fell on him. "Owowow! Tha' hurt!" Voiced the other child as they both sat up. Gaara glared at the boy who finally looked up and blinked his big blue eyes then smiled widely. "Sorry, I fell out of the tree. Ehehehe." The boy scratched behind his head sheepishly, his golden locks swaying in the light breeze._

_The blonde smiled and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Naruto! You want to be my friend?" Gaara stared at the boy as if he were crazy, maybe he was, he was talking to the red-head after all and everyone is scared of him. "F-friends?" Gaara managed to say as he recovered from his shock. The blonde smiled wider and nodded his head his blonde locks bouncing with every nod. "Yup! Friends! So, what's your name?" The red-head blinked then a small smile pulled at his lips. "Gaara."_

* * *

_Naruto and Gaara became quick friends, the red-head followed him around like a little puppy and if there was anyone who tried to bully the blonde Gaara was always there to protect him. At recess Naruto would show the red-head some new karate moves that the blonde had learned from his father. Gaara was happy even if when he got home his father would beat him and lock him in his room. He didn't care as long as the blonde would always be his friend._

_Though that all changed when the following year came around. One day Naruto didn't show up to school and he was a little worried so after school let out he went to the blonde's house. When he got there police were everywhere, the red-head saw some people carrying out two body bags. "Naruto…" He ran towards Naruto's house and a few of the cops outside tried to stop him but he slipped passed them and entered the house. Once in the ran towards the kitchen where he heard a couple of people talking thinking that they might be talking to the young blonde since he didn't see a third body bag. "Naruto!" He shouted as he turned the corner only to freeze in horror at all the blood that covered the floor. The old chief of police turned towards the child as well as the others._

"_Get this kid out of here, he doesn't need to see this." The chief said to the young silver haired man who nodded and scooped the small red-head up. "You know kid there was a reason that we had officers outside, a crime scene is not any place for children." The man said, he had a doctor's mask covering his lower face, as he walked out with the boy in his arms. "Where's Naruto?" The silver haired man blinked then sat the red-head down crouching down in front of him. "Listen kid, we are looking for him but you can't stay here so please go home." Gaara's face became stoic and he turned walking off without another word._

* * *

_When Gaara turned fifteen he saw Naruto for the first time in seven years, the blonde had been home schooled after he was reunited with his uncle. They became friends once again though this time the blonde noticed the bruises here and there and even asked about them but Gaara would tell him it was nothing. The red-head became more protective of Naruto as the days went by._

_One day at the age of sixteen Gaara woke up, after staying up with the blonde all night, to Temari screaming. The red-head got up and ran out of his room with Naruto on his heels, the blonde had awaked to the screams as well. Upon reaching the girl's room Gaara threw the door open and stopped his eyes widening at the sight, Naruto stopped next to him and gasped. There on the bed was Temari crying and struggling to get away from her father as the man thrust into her. Gaara snapped, he ripped his father off of his sister and proceeded to beat him as Naruto ran to Temari's side. The blonde held the sobbing girl as he rocked back and forth trying to calm her down. She had her face buried in Naruto's chest and the blonde looked over to where Gaara was still beating the hell out of the man._

_The red-head's father took a swing at Gaara catching the red-head in the jaw. He grunted and grabbed his father by the hair slamming the man's head into the ground then wrapped his hands around his father's neck. The man gasped for air and clawed at the pale red-head's hands. Gaara stared at his father as the man struggled to breathe, he let a sadistic smirk tug at his lips then snapped the man's neck. When his father fell limp he looked over towards the bed and his eyes meet with bright blue orbs that seemed to glow, the blonde teen looked angelic as he sat there in the moonlight that shined through the window. The red-head's eyes widened and he looked away, what had he done and in front of Naruto at that?_

"_Gaara…" Gaara looked up and the blonde raised one of his hands reaching out to him, calling him closer. The red-head got up and walked over to the two blondes, he sat down next to them and Naruto pulled Gaara to him. The blonde ran a hand through red locks and Gaara relaxed. "Gaara, you need to call the police. Tell them what you did and why you did it, okay?" Naruto said softly and the red-head nodded as he slowly rose, he left the room to call the cops._

_After the incident the red-head had been sentenced to two years in the Konoha Juvenile Hall and was given probation for two years after getting out._

_**End Flashback**_

Gaara laid on the couch he couldn't sleep not after what just happened and now here he was thinking about the past. _I should go see Naruto._ He thought, then got up stopping at the door as Temari came out of her bedroom. "I'm going to Naruto's." With that he walked out not giving his sister any chance to say anything.

* * *

It was already eight in the morning and Sasuke groaned as his phone ring, he reached over to the nightstand only not to find it. He groaned again and sat up he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his room, blinking he recalled the past nights events then this morning's as well. The raven ran a hand through his inky locks and got up to search for his phone, upon finding it he flipped it open. "What?" He asked annoyed. _- "Sasuke, where the hell are you?" -_ The raven rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you need, Kakashi?" _- "What do I need?! Sasuke you just up and disappeared after what happened, where the hell did you go?!" -_ Kakashi ranted on and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose he didn't need this, not from Kakashi. He didn't see what the deal was anyway, so what if he left he wasn't needed there. "You're annoying the hell out of me so shut up and I'll see you in half an hour." He said and snapped his phone shut before the silver haired man could say anything more.

Sasuke looked towards the bed to see blue eyes trained on him. Naruto was lying there his golden locks fanned out over the pillow and he smiled when Sasuke's onyx orbs met with his azure eyes. The raven walked back over to the bed and climbed on leaning over Naruto. "You leaving?" The blonde asked and Sasuke leaned down locking their lips in a sweet kiss. "In a bit." Was the reply and Naruto sighed in content as the raven deepened the kiss, he then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck letting his fingers entangle in raven locks.

They both broke away from the kiss as the door opened. Naruto went red in the face. "G-Gaara!" The blonde squeaked his face turning even redder as the red-head raised a brow. "Naruto." He said boredly leaning against the doorframe. "Kyuubi said you were in here with someone, so I had to see for myself." Naruto thought he would die of embarrassment but then Gaara smirked causing the blonde's eyes to widen. _He-he wouldn't!_ The red-head took out a camera and snapped a photo since both men were still wrapped up in each other and naked to boot, the thin sheet barely covering Naruto's tanned body while Sasuke wasn't covered at all. "Well, I think Temari will enjoy this." Gaara said as he turned to walk out but stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the raven haired man. "If you hurt him I will kill you." With that said the red-head left pulling the door closed behind him.

Sasuke sat up slowly and his eyes fell from the door back to the blonde who was still red. "I have to go." He said as he stood from the bed and started to dress. Naruto sat up watching the raven dress, he winced slightly at the ache in his lower back but otherwise ignored it. "Sasuke, you should go see Itachi, he would love to see you." The pale raven looked over his shoulder then back in front of him as he picked up his shoes sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on. "Hn."

The blonde rolled his eyes but crawled over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Go see him." The raven sighed and turned his head to catch Naruto's lips. "Fine, I'll go later today. Happy now?" Naruto smiled and with a laugh he said. "Very!" With that said and a few more kisses later Sasuke left.

* * *

The raven haired detective walked into his apartment and tossed his keys on the table as he entered the kitchen not bothering to turn the lights on. He flopped down into one of the chairs running a hand through his hair. Sighing Sasuke slumped in the chair letting his head fall back and stared at the ceiling with his dark eyes unfocused as he lost himself in thought and that's where Kakashi found him. The silver haired cop leaned against the doorframe watching the raven who hadn't seemed to notice him, after a good fifteen minutes Kakashi cleared his throat in order to get the young detective's attention.

Sasuke's onyx eyes flickered over towards the doorway but otherwise didn't move. "Sasuke, I've been standing here for the past fifteen or so minutes. What's going on?" The pale man looked back up at the ceiling with a small frown. "Kakashi, I need more files." Kakashi raised a brow as he walked further into the kitchen and sat down. "Any in particular files?"

The raven sat up straight in his chair now and looked at the chief of police. "Yes, I have a few in mind." He said as he wrote down several names before he stood. "Here, get me everything you can on them. I'm going to see Itachi I have a few questions to ask him." Sasuke said as he grabbed his keys and walked out without a backwards glance. Kakashi sighed and looked at the names the raven wrote only to frown at them, what was Sasuke thinking?

* * *

Itachi had woken up not too long ago and was sitting there staring off into space, bored as hell. He looked up when the door opened and smiled when he saw his little brother walk in. "Sasu…" Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge looking at the older raven. "How are you, ni-san?" Itachi chuckled a bit and sighed. "M'fine…but…you're not 'ere…for that, are you?" The pale raven asked his little brother, Sasuke said nothing and Itachi chuckled once more.

"You're right, I'm not here for to socialize just yet. I need to ask you a few questions Itachi." The older man raised a brow then frowned slightly. "Questions?…Are you-" "Yes, I took the position three years ago after what happened to you." Itachi closed his eyes and sighed then waved his hand lazily for Sasuke to continue. "I've been given a case that pertains to murders that have been ongoing for the past two years. What I need to know is what you know about Kyuubi Uzumaki."

Itachi's eyes shot open his onyx eyes boring into the younger man's eyes. "Why?" He asked and Sasuke spoke again his eyes never leaving his brother's. "I need to know his family background and anything that may not be in any records. I'm sure that if you know him then that means that he was one of your cases before the accident." The young raven said not missing the strange flash in his brother's eyes. "You…you love him don't you?" Sasuke took the silence as a yes and Itachi scowled at how easily he was read by the younger raven.

"Very well." The older man said then sighed as he began going over what he knew about his lover and Sasuke listened intently as his brother slowly spoke of the past.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he waited for Haku to show up he was late, a half an hour late. The blonde artist sighed again leaning back in the chair he sat in at Ichiraku's. "Ah, Naruto sorry I'm so late but the landlord and a few others from the building wouldn't stop with the condolences." The brunette said as he walked up to the table and Naruto smiled. "It's okay I understand. So, how about we go out tonight? We can get a few of the others to come too. You know just hang out and whatnot." Haku smiled and laughed a bit. "I would love to. It has been a while since I've been out after what happened."

Naruto raised a brow. "A while? Haku, it's been over two years. After what happened you up and disappeared without so much as a goodbye." The blonde sighed then continued. "I know what happened hurt you, it's just…when you disappeared like that I thought that something horrible happened to you, then you called three months after leaving to say that you were fine and I was so relieved." Haku looked away from Naruto and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that Naru. I-I just couldn't stay around after Zabuza was… You're supposed to be able to rely on your partner! And that bastard killed him!" The brunette said angrily as tears fell down his face. The blonde artist got up and sat next to Haku pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for bringing painful memories up. I'm so sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut." Haku shook his head and wiped away his tears. "No, it's fine. I've just kept it bottled up that I lost it for a split second. Anyway about tonight… Oh! Are you going to bring Uchiha-san along with you? I think you should, you two make such a cute couple! Maybe you two will make out again!" The brunette squealed and Naruto turned red, no way in hell was he going to tell Haku about this morning!

"Uh, sorry Haku but I'm sure Sasuke-teme has work to do besides I don't have his number." The blonde said and Haku sighed. "Alright then." Naruto relaxed sighing mentally then the brunette smiled and pulled out his phone dialing a number. "Ah, hello Uchiha-san!" The blonde artist paled then turned red. "Haku!" Naruto tried to take the phone away from the snickering brunette. Haku kept the blonde at a good distance from the phone as he continued. "I was just wondering if you would like to go out with Naruto and I and a few friends?" Naruto almost grabbed the phone but the brunette held it out of reach before he could. "Well that was all, so if you want to come then you can find us at 'The Dawning Sun'."

Haku snapped the phone shut and giggled when the blonde looked at him like he was a corpse hanging from a disco ball on prom night. "Geez Naru, don't worry so much besides I got his voice mail. If he's busy he won't show but at least he will call to let me know. Why are you acting so much like a blushing virgin? Is it that you and Uchiha-san have already done the naughty?" Naruto blushed at this and turned away quickly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

The brunette raised a brow and sat up straight narrowing his eyes slightly before they widened then he smirked with a sly look. "Ah, I see now Naruto-cha~n." Haku brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he began to giggle. "So when did you and Uchiha-san became an item?" The blonde spun back around turning redder as he sputtered. "Hmm, well you can tell me later 'cause right now I want to go shopping, after all we do need some nice clothes for tonight!" The brunette said as he jumped up and dragged the blonde out of the restaurant and towards the mall without even grabbing a bite to eat.

* * *

Kyuubi stood outside one of the nicer looked buildings in this part of town, just staring at it. The door opened and in the doorway stood Kabuto with a smirk causing the red-head to glare at him. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you coming in?" The young white haired man asked putting on a fake smile. Kyuubi growled and stomped up the stairs pushing past the man. When Kabuto had closed the door he lead the red-head down the hall and into an empty office style room. The younger man sat on the desk crossing his arms his glasses catching the reflection of light hiding his eyes from Kyuubi. The older man growled out as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you want from me?"

* * *

Hmm, well there you have it. I hope that you liked it. Please read and review! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!**

Chapter 14

The white haired man smirked at the red-head's anger but then frowned as he pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "Orochimaru-sama wants to hire you, though you don't have a choice in the matter, in order to find this serial killer that no one has seemed to be able to catch yet. He is a threat and must be taken care of so that business will pick back up." Kabuto said and Kyuubi's scowl turned into a wide toothy grin. "Oh, is that right, well sorry but do you think that I want to go out of my way to hunt down someone that not even the cops can catch?" The white haired man glared at the other.

"I said you don't have a choice in the matter. You will get the job done or your precious nephew will be Orochimaru-sama's next experiment." Kyuubi ground his teeth, his nails digging into his palms causing them to bleed. "You will stay away from him or I will fucking kill you." Kabuto smirked and chuckled a bit. "Ah, Kyuubi you forget, I don't have to go anywhere near him." The red-head smirked also.

"Oh, you mean like that bastard Sai?" The younger man stiffened slightly and Kyuubi's smirk grew. "Well I hate to break it to ya' but the little fucker is dead or so I heard. Heh, so much for you bailing him out huh?" Kabuto frowned his eyes narrowing. "It doesn't matter, Kyuubi. You will comply or you can say goodbye to your nephew." The red-head let his face become blank. "Fine."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked out of the hospital, Itachi had fallen asleep halfway through talking to him. _What a pain_. He thought as he got into his car. The raven haired detective pulled out his cell phone and raised a brow at the one missed call. He listened to the voice mail and blinked, he really shouldn't… Sasuke sighed and drove off back home.

When he got in he found the files he had asked for from Kakashi sitting on his kitchen table. The raven tossed his keys on the table and walked off to take a shower. A while later he walked back into his kitchen in black jeans and a towel around his neck as he lazily dried his hair. He walked over to the table and sat down pulling the files to him. Quickly skimming over them he paused at one in particular then closed it before he stood and walked to his bedroom grabbing a red button up shirt and putting it on leaving three buttons undone.

Sasuke completely dried his hair then ran his hand through it before walking out of his room after he grabbed up a pair of socks. He pulled on his socks then slipped on his shoes and grabbed up his keys as he walked over to the front door. Locking it behind him the raven went to his car and got in, starting it up he backed out of the drive and took off down the road.

* * *

Kyuubi strolled into the night club with a yawn and lazily looked around 'til he spotted who he was looking for. Slowly he walked over with another yawn and sat down next to a man with sandy blonde hair. The man glanced over and rolled his honey colored eyes. "What do you want Kyuubi?" He grunted out as he drank down another shot. The red-head grinned and flipped the other off. "Nice to see you too asshole." Turning a glare at the grinning idiot the sandy blonde asked again. "What do you want?" Kyuubi sighed and ordered a drink.

"I need you to watch over my nephew, he's in danger and he is the only family I have left." The man grunted and drank down another shot before turning back the red-head. "Piss off. Watch over him yourself." Kyuubi growled and slammed the man's head down onto the bar top. "Listen here, after keeping your ass alive for several years I never asked a favor of you. Now that I am you will do it, understand? 'Cause if my nephew gets killed or hurt in any way I will hunt you down and flay you like a fish and harvest your organs to sell on the black market." He hissed his green eyes narrowing at the other man that just glared back at him.

The man snorted. "Fine 'ya fuckin' prick, now let go of me before I cut your fuckin' nuts off." The red-head glanced down at the blade that tapped at his crotch and grinned ruffling the sandy blonde locks. "Still as foul mouthed as ever and quicker with your hands then I remember." Honey colored eyes rolled. "Yeah well you can suck my cock 'ya fuckin' girly ass bastard."

Kyuubi's grin widened as a vein popped on the side of his head and his eye twitched. "I am not girly." He ground out and a blonde brow rose causing the red-head to slap the man upside the head. "Fuck you, Shukaku."

"Sorry, if anyone fucks anyone I'm the one who would be doing the fucking and I'm sure that pretty boy cop of yours wouldn't like me touching you now would he." Shukaku said taking another shot and sighing. "So what's up, what have you gotten yourself into this time, Kyuu?"

"Kabuto found me. He wants me to hunt down that murderer, you know the one right?" Kyuubi asked and the blonde nodded. "Yeah, just be careful and don't worry I'll keep an eye on the brat." Shukaku said, they both sat in silence after that just drinking and enjoying the others company.

* * *

Naruto giggled as his friend Kiba climbed up onto the table and started to dance. The man had shaggy brown hair with dark brown eyes, he had a nice tan and two red fang tattoos one on either cheek right below his eyes. Kiba swayed his hips the beat of the music and grinned a wolfy grin. "Hey Naru, is Hinata coming tonight?" The brunette asked as he squatted down in front of the blonde taking a break form his dancing. Blue eyes glinted mischievously and Naruto smirked. "Of course Kiba. Why, are you going to ask her out after fawning over her for a good two years now?" Kiba sputtered and lost his footing causing him to fall backwards off the table and into the booth before falling onto the floor.

Getting up the brunette glared at his blonde friend with a red face. "What the hell are you talking about?! I do not fawn!" Haku giggled off to the side as he sat some drinks down. "Oh, does Kiba have a crush on someone?" Naruto grinned and let out a 'yup' while Kiba blushed and stuttered out a 'no'. What? He knew how Haku was when it came to people and their crushes.

Letting a hurt look come across his face the long haired brunette sat down sadly. "You know it hurts when a friend lies to me…" The blonde kept a straight face but inside he was cackling like a mad man as Kiba took on a panicked look and tried to comfort Haku. The shaggy haired brunette looked over at Naruto and the blonde looked away quickly with a whistle while the long haired brunette snickered softly. Poor Kiba he looked so confused at the moment and he nearly jumped out of his skin when the other two started laughing. "Did I miss something?"

At the new voice Naruto started choking on his saliva and Haku looked up with a grin. "Ah, Uchiha-san! So nice of you to join us! Please sit down." Sasuke raised a thin brow and slowly sat next to the blonde. "So! Uchiha-san-" "Please, call me Sasuke." The long haired brunette squealed. "Okay! So, Sasuke have you and Naruto done the naughty??" Naruto, who had been taking a drink of his Amaretto Sour, spit out his drink and proceeded to choke while turning a lovely shade of red. Kiba mentally sighed, glad that this conversation was about the blonde and not himself.

"Tell me Haku, is it really any of your business if we've had sex or not?" The raven asked boredly and Haku pouted. "Fine, fine I won't ask again." He smiled. "Bu~t now I know that you did!" Naruto let his head fall to the table with a loud thud as his friend squealed like a fangirl. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hours later and several drinks Naruto giggled as he stumbled out of 'The Dawning Sun' with the Uchiha by his side. Sasuke is one that can hold his liquor but it seems as if the blonde can't. He sighed and wrapped his arm around the blue eyed man's waist as they walked, or stumbled in Naruto's case, to the raven's car. Opening the door Sasuke sat the blonde down in the passenger seat then walked around to the driver's side and got in.

After getting to Naruto's place the young Uchiha got out and helped the blonde artist out as well before taking him up to the man's apartment. When they got to the door Sasuke leaned Naruto against the wall as he searched for the blonde's keys. "Mmmn, 'suke…a'you gonna…stay wiff meh tonite." The blue eyed artist slurred out and the raven sighed pushing the key into the lock then taking the blonde inside. "Not tonight, Naruto."

Naruto whined and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as the raven laid him down on his bed. "Pwease stay wiff me 'suke…" Sasuke leaned down and softly kissed the blonde's pouting lips then pulled back. "Not tonight. I have work to do but I promise to come by tomorrow when I have time. I'll stay then, okay?" Naruto huffed and pouted. "Fine. Goo~odnite 'suke." He said then drifted off to sleep. Sasuke brushed blonde hairs away from the man's tan face, he watched Naruto sleep for a few minutes before he got up and left.

* * *

A short squatty man walked out of a large office building, it was in the wee hours of the morning and he was heading towards his car. He paused with his key at the keyhole at a soft melody that was being sung, echoing throughout the empty underground garage.

_Take care of yourself,_

_God is watching_

The man quickly turned around trying to see who was singing in the darkened garage at this hour but he saw no one.

_Don't hang yourself from your hand in a dark alley_

_Even if you talk alone he'll always find you_

The voice sounded so close and yet he still couldn't see anyone nor could he pinpoint what direction the person was in.

_He knows, so tell him your sins_

_Tell him, even if you don't know his face_

He was starting to get nervous now as he quickly turned back to his car trying to get the key in to turn it, but he was shaking to much and dropped the damned things. Cursing under his breath he reached down for them.

_But what am I going to do if heaven's doors are closed to me?_

The singing stopped just as he grabbed his keys and stood then someone giggled softly behind him. Swiftly he spun around only to see a bat being swung at him and a grinning face with crazed eyes before everything went black.

* * *

"Come on, it's time to wake up." An airy voice roused the man from the depths of darkness. God, did his head hurt like a bitch. He groaned and heard a soft giggle off to the side of him and he stilled all movement as he remembered what had happened in the underground parking lot. The short man tried to move but found himself strapped to a table and before he could open his eyes a bright light was turned on above him causing him to keep them shut a little longer.

"Who the hell are you? Do you even know who I am?! I could have your head for this!" The man shouted, instead of a soft giggle he received a loud laugh. He opened his eyes and blinked before looking around and finding the person who had him tied down.

"I do know who you are, Gato. You are the one who placed one of your men, maybe even more, in the police station. You're one of the biggest underground death dealers here in Konoha and you have your men round up young girls every now and then so that you can sell them as sex slaves overseas." Gato gaped at the man, how the hell did this kid know more about him than the cops? Or was he a cop?

"Hmm, it seems that I have made you go speechless. Well that won't last for long because shortly you will be screaming." A crazed laugh echoed through the room and soon after screams of agony sounded of the walls. Blood spilled to the floor and a small electric bone saw was tossed onto a nearby table. There was a happy hum as the man pulled the top part of Gato's head off to reveal the crooked business man's brain. "Well this is cool, I've always wanted to see what a working brain looked like." The killer said as he inspected the object in front of him.

"Y-you…re si-sic…k…you're…t-th…at ba…star-d tha…t I-I wa-s…wwar…ne-d ab-out…" Gato gasped out through his pain. The man chuckled and prodded the restrained man's brain but soon got bored with it. He tossed the top part of Gato's skull off to the side. "Well believe me when I say that even if you were hiding I would still find you. I do have my ways you know. It is a little risky for me to do this at this time if you know what I mean, though you probably don't so I'm just wasting my breath."

The stranger grinned then turned away putting on a pair of thick gloves over the ones he was already wearing. "I think I will untie you…but we will play a game." He said as he turned back around with barbwire. "I will wrap this around you loosely and if you can get free in time I'll let you go." A twisted smirk appeared across the man's face. "I-in…ti…meh?" Gato questioned weakly as the other started to wrap the barbed wire around him. Once finished the man undid the businessman's restraints and pulled the lamp back, it was a lamp similar to ones in a dentist office. The man turned the lamp to shine towards something above them and Gato's eyes widened.

There hanging ready to fall and swing at any given moment was a large pendulum. Gato's eyes turned toward the man who was staring right back at him, he watched as a feral grin stretched across his kidnapper and torturer's face. And with a push of the button the pendulum fell, swinging back and forth and as the seconds ticked by the blade fell lower. At this point Gato was struggling and yet he was getting nowhere, only causing him to loose that much more blood and with the top part of his head gone blood was spilling out that much faster with his movements.

It was far to late to escape now as the blade made its first cut then dropped even lower. Blood and flesh splattering everywhere, intestines and other internal organs flying and splattering across the floor and the man watched every minute of it as some blood hit his face. He stopped the pendulum then slowly walked away with a smirk.

* * *

Sasuke bolted up on his bed in a cold sweat. Shaky pale hands ran through his raven locks as he took a deep breath. "Dammit." Why did he have to dream about _that_ day? He hadn't thought about that event of his life in years. With a sigh the young Uchiha laid back down as his mind threw him back into his past.

_**Flashback**_

_A ten year old raven sat on the floor behind his father's desk reading one of his detective books. He always enjoyed good mystery books even if he was able to figure out who the murderers and such were not even halfway through the book. The boy was about ten pages into the book and he sighed looking up at his father that was working on paper work. The man looked down at his son. "Is something wrong Sasuke?" The young raven closed his book._

"_I know who the killer is." Sasuke said and his father blinked. "Oh? How far have you gotten through the book?" The man asked._

"_Halfway through page ten." He said and his father grunted. "Are you sure you know who it is?" Sasuke nodded. "Alright then, tell me." The young raven smiled and began his theory of what was going to happen in the story and what characters were most likely to be killed off next and so on. His father was impressed, he himself had read the book all the way through and so far his youngest son was right on all accounts._

_It was pretty late as Sasuke and his father walked out off the office building. Fugaku Uchiha was one of the best lawyers around and of course because of that he had many enemies. The little raven hopped into the passenger side of the car while his father stood outside of the drivers side with the door open as he took his suit jacket off. Fugaku leaned inside the car to toss his briefcase and jacket in the back when gunfire ring through the air. Sasuke jumped his eyes closing tight and he felt something warm hit his face, confused he slowly opened his onyx eyes only for them to widen._

_His father was slumped over and a car speed off down the road. Sasuke brought his pale hand up to his face then pulled it back. Blood. His father's blood, the raven's breathing increased and his body began to shake. Onyx eyes were wide with horror and he grabbed his raven locks before he let out a scream._

* * *

Well, hehe, I know you probably want to kill me but if you do then you will never find out how this turns out, now will you? Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and do any of you know who sings that song that was sung by the killer? If you can guess I'll give you a cookie!! Please read and review. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to write there is just so much going on at the moment and on top of that I'll write a few paragraphs then go blank. Damn writers block! Anyway enjoy!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto~ *dances around while singing to myself***

* * *

Chapter 15

_Sasuke sat in the back of an ambulance staring off into space, his once bright eyes now dull. He heard a voice call his name but he didn't look to see who it was, even if they sounded familiar._

_A sixteen year old Itachi stood in front of his little brother calling to him. "Sasuke…" No use, the boy was staring straight ahead but his eye were not seeing anything. He snapped his fingers in front of the younger raven's face. No reaction. Itachi wrapped Sasuke up in his arms pulling the boy close, he knew that at the moment his brother's mind was fragile. "Sasuke, it's okay I'm here now." The younger raven didn't respond. It was like Sasuke was nothing but a doll, an empty shell, the light had left his eyes and his mind had shut down in order to cope with the situation. If it were not for the light rise and fall of the boy's chest one would think the raven dead._

_Itachi looked up at a scream, it looks like his mother had arrived. She was crying hysterically over their father's body. The older raven glanced to his side as a young silver haired man walked up to him. "Kakashi." Itachi greeted and Kakashi nodded and looked at Sasuke. "How's he doing?" The raven's eyes wondered back to his little brother who he was still holding. "He's locked himself away." Itachi said as he gently closed the boy's dull eyes._

"_We will do our best to find out who did this, I swear." The silver haired man said sincerely. With a firm nod Itachi gathered Sasuke up and carried the boy off._

* * *

_It had taken months for Sasuke to somewhat return to normal. He had gone through the motion of everyday life but he was now more withdrawn from the other kids in school. The raven kept to himself, not making any friends and immersing himself in school work. Itachi had gotten Sasuke more detective books but those, as the older Uchiha found out later, were thrown straight into the garbage._

_The younger raven would normally stay out late in the library in order to keep busy when he had no school work left. But not today, today he went home right after school. He wanted nothing more than to lock himself up in his room. When he walked up the stairs he heard his mother's soft cries, he knew why. It was the same reason he wanted to shut himself up, it was the one year anniversary of his father's murder. His face was blank as he walked towards his mother's room and reached for the knob but paused when he heard her sigh and laugh softly._

_Sasuke frowned and opened the door. Mikoto had her back to him as she stood looking out the window. "Mother…?" His eyes widened as she turned. "Ah, Sasuke how was your day?" She asked but his eyes were trained on the kitchen knife she held. Blood dripped from her wrists to the floor. She nodded her head and smiled as if he answered her. "Good, good. That's wonderful, dear. Now, be a good boy for your brother because I'm going to go be with your father." Mikoto said as she raised the knife and plunged it into her chest, she pulled it out only to thrust it back in then fell to the floor._

_Blood pooled around her body, all Sasuke could do was stand there staring at her and he watched her eyes dim and her breathing slow down to nothing as death took her. His face was once again blank, he didn't know how long he had stood there before he turned and walked out. The raven went to his room tossing his school bag onto his bed then walked to his bathroom. He stripped out of his uniform after turning on the shower then stepped in once the water was hot._

_Later Sasuke was in the kitchen cutting up a tomato for his sandwich when Itachi walked through the front door. The older raven blinked as he walked into the kitchen and saw his little brother. "Sasuke, you're home early." The younger Uchiha looked over at his brother. "Hn." Was all he said as he finished making his sandwich and took it to the table then sat down and started eating._

"_Where's mother? She normally starts dinner around this time." Itachi asked, the younger raven took another bite of his food before he answered. "She's upstairs." The older Uchiha frowned at this._

"_What is she doing?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_What do you mean nothing? If she's upstairs she must be doing something." Itachi said now starting to get a little irritated with his brother. Sasuke finished his sandwich and stood up with his plate. He looked up at his brother. "She is doing _nothing_ because she is dead." The raven turned to the sink and Itachi stared at the boy as if he was off his rocker. Sasuke turned back to his brother after he washed and dried the plate. "She killed herself." He said nonchalantly. Itachi's eyes widened then he raced up the stairs to find their mother._

_Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book he grabbed from his father's study when Itachi came back down stairs. The older raven shut his cell and stared at his little brother. "When did you find her, Sasuke." The younger of the two looked up from his book. "I didn't _findher_, Itachi. Though she had already slit her wrists before I opened the door." He paused briefly before he continued. "She said she was going to go be with father before she plunged the knife into her chest twice. I watched as she fell to the floor and watched her eyes dim as she lay in a pool of her own blood." Sasuke said as if he were talking about the weather then looked back down at the book in his hands and continued reading._

_**End Flashback**_

After the incident Kakashi had taken the boys in and Sasuke was sent to a therapist, whom in turn said that it would be wise to send the boy to a institution for a short time just to be safe. So Sasuke had spent nearly a full two years in a mental institution, doped up on antidepressants and being forced into going to group therapy three times a week.

The raven shook his head, he needed to focus and not think of the past. Getting up he went to his kitchen and started a pot of coffee before he went to take as shower.

* * *

Gaara walked into Naruto's apartment and pocketed the spare key he had made. Glancing around he noticed that Kyuubi wasn't there, he could tell because the older man would always leave his shoes thrown haphazardly by the door. He wondered if Naruto was up yet or not, the red-head knew that the blonde had gone out with the others but that didn't matter Naruto was just as bad as him when it came to sleep.

Walking over to the hall he noticed the blonde's light on, seems Naruto was up after all. Gaara quietly opened the door only for a paint brush to fly past his head, he blinked then looked over at the blonde man. Naruto turned towards the door and blinked his blue eyes. "Oh, sorry about that Gaara I didn't know it was you." The red-head stared for a few minutes before he walked into the room and sat on the bed watching as the blonde artist picked up another brush and continued painting.

"Do you work later?" Gaara asked, a steady tanned hand painted even strokes.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" The red-head asked and Naruto continued painting.

"Yes, why?"

"You've just seemed out of it lately." The tanned hand paused briefly before moving again. "Is it Uchiha or is something else bothering you?" Naruto stopped and turned around. "I'm fine, there is nothing bothering me. And Sasuke…well, there's not much to say about him considering we've only known each other for a short time. I don't know if we would be considered as dating or not, I mean I like him and all but like I said there's not much to say."

Gaara nodded his head in understanding about the Uchiha but something was definitely bothering the blonde. "Gaara…" The red-head blinked and gave a small grunt for Naruto to continue. The blue eyed man turned back to his painting before he spoke again. "Sasuke told me that he is a detective…he's working on a case, he said…he said Sai was killed and that you were a suspect. I told him that you would never do something like that, that you wouldn't just go around killing people." The blonde artist said softly.

"Do you think it was me? Is that what has you so out of it?" The red-head asked and Naruto snapped his head in Gaara's direction. "NO! No, I know it wasn't you. I know it wasn't. I just…I don't know, I'm tired and so much has happened so fast lately it's making my head spin."

"I see. So Uchiha is working on the case that the cops haven't been able to solve. It's been on the news, not to much on details but the murders have been going on for two years now." The red-head said as Naruto turned back to has painting. The artist blinked and dipped his paintbrush into the red oil paint before smearing it over his canvas to blend with some of the other colors. "Oh? Why haven't they been able to catch the guy? I mean most of the criminals seem to get caught unless they have ungodly amounts of money to keep them out of prison." The blonde paused briefly before continuing. "Though now that I think of it I suppose the cops suck at catching criminals don't they?" Naruto shook his head to cast away negative thoughts about how long it took for them to catch his family's murderers.

The two were silent after that and Gaara watched as his blonde friend continued with his painting.

* * *

Kyuubi stood with his back against a building down town, hands shoved in his pockets and cigarette hanging from his mouth. He had been gathering as much information from underground sources that he could about this murderer. He snorted, what he found out was that whoever this person was is targeting only criminals and the like. The reason the cops were stumped on this was because this person had killed people that weren't even in their system, yet had committed heinous crimes without the police's knowledge.

The murderer was even going after ex criminals, Kyuubi ran a hand though his red hair. Fuck, now he really needed to be careful. Taking another drag from his cigarette he sighed and kicked off the wall, tossing the butt of the cancer stick to the ground. The red-head walked down the road till he reached another bar to get more information.

* * *

Shukaku knocked on the door then yawned before pulling out a smoke and lighting it up. He sighed irritably and knocked again. Slowly the door opened to reveal blue eyes and blonde hair. "Is there something I can help you with?" Shukaku blinked at the unknown emotion that flashed through blue eyes. "Ah, yeah your uncle asked me to watch over you. Tch, fucking bastard, you're old enough to take care of yourself. Not only that but your friend ain't no pushover either." The dirty blonde said as he glanced at the door that was only partly open, knowing that someone else was behind the door standing next to the blonde.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the man standing before him. "Why would my uncle send someone to 'watch over' me and not tell me about it?" Shukaku frowned and pulled the cigarette from his mouth after taking a long drag. "Listen kid, probably because the bastard didn't think I would actually make myself known to you and just follow you like some type of stalker. But I have news for that asshole, there is no way in hell that I'm going to jail just because I was asked to look out for some brat." Naruto raised a brow then cut his eyes over to Gaara who was standing beside him.

"Sorry but I don't know you so I'm going to ask you to leave." The golden blonde man said, Shukaku raised a brow then rolled his eyes. "Fine, but at least let me have a warmer jacket so that I can wait outside for the dickwad." Naruto nodded and closed the door before he turned towards the closet door and grabbed a spare jacket. He then glanced at Gaara before opening the door, the dirty blonde man was standing there looking down the hall taking another drag of the cigarette in his mouth. Shukaku glanced at the younger blonde as Naruto handed him a coat. "Thanks." He said as he grabbed the jacket then walked off.

* * *

Sasuke was going over all the files of all those who had been killed by the murderer, he tried to find out what was in common with those with a record and those without one. He reached for another file just as his phone rang, sighing the raven picked up. "What?" Sasuke blinked. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." He snapped his phone shut and got up slipping on his shoes and jacket and grabbing his keys before heading out.

Sasuke pulled up to a warehouse in the middle of downtown, cop cars surrounded the area. If the raven wasn't mistaken this place was owned by one of the most powerful businessmen in Konoha. He slipped passed the tape and entered the building. "Ah, Sasuke over here." Looking over the raven saw Kakashi so he walked up to the man. Without a word the silver haired man pointed over towards a room and they both walked over nearly being pushed over by an officer that rushed out emptying his stomach contents.

The raven steeled himself before he walked into the room, this one room was out of the ordinary compared to the other rooms he had past. For one it was decked out into a torture chamber of sorts, it was scary how the killer may have set everything up without anyone knowing then waiting for the right time to strike. There on the table in the center of the room was Gato, the businessman that owned the place as well as several other warehouses and corporations. The scene was gruesome blood was everywhere as well as body parts, well fuck the files just keep coming don't they. That makes three killings in less than a month, two back to back.

Sasuke walked around the scene carefully. "It's okay, Sasuke, the CSI have already photographed the area and marked what they found to be evidence. You can go to the lab later to see what all they bagged if you want." The raven looked up at Kakashi but continued as if he didn't even hear the silver haired man. Calculating onyx eyes picked up every detail, Kakashi had his men vacate the room then followed them out to leave Sasuke to his inspection.

Haku sat out on his balcony drinking a cup of hot tea, he sighed peacefully as the wind blew his hair off to one side. Raising the cup to his lips he took a sip then cut his eyes down and over to the police radio that was sitting on the small side table. He frowned slightly then stood up, turning off the radio and walking back inside shutting the glass door behind him. The brunette went to the kitchen and washed his cup out before going to the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in, this was going to be another long day. Haku sighed as the hot water soothed his tense muscles. "I wonder if Kakashi will let me back early?" He said to himself as he lathered his hair.

Sasuke frowned, he didn't like what he found, _at all_. He walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for Kakashi he waited for the man to come over. "Is there still a CSI member around?" The silver haired cop nodded his head and Sasuke continued. "Good. Tell them to get me a kit, I've found something they've missed." Kakashi raised a brow but went off to fetch the remaining CSI. After returning with the kit the raven haired detective took it and went back into the room to collect the evidence.

Sasuke walked out with the kit and without even glancing at Kakashi he said. "I'm going to the lab." The silver haired man nodded and watched as the young detective walked out. Something was wrong, he could tell. Maybe he should go visit Itachi, then perhaps shine a little light on what has Sasuke so out of it, hopefully the raven's nightmares weren't returning do to all of the murder scenes lately.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the hall in the hospital when he bumped into a silver haired male that was wearing a doctors coat. He blinked and looked at the name stitched into the lab coat, Dr. Kabuto Yakushi. "Ah, sorry about that I should have been watching where I was going." The man said, the blonde smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, it's okay I wasn't looking either. Um, are you new here or something? I haven't seen you around before."

"Well I transferred over from Sunagakure General Hospital about two years ago." Kabuto said with a small smirk. "Eh?! Really?! I've never noticed you around at all! Err…sorry." Naruto said sheepishly with a light blush and Kabuto smiled.

"That's alright, you could always make it up to me by having lunch with me." The silver haired man said hopefully. "Oh, sorry but I already have a lunch date." The blonde artist said and Kabuto sighed.

"Oh well, maybe another time then…uh, I'm sorry what was your name?" The doctor asked and Naruto blinked before answering. "Naruto, but I'm afraid I'm not single if that's what you are hoping for. Though, how about tomorrow morning we get coffee? My treat, just as an apology of course." The blonde said then looked at the clock in the hall and gasped. "Sorry I gotta go, see ya!" He said as he took off down the hall without a backwards glance.

Kabuto smirked and chuckled darkly. "He's so trusting, to bad for him." He said as he began walking down the hall in the direction of the entrance smirk still plastered on his face.

* * *

God this took forever! But at least it's done. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not o- I DO OWN IT AND SOON I WILL OWN THE WORLD! BAHAHAHAHAHA! *gets shot with a tranquilizer***

Chapter 16

Haku flipped on his TV was he walked by and into the kitchen, he grabbed at bottle of water then returned to the living room and flopped down on the sofa. As he flicked through the channels he stopped on the news station and opened his water to take a sip. The brunette sighed, he was so bored and if he couldn't go back to work soon he would go crazy sitting around his apartment. Haku went to change the channel before freezing at the next information released on the news.

* * *

Kyuubi walked up to his nephew's apartment building and flung the entrance door open. The next thing he knew he had a knee in his gut then he was on the ground grunting in pain. Shit, he should have been more careful and shouldn't have let his guard down. "Tch, I think you're getting old, cocksucker." The red-head turned his head and glared up at the dirty blonde man standing above him. "Fucking asshole, w-what the hell do you d-doing? And what the hell, I'm only thirty-three! I am not fucking old!" Kyuubi growled out as he sat up and Shukaku stared down at him blankly.

"That's for making me fucking wait for your Goddamned girly ass in the fucking cold for three mother fucking hours." The blonde said as he kicked out at the green eyed man only for his leg to be caught. Kyuubi pulled Shukaku's leg causing the man to lose his balance and crash to the ground as well. The two men started punching and kicking at each other and began rolling around trying to pin the other down, both forgetting what started the fight to begin with.

After a while of grappling with one another the two were breathing heavily while glaring at each other. "What are you doing here in the first place, Shukaku?" Kyuubi asked as he wiped some blood from his lip. The blonde blinked then scratched his head while looking up as if thinking of a reason why he was here. "Ah, because you asked me to watch the brat."

The red-head did a palm dive then glared at the idiot sitting in front of him. "Dumbass! I didn't mean to come here and stay to watch over him! I meant from a distance you damned idiot!" Shukaku stared at him then shrugged his shoulders before standing.

"I know what you meant, but I was kicked out of my apartment and have nowhere to stay."

"How the hell did you get kicked out?"

" 'Cause I didn't pay."

Kyuubi groaned in frustration as he stood up and slapped the man upside the head. "Why the fuck didn't you pay your rent?"

Shukaku rubbed his head and replied with a simple. " 'Cause I don't have any money." At this the red-head just wanted to strangle the idiotic moron, but he just sighed and grabbed Shukaku's arm and dragged him to his and Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he walked down the dark street, Tsunade had made him work his ass off just because he was a few minutes late. "Stupid old hag." He said and wasn't watching where he was going as he turned the corner causing him to bump into someone. The blonde artist lost his balance and fell on his ass with a grunt, he then rubbed his aching backside as he frowned and looked up. Blue eyes widened, a gasp escaping pink lips. "You're-"

* * *

Sasuke sat in the lab, the evidence sitting long forgotten, his raven hair covering his pale face and his body slouched in the chair. It couldn't be right, it just couldn't, but then again… he slowly stood and grabbed his things before leaving. Pulling out his cell he called Kakashi. _- "Sasuke? Is there something wrong, you only ever call me when there is something important you need to talk about. Hmm, what did you find out?"-_

"Kakashi, I need you to set up a couple of interrogation rooms. I have a few people to bring in and question."

_- "Ah, alright then I'll get it done. Are you going to tell me who you're bringing in?"-_

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said before hanging up and walking out to his car starting it up and driving off. He pulled up to the apartment building and turned his car off, sighing and letting his head fall on the steering wheel. Getting out of his car and slamming the door behind him, the raven haired detective walked up to the door of the building and walked in going up the stairs to the floor he needed. Sasuke knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and revealed a tall dirty blonde with honey eyes, the man was shirtless with a towel around his neck and his black sweets hanging low while his hair was still wet from the shower he had been in moments ago. His lip curling back the blonde narrowed his eyes. "Tch, what is an Uchiha doing here? Is there something you want?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as well. "Who the hell are you, where's Naruto."

Blonde eyebrows shot up to the man's hairline. "Oh, you need the brat for something? Ah, well he's not here at the moment, if I'm not mistaken he's still at work. I'm supposed to keep an eye on him but the brat doesn't trust me." The man rambled on and on and the raven raised a brow in confusion. What the hell, this guy sang like a canary without even being interrogated or forced, though it didn't seem like the guy was doing it on purpose, he was just really loosed-lipped. And the guy was still babbling on, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to walk off without looking back.

Just as Shukaku closed the door Kyuubi walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, he looked over at the blonde. "Who was that?"

"Hmm? Who?" The blonde man said as he turned to the red-head. Kyuubi's eye twitched and a vain popped on his head, _God_ this guy was driving him nuts! He growled and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, at least it would calm him down a bit then later he could pound the shit out of Shukaku and make the man speak.

* * *

Naruto frowned then scratched his chin. "Uh…sorry who are you again?" The silver haired man raised a brow. "Come now, Naruto-kun, it hasn't been that long since we last seen each other. Well maybe two years is a while." The man said.

The blonde artist frowned even more before realization dawned on him, Naruto's blue eyes narrowed into an icy glare. "Yeah, I remember you now. You're that bastard that betrayed Zabuza causing him to get killed, I thought you were still in prison."

"Hehehe, well I was very good while I was in there and they decided to let me out on bail. But now my boss has given me a job to do and I need to get it done." The silver haired man said as he raised a gun to the blonde's head with a wide grin. "I'll need you to come along quietly, we wouldn't want you getting scratch on that pretty face of yours now would we?"

* * *

Sasuke walked into the police station and straight into Kakashi's office. The chief of police looked up from his little orange book and raised a brow as files were dropped onto his desk. "Those are the people I want you to gather up for the interrogation rooms, I'll be at home resting for a bit so call me when you have everyone." With that said the raven haired detective walked out leaving a befuddled Kakashi behind.

The silver haired man glanced down at the files and sighed, know wonder the young raven seemed so detached. He stood up and walked out of his office in order to gather the officers he would need to escort the suspects back to the station. Kakashi sighed again and ran a hand though his hair, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Naruto was shoved into a hard wooden chair and tied up, he glared at the man grinning down at him. "Aw. Now, now Naru-chan no need to glare like that. You want to know something? The only reason you're here is because of your uncle, he tried to quit knowing that there was no way he could. Kyuubi should have known better than leave the boss like that."

The blonde sat there glare still firm on his face not saying a word, it was starting to piss of the older man. "Fucking brat, you don't want to talk? Tch, then I'll just make you scream." The silver haired man reached forward and grabbed Naruto's neck cutting off the younger man's airway.

"Mizuki, that is enough." A voice hissed causing the man, Mizuki, to turn around. "Oh, Orochimaru-sama, I-" The tall man held up his hand silencing Mizuki. Orochimaru walked around to stand in front of the tied up blonde, he was a sickly pale man with long black hair and his eyes reminded Naruto of a snake.

"Hmm, well he is a pretty one isn't he?" The snake man said as he rubbed the blonde artist's cheek then smirked. "Mn, Kabuto, is he still a virgin?"

Kabuto, the doctor that Naruto had ran into at the hospital earlier, walked further into the room glaring at Mizuki as he did, the cute blonde was supposed to be his catch. "No, he was raped as a young child when his foster family was killed." He said as he finally looked at his boss, the silver haired doctor smirked at the shocked expression on Naruto's face and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "I'm also positive he has slept with Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh? Such a shame, with the way he looks one would think him to be pure. Though I bet he is as tight as one." Orochimaru chuckled lowly and tightly gripped the back of artist's golden locks and smashed his lips against Naruto's own. Keeping his mouth closed tight, the blonde glared at the snake-like man causing Orochimaru to yank on his hair.

When Naruto gasped in pain the pale long haired man slipped in his tongue, though he screamed and yanked back with blood running down his chin. Glaring, the blonde spit out the tip of Orochimaru's tongue causing said man to pull out his gun, cracking Naruto across the side of the face.

Naruto's blonde locks covered his eyes as he hung his head slightly and the pale snake stormed out of the room with his lackeys right behind him. He let a smirk ghost across his lips as his blue eyes watched their retreating backs through his hair. Taking the hit across the face was a bitch but at least that bastard wouldn't try anything for a while at least.

* * *

Haku walked out of his apartment, hair covering his face as he slowly walked down the hall to the stairwell. "Why, why did they let him out? It's not fair. How could they let someone like him walk out like that?" He muttered to himself as he left his apartment complex and dazedly walked down the dark streets.

"I won't let him get away with what he did, I won't." The brunette stopped and glanced up to the night sky, his eyes held a crazed look as he laughed to himself softly. "Don't worry Zabuza, I will take him down for you, my love." With that said he continued to make his way down the empty alleyways in order to find his target.

* * *

Sasuke stood under the spray of the shower, eyes staring blankly in front of him. He put his hands up on the wall in to brace himself as he hung his head, blood running down his knuckles. Lifting his head as he heard his cell phone, the young detective turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. "What?" Sasuke asked as he answered the phone.

-_ "I have the rooms set up as well as most of the people you wanted to me to get. Sasuke, we weren't able to find _him_. Maybe something-" _-

"I understand, I'll be there in ten minutes." The raven said and hung up on Kakashi, he then went to his room to get dressed before heading out.

* * *

Kyuubi sat in a plastic chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared across the table at the two-way mirror. Why the hell was he brought here? He hadn't done anything wrong, well nothing that deserved being brought down to the station. The red-head glared harder, it wasn't his fault that that damned Shukaku pushed his nerves to the brink of insanity. When the cops knocked on the door Kyuubi had been chocking the life out of the sandy blonde. _Tch, fucking asshole, crying out like he was being murdered! Then had the gull to smirk as I was dragged out of _MY_ apartment! Fucking bitch._

Growling beneath his breath, the fiery red-head finally snapped. "Are you going to make me wait in here for fucking eternity or what?" And just about that time the door opened causing green eyes to snap in it's direction then narrowed. "Uchiha, what is the meaning of this?"

Sasuke stared at Kyuubi with emotionless eyes before shutting the door behind him. "I have some questions I would like to have answered."

* * *

Sorry it's so short but you'll have to deal with it for now. I just moved to another state and I'm looking for a job at the moment. I hope you liked this chapter though so please read and review. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**The poll results are… drum roll please!**

**Sasuke: 0%**

**Naruto: 0%**

**Kyuubi: 14%**

**Haku: 14%**

**Gaara: 28%**

**And Someone else all together: 42%!**

***looks at the results* Hmm, well~ guess you just have to wait to find out, ne?**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

Chapter 17

"What?" Kyuubi asked as he stared at the raven haired detective as if the man had grown another head. Sasuke just looked at the red-head for a few seconds before repeating himself. "I said where was Naruto in the early hours yesterday morning?" The blonde's uncle glared at the raven before letting out a deep growl and reaching across the table snagging the front of Sasuke's shirt. It was too fucking much, too damned early in the morning, he had been in here since late last night waiting for someone to come in only for it to be his lover's brother accusing Naruto of something!

"Where do you think he was Uchiha? Were you not with him late the night before at The Dawning Sun? Tell me did you drop him off at home afterwards?"

"I did."

"Then where the fuck do you think he was? Most likely he was drunk, cause I know he can't hold his liquor if his life depended on it, and in bed passed out! Am I right?" Kyuubi yelled in the detective's face then pushed him back into his seat.

Sasuke looked unfazed. "He was drunk, I agree, but has he ever wandered off in the middle of the night or early mornings? He could very well have not been himself, in some type of daze."

The older man growled. "I don't know what the fuck you are trying to accuse my nephew of, but Naruto would never do anything to harm others. So tell me what the hell am I doing here."

"Naruto went through a lot as a child, did he not? What I am saying is that there is a possibility that everything that happened to him could have warped his mind." At this Kyuubi flipped the table over and delivered a hard punch to the Uchiha's face, he sneered down at the pale man.

"You're one to talk Uchiha, your childhood was none the pleasant and look where it got you sent to. So don't you dare point fingers at others just because of their misfortune as a child." Sasuke grunted as he picked himself up off the floor brushing his clothes off then looking up into the man's green eyes, crimson blood running down his chin standing out like a beckon on pale skin.

"You're right, but I'm not the one who wound up as a killer. Not everyone does, though there are those few that wind up with a screw lose. It's like how a parent smokes or does drugs and tells their child not to yet the child doesn't listen, why should they if the parents do it, or when one is abused for years and once grown they _become_ the abusers." Sasuke said calmly as he walked towards the door. "I'm not saying that Naruto is a murderer but unless I can prove his innocence he is the number one suspect on my list at the moment."

The young detective walked out leaving behind a fuming red-head. Kyuubi cursed as he threw anything he could get his hands on. "Fucking Uchiha! If Naruto is harmed in any way I will kill you slowly! Do you hear me you fucking asshole?"

* * *

Gaara sat in a plastic chair, eyes closed as he waited for someone to enter the room he was placed in what seemed hours ago. Pale aqua eyes opened as the door creaked, he stared blankly at dull black orbs. "Uchiha."

"Sabaku." Sasuke replied as he sat down opposite the red-head.

"What do you want? Naruto told me that I was a suspect in your case, so tell me did you find something against me or are you just trying to provoke me?"

"Nothing like that, I'm actually going to ask you questions about Naruto." The raven said causing Gaara to narrow his eyes as he looked the detective over taking in his busted lip that glistened crimson as the light hit on it as well as the forming bruise.

"You must have Kyuubi in the next room, that means Naruto is a suspect. Why don't you go talk to him? Ask him what you want to know, I'm sure you have him locked away in a room not too far from hear as well." The red-head sneered.

Sasuke leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "No one has been able to find him, last I heard he was at work but now he is nowhere to be found." Gaara straightened in his chair his shoulders stiff.

"What do you mean nowhere to be found? Have you looked everywhere for him?"

The raven shrugged. "I'm not sure where all they looked, but I have them looking at his other friends' places as well. I believe it was Kiba, Iruka, your sister Temari, as well as Haku's place. If there are any other places that I may have missed I need you to tell me if you want me to prove his innocence." He said as his black orbs studied the man in front of him causing Gaara to shift slightly then look away.

"There has been someone after Kyuubi, they would do anything to get to him. If you can't find Naruto anywhere then it's likely that he was taken." Aqua eyes turned back and narrowed. "With Kyuubi and myself in here it was the perfect opportunity for him to be swept away. If that is the case Uchiha you'd best find him as fast as you can before something happens to him or you're a dead man."

* * *

Haku turned another corner coming up behind another minion to the boss of this godforsaken building, he quickly got the man in a head lock. "Where is Mizuki?" He hissed and tightened his grip as the tall blonde made to turn. "Answer me!"

"How the fuck should I know and who the fuck is Mizuki anyway?" The man said as he was finally able to twist around, his honey colored eyes narrowing at the brunette. As their eyes met the blonde smiled wickedly. "Ah, you're Haku, the brat's friend correct?"

"What the hell are you talking about? How the fuck do you know me?" Haku growled and honey eyes danced with amusement. The brunette pulled out his knife ready to slit the man's throat when he was suddenly slammed against the wall. He shuddered at the dark laughter that rang through the hallway as he looked up at the blonde towering over him. This man was dangerous, Haku knew that just by looking the man in the eye. Shakily, the brunette rose from his slumped position wearily watching the blonde.

The honey eyed man yawned and scratched behind his head as he turned to look down the hall. "The brat is here, he was taken." He said as he held up a piece of folded paper between his fingers, honey orbs shining in the dim light as he glanced back towards Haku. "Kyuubi was hauled off by the pigs for interrogation so I guess I'm stuck with saving the pipsqueak." The blonde paused, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Hopefully Orochimaru hasn't laid his filthy hands on kid yet." Was all he said before walking away without even waiting for Haku's response.

"Naruto." The brunette whispered before following after the stranger.

* * *

Naruto growled lowly as he tugged at the rope that bound his hands behind him, he was getting bored dammit! And sitting in a fucking hard chair for two hours with no one to bitch at about it was starting to grate on his nerves. He sighed then relaxed his body before suddenly jerking his right side forward. Grunting as his shoulder dislocated, Naruto did the same with the other side and exhaled heavily. "What a pain in the ass." He said as he slowly but surely brought his arms up then over his head.

After relocating both shoulders the blonde stood up. "Idiots. Don't even know how to tie someone up correctly." He mumbled as he loosened the rope and pulled his hands free. Sighing and rubbing his wrists, Naruto made his way towards the door.

The blonde slipped out the door and made his way down the hall, pausing just before turning the corner. Naruto pressed his back to the wall inching his way to peek around and down the next hall. He gasped as his sight was met with a solid chest, with wide eyes he slowly looked up into honey colored orbs. "You!" Naruto growled. "I should have known that you didn't come to my apartment because my uncle wanted you to 'watch over me', you work for that snake bastard!"

"Oi, I don't work for the snake anymore, haven't in years. Not since Kyuubi wound up and disappearing back when he decided to quit working for him." There it was again, that unknown emotion flickering in blue eyes. "The names Shukaku by the way."

"I don't care if your name is Kami!-"

Mutter. "I didn't say I was God."

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could through you!-"

Scoff. "I doubt you could even pick me up."

"I don't trust criminals!"

Twitch. "Ex criminal, and just so you know if you say you can't trust me then I guess you can't trust Kyuubi either, ne?" Shukaku said as he boredly twisted his pinky in his ear. Naruto paused and glared at the taller male in front of him then turned as he heard someone call his name.

"Haku!" He shouted as he ran towards the brunette. "What are you doing here?" Haku cut his eyes away in order to avoid bright blue orbs. "You…you came here because of _him_ right, so that you can get revenge. …Haku don't do it, it won't stop your suffering."

"I have to do this Naruto, please don't stop me." The brunette said as he walked past the blonde, causing Naruto to turn and grab his arm, blue eyes looking up into brown and he let go with a sigh. "Fine, but you must promise to not kill yourself afterwards and you must turn yourself in." Haku stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling softly.

"Very well then." He said then turned to the older man. "I want you to get Naruto out of here." Haku demanded of Shukaku, this causing the dirty blonde to snort.

"And miss all the fun, yeah right." The brunette glared and threw his knife at Shukaku only for it to be caught by the man. As the two bickered back and forth with Naruto watching in slight amusement and annoyance none noticed someone come up behind the young artist.

"Can you two please shut up? Someone might hear you."

"Hehe, you're right about that." A voice said causing Naruto to turn around only for him to be hit in the side of his head by a crowbar, sending the blonde crashing to the floor.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Sasuke rushed out to his car after getting the information he needed from Kyuubi, the red-head had promised him death much the same as Gaara if anything happened to Naruto due to them being locked up. "Sasuke." He paused and looked up before he pulled the door shut. "I'm in a hurry Kakashi, I need to find Naruto before it's too late." The silver haired man tossed the young detective his keys causing a thin black brow to raise.

"My car is right around the corner, it's faster than yours so take it. I'll call and send out back up as soon as possible." The raven nodded his head in thanks then took off in the direction of Kakashi's car. He smirked as he spotted the chief's vehicle, quickly jumping in and burning rubber out of the parking lot. "Hang on, Naruto, I'm coming."

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto, oh god say something!" Haku shouted and was at the blonde's side in an instant while Shukaku threw the brunette's knife at the silver haired man, hitting him only in his shoulder.

"Tch, good reflexes. I was aiming for your head." He smirked and tapped his forehead. "Right between the eyes." Mizuki growled as he pulled the sharp object from his body then threw it back, missing Shukaku completely. "Your aim sucks balls."

The sliver haired man glared then smirked causing the blonde to frown. "But mine doesn't." Turning quickly at the voice, honey orbs widened a fraction as he looked down the barrel of a gun. Seconds ticked by and everything seemed to play in slow motion as Kabuto smirked and pulled the trigger. "Goodbye, Shukaku."

The gun shot resounded off of the walls and blooded splattered the ground shortly followed by a gasped breath that broke the wicked silence. "Hmm, seems you have excellent reflexes. It was a feat in itself to dodge at this distance, but your wound is fatal." The white haired man's smirk widened. "You were to soft, you should have killed Itachi years ago and yet you couldn't bring yourself to do so, why is that I wonder?"

Shukaku glared the best he could, blood running down the sides of his mouth, he gripped the left side of his neck as more blood gushed out from the deep wound and his honey eyes dull slightly. Kabuto grabbed a fist full off dirty blonde hair causing the injured man to flinch. "Hmm, I see… you were in love with Kyuubi weren't you? Hehe, how rich. In love with a man who was in love with another, the enemy mind you, and he never loved you back. It must have been painful to watch the two lovebirds, ne?"

"G-go…to hell…m-mother…fucker…" Shukaku gasped out, spitting in Kabuto's face. The white haired doctor sneered at the man before him then slammed the ex criminal's head into the ground and stood up.

Haku quickly got to his feet after the brief shock of what had just happened. He tackled Mizuki down wrestling the crowbar from the man only to have it shot out of his grip. Hissing and cradling his bleeding hand, the brunette was knocked backwards by his lover's murderer. Before Haku could get to his feet Kabuto was holding the gun to his head as Mizuki groaned and picked himself up off the floor while coughing from having the wind knocked out of him.

Sneering down at the young cop, the white haired man pushed his glasses up then smirked. "Ah, yes you where that cop's lover, the one that thought he could bust Orochimaru-sama." He chuckled. "Well, don't worry you'll see him soon enough." Haku glared up at the wicked doctor only for his brown eyes to widen, a gasp leaving his lips.

"Batter's up~" Kabuto's eyes widened at the chilly voice, quickly turning the last thing he saw was a twisted grin before the long forgotten crowbar met the side of his head.

The brunette cop watched as the white haired man fell to the floor then gasped as his savior crouched in front of him. The grin widened as the man brought a finger to his lips. "Hmm, shall we get down to business? You want revenge right, so let me gather everyone else I need before I can have my fun." He said as he stood up, grabbing Kabuto's shirt then walking over to a knocked out Mizuki doing the same.

_When did he get Mizuki?_ Haku wondered as his savior drug the two men down the hall, he paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Well are you coming or not?" The man said narrowing his eyes slightly before he dropped the two unconscious bodies and throwing a small knife past the brunette. This caused Haku's eyes to widened and he looked over in the direction the weapon went.

Shukaku winced and grunted in pain as the sharp object went through his hand making him drop his cell. His honey eyes looked up as a shadow loomed over him and hissed when the man above him stepped on his hand as he ripped the knife from it. "That's not a wise decision _Shukaku_. I suggest if you want to live you keep your mouth shut. Or should I cut out your tongue?" The dirty blonde just closed his eyes to weak to do anything else. "Hmm, good boy, now stay. Hehe." He chuckled then walked away from Shukaku grabbing up the two men again.

Haku's savior kicked open a door pulling the unconscious bodies into the room with the brunette following closely. "Now time to hunt the others down." He said and turned to the cop. "Stay here." Was all that was said before the man walked out.

"He's the one doing all the killings…" Haku whispered to himself a shiver running down his spin.

* * *

Shukaku lay in the hall, his body was numb and he felt weak. _So… I'm going… to die_. He chuckled before coughing up more blood. _I…I never got to…tell him what…I-I did_. Dull honey eyes glanced over to his phone, slowly he reached out for it wrapping his fingers around the cold plastic.

Pressing a few buttons the blonde then hit send and sighed. _I'm cold_. Shukaku's chest tightened at that thought, fear and anxiety twisting in his gut. _Not yet…just a little…longer_. He was getting tired, his eyelids were heavy now and his vision was waning. _Kyuubi…_ This was his last thought as his eyes shut completely and darkness embraced him like a mother would her child.

* * *

*falls over and groans* Well that's it for this chapter. Hmm, I think there will only be one more chapter if I'm not mistaken and quite a bit will still happen. At least that's what I tell myself.

Naruto: …Why do I always get hit? T-T

Uh…sorry?

Sasuke: *rises eyebrow* One more chapter? Really?

…Uh, yes? *looks around* Don't confuse me! Anyways last chance to vote who you think the murderer is on my profile or even in your reviews. Reviews would be good then you can let me know why you think it is who you believe it to be, get it? No? yes? *sighs* Whatever, read and review! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Poll results!**

**Someone else altogether- 41%**

**Gaara- 16%**

**Haku- 16%**

**Naruto- 12%**

**Kyuubi- 8%**

**Sasuke- 4%**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other popular stuff of the sort… *watches Sasuke walk out of my room then a few minutes later walks back in with a bowl of ramen and shuts door* AHHHH! You better have not done what I think you have you bastard! Oh and I also do not own the song 'Come little children' *smiles***

Chapter 18

The brunette cop stood back and watched as the killer brought in what he said was the last person he needed. It was a pale man with long black hair and Haku's savior dropped him unceremoniously to the floor bound and gagged. The killer grinned. "Well now that everyone is here let's get the party started!" He said all too cheerily causing another shiver to race up Haku's back.

As the men trembled in fear, the brown haired cop had to look away while the man who had committed the murders over the span of two years started to hack away at some of the criminals, all while laughing. By the time he was down to only three left the room was already soaked in blood. "Mmn, such a pretty color. Hehe, wow so much! You know I only kill one person at a time normally so I've never seen so much blood, so exciting!"

Haku felt sick, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as his stomach churned. He cupped his hand over his mouth and nose, his body trembling while he listened to the killer talk delightfully about all the blood and gore around them as if it was a basket full of kittens. The man watched the brunette then frowned before silently tsking and turning around. He pouted and huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Well this isn't going to be much fun." The killer said as he looked over a clock hanging on the wall. "I don't have much time, so this is going to have to be quick."

The young cop looked over. "W-what do you mean?"

The man glanced at the brunette then slowly a smirk formed on his lips. "The cops will be coming soon so I have to finish up before they get here." He giggled. "Most likely _he_ will show first, so~o I have to be quick about it! Don't want him catching me just yet, not with so many other people out there like these bastards."

* * *

Kyuubi grumbled as he lounged in his plastic chair with his arms crossed and nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone went off. Sasuke had given it back to him incase he needed more information or some shit like that. The red-head pulled out his phone and frowned at the name.

_- Sorry, Kyu. -_

"Sorry? What the fuck, the hell is he sorry for?" He said and his stomach dropped, shaking it off he quickly dialed the number. When there was no answer a slight panic fell over him and he stood abruptly making his way over to the two-way mirror.

"Oi! Let me out! Something isn't right and I need to get out of here!" When no one answered he cursed beneath his breath. "That bastard Uchiha didn't give me his fucking number either! Fuck!" He yelled out then began to pace back and forth.

* * *

Haku held his hands to his ears as the screams echoed through the room, now all but one remained. Jumping at the touch on his shoulder, the brunette looked up from his crouched position on the floor next to the doorway. The murderer smiled down at him, though the smiled seemed a bit insane, and held out a gun. "He's all yours."

The man smiled as Haku slowly took the gun from him and looked in the direction of the only person still alive. Mizuki sat there, terrified and bound to a chair, his mouth gagged. The cop stiffened slightly as the killer moved behind him. "Well I must be going now, but do have fun Haku." A feral smile crossed his lips as he stepped over the blood running down to the doorway, he did well for all those men he killed and not a single drop of blood got on him anywhere.

With one last backwards glance the man walked away while humming, the door closing with a soft click behind him. He paused at the hallway window and smirked as a car skidded to a halt, then quickly made his way to his destination.

* * *

Sasuke made his way inside, all his senses on edge. Why was it so quiet? He checked rooms as he passed and no one was around. The raven turned the corner of another hall and at the very end he saw something on the floor. Upon getting closer he realized it to be blood and he took a deep breath before turning the corner. His eyes first met with the dirty blonde male he encountered at Naruto's apartment, the man lay in a pool of blood that spread out across the hall. But his onyx orbs were pulled away from the bloody mess to another blonde not to far away.

Eyes widening, the detective rushed forward. "Naruto!" He felt for a pulse then exhaled in relief. "Dobe, you sure know how to scare the hell out of me. I told you to stay out of trouble didn't I?" Sasuke sighed as he swiped a few blonde strands out of Naruto's face causing azure eyes to flutter open.

"Nugh, I feel… like I was hit with… a jackhammer." Blue orbs blinked slowly. "Sasuke…?"

"Dobe." Naruto glared halfheartedly and went to sit up only to wince in pain as he fell back grabbing at his bleeding head. "Oi, don't move you might have a concussion." The raven reprimanded, he looked the young artist over for any other injuries and found a bruise and a small cut at the corner of Naruto's right eye.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask the blonde what happened when a gun shot resounded through the halls. He jumped up and looked down at the blonde. "Stay here." "But-" "No buts, Naruto. Stay. Here." The raven stressed out then quickly made his way down the hall pausing only briefly at the distant sound of sirens. He took another turn and stopped as he watched blood seep out from under the door on the left side, two doors down from him.

Bringing his gun up he slowly made his way to the doorway before kicking it in, at the site Sasuke nearly dropped his weapon. Standing in the center of the room, surrounded by bodies was Haku, holding a gun that had just killed the man sitting tied up in front of him. The brunette let his hand fall to his side still holding the gun as he turned his head in the direction of the door, the smile that rested on Haku's lips was bizarre for it wasn't one of his normal smiles.

"Haku, drop the weapon."

"Are you going to shoot me, Sasuke-san." The young brunette cop slowly turned his body towards the detective. Sasuke stiffened at the movement not taking his eyes off Haku's own.

"I said, drop the gun." Haku looked down at the weapon in his hand, closing his eyes as he remembered promising to not die and turn himself in after he had his revenge. Tossing the gun to the ground the brunette took a deep breath then sighed as Sasuke moved forward to cuff him.

* * *

Naruto sat in a small room with confusion written all over his face, shortly after Sasuke showed up so did backup and he was taken out to an ambulance but afterwards the blonde was brought here. The young artist shifted in the uncomfortable metal chair, blinking he looked up as the door opened revealing the raven haired detective. "Sasuke-"

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he sat down. "There are some questions I need to ask you." He said as his onyx eyes looked up making contact with soul searching blue.

"Oh…um, okay… What do you need to know?"

"I need to know if you went anywhere after I took you home from The Dawning Sun."

"No, though I did get up early that morning. I was painting when Gaara came over, it was a couple of hours before I went in for work."

"Then tell me how I found a strand of your hair at a crime scene?"

"What? How the hell should I know?" Naruto raised his voice slightly.

"Do you know a man by the name of Gato?" Sasuke asked calmly and the blonde frowned.

"No, I don't know anyone named Gato! What the hell teme!" Naruto paused then blinked. "Wait. Wait, wait Gato…? Yeah, he was at my gallery about two months ago. He bought over a hundred grand worth of my work, other than that I can't tell you anymore." The raven furrowed his brows before once again wiping emotion from his face.

"I know what happened to you when you were younger, Naruto." The blonde's eyes widened slightly before dulling as Naruto looked down. "I understand how it feels to lose loved ones, to feel alone, detached. To feel hatred towards those that caused your pain." Blue eyes began to water as old memories resurfaced. Sasuke stood and walked around the table as he continued. "I even understand that you would decide to take matters into your own hands, take the lives of those that hurt you, but why stop there?"

He leaned down as he got behind Naruto, talking softly into the blonde's ear. "Why not erase _all_ who cause the same type of pain to others? Why not _kill_ them all, the police couldn't possibly put them all behind bars?"

_**Behind the glass**_

Kyuubi stood with his arms crossed as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He had just received word not long ago that Shukaku was going to live, though he still had yet to wake. The red-glared as he saw Naruto's body tremble at Sasuke's words, glancing over to the silver haired chief of police then back into the small room where his nephew was held. "Why is he doing this, the only thing that's going to happen is him causing Naruto to go into a total breakdown."

"That's his goal." Kyuubi and Kakashi both turned to the man that stood at the doorway. Itachi walked forward to stand between the two men and watched as his little brother walked around the table to stand behind the blonde. "He want's to find out… if Naru's mind will become unstable… if he lashes out or-"

"Hides away in his mind! It could take forever for Naruto to recover from that and what if he becomes unstable do to all the provoking! What then, Itachi?" The red-head snarled.

Itachi sighed and he sat down. "Itachi, you shouldn't be out of the hospital." Kakashi chided never taking his eyes off Sasuke and the blonde, he only received a short 'hn' before all was quiet again.

_**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**_

"Naruto, I'll ask again, why is it that I found your hair at the warehouse of one of the most well know businessmen in Konoha?" The raven haired detective asked and Naruto sniffled a bit.

"H-how should I k-know…I was home, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He shouted as he covered his ears with his hands yanking on strands of his golden locks while he was at it, his shut tightly.

Sasuke walked back around the table to sit in the chair he was in before. "I noticed that there were also medical supplies laying about the room, a bone saw had been used to cut open the man's skull. He was still alive when it happened, the cut was so precise that the person who killed him knew how to handle the equipment well." His head tilted to the side, raven hair bouncing slightly.

Naruto glared, tears glistening in the fluorescent light. "Stupid bastard, I've helped pack up old out of date medical equipment that we send to warehouses for the companies to go through to see what they can use as parts or fix up newer models with! What the people at the warehouses do with the stuff is out of my hands! So what are you going to do, teme?… If you look at all the records of warehouses we've sent the equipment to and look through the boxes I'm sure that half the stuff that has been packed up has my fingerprints or even my hair or skin particles for all I know. Now leave me the fuck alone, I don't want to see your face anymore." The blonde said as he looked away from the detective trying his best to hold back as soft sob. It was a low blow to bring up his past like that, if Sasuke knew about what happened then he knew even about _that_.

The raven watched as Naruto's face contorted into one of pain, he saw those blue eyes fill with betrayal. "Naruto…" His breath caught when the blonde artist looked back at him as the light caught just right making blonde hair look like liquid gold while blue orbs shined and flickered like the hottest part of a flame. Those eyes held distrust, anger, hurt, sorrow, and the tiniest sliver of…love? Sasuke gritted his teeth, it was his fault that the man in front of him was hurt, that his trust was shot to hell making this angelic blonde lose his radiance. He looked away then stood before walking out the door without another word.

* * *

A month had passed as every single warehouse was gone through to prove that Naruto was telling the truth. A _month_ that the blonde spent behind bars, in a small cell with no one allowed to see him. A_ whole fucking month_ that he has heard no news on anything. He sighed as he lay there on his side facing the wall on the small cot, not even budging when he heard the gate down the hall open.

"Naruto?" The blonde remained silent, he knew who it was he just didn't have the energy to do anything at the moment so he just laid there. "I know you hear me, kit. I'm sorry it's been so long but the bastards wouldn't let me see you." Kyuubi said as he watched Naruto's steady breathing. "You look thin, have you been eating?" Nothing, the red-head sighed. "Itachi will be here soon, you're being released. The cops couldn't find anything against you, they said that they went through all the records of shipments and went through every warehouse. You were telling the truth, your prints as well as others from the hospital were on the equipment. They also found your hair and others in a few of the boxes."

Naruto pulled himself into a ball, his eyes fixated on the wall as he absorbed the information. "What…what about Haku?"

Kyuubi leaned against the bars with a sigh. "He confessed to all the murders that happened, he said he did it to keep his precious people safe. I guess he didn't want to lose anyone else after Zabuza was killed." As he said this Itachi walked up the hall.

"Naruto, it's time you got out of here." The raven said as he opened the door to the cell. Both men watched as the blonde slowly got up from the cot, he had lost weight and his tan skin was dulled somewhat. They led him to a small room for him to get dressed as they waited outside in the hallway.

Naruto pulled the orange shirt over his head as the door opened, he ignored it. "You haven't been eating enough, dobe." At the voice he froze, he hadn't been expecting _him_ to show up.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see your face anymore."

"You did, but you're not looking at my face now are you?" Sasuke smirked then moved forward wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Naruto."

"Why should I forgive you?"

"I-" Naruto spun around in his arms, capturing the raven's pale face with his hands. "You were just doing your job, I know teme." The blonde artist said as he smiled brightly. "I'll forgive you…" Sasuke let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. "But!" Naruto grinned mischievously. "You have to by me ramen, all I can eat! And…" He wrapped his arms around the raven haired detective's neck, his lips lightly brushing over pale ones. "I want six rounds of sex tonight, if you can't deliver then I'll have to punish you. Deal, bastard?"

Sasuke's eye twitched before he chuckled and smirked. "Deal, dobe.

* * *

The blonde moaned as Sasuke pounded him into the bed, it was already their fifth round and he enjoyed every minute of it. "S-sasu…ke…nah, fuck…yeah." Naruto's voice came out as a horse whisper as it was raw from all his screaming. The raven panted and let out a tired chuckle then rested his forehead against the artist's shoulder as his thrusts slowed down to a mere rocking. "Bastard…move, we still…ah have to finish this…r-round mmn…then one mo~re."

"Fuck, Naruto…ha how can you…still want more…? I'll pass out…if I keep going." Sasuke groaned into the tan neck before propping himself up unsteadily on his arms using up his energy to finish up quickly.

"I said, AH! Right there…I s-said, that…you owe m-me~e oh! Six rounds…and I want…mmn, six r-ROUNDS!" Naruto shouted as he came with the detective coming not even a second later. After catching his breath, the blonde opened his blue eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Besides, I like having you in me, Sasuke."

"Then let me sleep inside you and I promise for the next two months I'll fuck you whenever and wherever you want me to." Sasuke mumbled between kissing his lover's neck and shoulder. Naruto sighed, he was tired as well but…

"Get off bastard, I'm hungry and I have to piss." This caused the raven haired man to let out an irritated growl and the blonde artist smirked as Sasuke went to move but moaned as the young detective slipped out of him. He lay there for a couple of minutes before he got up shivering at the feel of his lover's cum leaking out of him, maybe he should take a shower as well. "You want anything, teme?"

"Water." Was the mumbled answer, he chuckled and went to the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich then grabbed Sasuke a bottle of water. By the time he got to the bedroom he shoved the last bite of his food in his mouth and tossed the water to the raven. The bottle hit Sasuke's head earning the blonde a glare before the pale man sat up. He raised a brow at the half empty bottle then looked to Naruto for an answer.

"Uh, heh I got thirsty on the way back from the kitchen." He said as he rubbed the back of his tanned neck and the detective sighed as he opened the bottle chugging down what was left. "I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said as he turned to leave the room.

"Why?"

"Why? Maybe, I don't know, because I have loads of your cum up my ass and I want to feel comfortable when I go to sleep without waking up with dried cum around my ass and down my legs in the morning." He said sarcastically as he threw a playful glare over his shoulders. "Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll be back before you know it." The blonde smiled as he sauntered out of the room to take his shower.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he looked down at his raven haired lover who was sleeping. He leaned down and gently kissed Sasuke on the lips then slipped off the bed. "Sorry love, but I'll be back shortly." The blonde said as he walked out of the bedroom, he grabbed his shoes slipping them on then grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out shutting the door softly behind him.

Naruto walked down the dark roads with a sigh. It couldn't be helped he had no choice, he had to slip Sasuke the drug or there was no way he would have been able to leave and come back without his lover noticing. The drug was a simple one, made to put a person in a deep sleep for hours, they would never know and the drug was undetectable through tests. The blonde sighed again as he let himself drift off in thoughts of past events.

_**Flashback**_

_The blonde man walked into the police department with a basket of baked goods. He knocked on Haku's office door and threw it open with a smile. The brunette looked up form his work and smiled a small smile causing Naruto to blink. "Uh, Haku…what's wrong?" He asked and Haku looked back down at his work. "Zabuza was sent off on an undercover assignment…I-I just have a bad feeling. I think that his partner is dirty but I have no proof." The brunette said with a sigh and set back in his chair._

"_I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean come on Zabuza is strong and quick he can take care of himself, ne?" Haku smiled and nodded. "You're right. Oh, are those for me?" He asked as he pointed at the basket of delicious smelling sweets. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah! I was bored so I decided to come down and visit you and I was like 'Hey! I should bake something too!' so here I am!"_

_The brunette chuckled and motioned for the blonde to sit. They talked and eat the sweets as they laughed about random things when out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw a small movement so he glanced over towards the door. Two young girls ducked back behind the corner of the doorframe, he chuckled slightly and got up. The blonde crouched down and when the girls peeked around the corner again he smiled and waved causing them to squeak and turn red. Naruto laughed. "Did you want some sweets, is that why you're here?" Both girls nodded and the blonde stood up. "Well come on there is plenty to go around."_

_Haku smiled as the two girls walked in. "Ah, hello Mika, Rin how are you today?" The oldest of the two, Mika, looked to be around eleven or twelve she smiled and bowed. "I'm okay, Haku ni-san. How are you?" The brunette laughed a bit. "I'm okay as well. Are you here with your father?" The youngest girl nodded her head and smiled up at Naruto as he handed her a cupcake with a swirl of dark chocolate and white chocolate frosting, she was about eight or nine the blonde gathered._

_Someone came up to the door telling Haku that there was a small assembly in the break room. "Thank you I'll be there in a minute." The brunette said then turned towards the girls. "You two can stay in here if you like. I'm sure your father will be at the assembly as well." And with that said he walked out leaving Naruto with the two young girls._

_Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto by the way. So how old are you girls?" Mika looked at the blonde and blushed slightly she opened her mouth but her sister spoke before she could. "I'm eight! And Mika is twelve, well she'll be twelve next month. How old are you Naruto ni-san?" The blonde laughed as the young girl stuffed her face with yet another cupcake. "I'll be twenty in a few months."_

"_Wow you're old!" "RIN!" The oldest shouted at her younger sibling for being rude. Naruto scratched his cheek with a small laugh though his eye twitched slightly at being called old. It went on for a while like this Mika scolding Rin for being an obnoxious brat and the blonde man laughing at the bickering of the young girls. Mika excused herself to go to the restroom and Rin sat there staring at her half eaten cupcake, which was her sixth one. "Naruto ni-san?" Naruto hummed as he sat with his feet propped up on Haku's desk eating on his eighth cupcake. "C-can I tell you something? B-but you have to promise not to tell!" The blonde blinked then smiled. "Sure, I promise not to tell a soul."_

"_You swear? Pinky promise!" She said as she held up her little finger and Naruto wrapped his pinky around hers. "I pinky promise that I won't tell anyone what you are about to tell me. Cross my heart and hope to die." He said with a wide grin and little Rin smiled satisfied with his answer. "Okay! Um…" She looked at the door and leaned over closer to the blonde man as she whispered her secret. "Daddy touches me s-sometimes in m-my special place…I don't like i-it when he t-touches me though. And I saw him p-put his pee pee in ne-chan's special place. She always cries and tells him to stop but he doesn't listen to her."_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth his blue eyes darkening. "How long has he been touching you Rin-chan and do you know how long he's done that to your sister?" Rin looked up at the ceiling as if in thought. "Mommy was still alive back then but she didn't know about it. I think ne-chan was nine…yeah 'cause I had just turned five and I remember mommy was at work that night and I got up to get some water and that's when I saw daddy putting his pee pee in ne-chan's special place. Then the next year after mommy died, on my sixth birthday is when daddy put his fingers inside me. I-it hurt, I don't want him to do it no more." The little eight year old said as she let a few tears fall down her cheeks._

"_Don't worry Rin-chan, he won't be doing that when I get done with him. But now you have to promise me not to tell anyone anything if something happens to your father okay? I will make sure he never touches you again but for now try to stay at one of your friend's houses more often and tell your sister to do the same. I will talk to Haku about having your father put on night shifts that way he won't be at home as often, okay? And don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret." Naruto said as he pulled the still crying girl into a hug and she nodded her head. "There, there you don't have to cry about that silly story of my goldfish that I had to flush down the toilet!" Rin looked up at him but saw that he was now looking at the doorway and she saw her sister and her father along with Haku walking up._

_She quickly wiped away the tears and smiled sadly. "But Naruto ni-san, I can't help it! It was just so sad!" Naruto chuckled and nodded his head in agreement then smiled._

* * *

_Naruto was at home thinking of a way to put that bastard Saito behind bars without breaking his promise to little Rin. He sighed and turned on the TV lazily flipping through the channels when he stopped on the news and dropped the remote. "No…" Blue eyes widened and his body started shaking as he saw that the three men that had killed his family and his foster family as well as raped and beat him nearly to death were set free on good behavior. The blonde grabbed his golden locks and screamed as he picked up the remote and threw it at the TV._

_In his room Naruto rocked back and forth mumbling to himself about how unjust the world was. He stopped and raised his now darkened blue eyes then grinned. That's it! He was so stupid! The answer was right there in front of him. A broken crazed laugh echoed through the small apartment as Naruto got up and pulled out his paints and started on a new painting._

_The next day tragedy hit, Zabuza had been killed thus causing Haku's breakdown and disappearance. The blonde artist had sat in his apartment for three days before he decided to take action. So with a crazed smile and wild eyes he set out one night in order to hunt down his rapists. After finding them in a bar down town, too drunk to even notice who he was, Naruto lured them out with seductive words and naughty promises of them having their way with him._

_They made their way to a small worn down building somewhere in the vicinity were it was quite and no one would hear anything. When the men walked into the place the blonde closed the door, a feral smile crossing his face then turned to the criminals with a sweet innocent smile before raising a gun blowing one of the guy's brains out. The other two were so shocked they stood frozen as blood from their friend dripped down their faces'._

_One man snapped out of it but it was far to late as Naruto rushed forward ramming a butcher knife into the guy's chest. He twisted it before ripping it out causing more blood to splatter everywhere. The blonde laughed maniacally and turned to the last one as the body fell. The man quickly fled towards the door but in his drunken state he didn't realize it had been locked. Naruto calmly walked over and grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt flinging him to the ground._

"_Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you!" The man cried out causing the blonde to stiffen. "Hehe…what have you done, you ask?" Naruto looked at the rapist before him with crazy eyes and a twisted grin._

"_You took my family from me, not only that but you also took my foster family from me and you raped me!" He spat as he grabbed the frightened man's shirt. "Oh, and you gave me these the first time we met." Naruto said as he brushed the scars covering his cheeks. "Now, it's time to repay the favor."_

_The blonde took his time cutting the criminal up, he tortured him, broke bones, slowly killed him and watched as the light drained from his eyes. Then Naruto left, he walked back to his apartment almost as if in a trance. When he went into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror, he was covered in blood and at seeing this his blue eyes widened._

_He reached forward and touched the mirror only to see blood covering his hand. The blonde brought it to his face and examined his hand. "What a pretty color." Was all he said before turning and getting in the shower._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto stopped and looked up into the clear night sky his blue eyes seeming to illuminate as the moonlight bathed his face, his golden blonde hair swaying slightly in the soft breeze. He let a smile tug at his lips then began to walk again all while singing.

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_Too Weary Of Life And _

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows…_

The end.

* * *

Well it has come to an end and most of you are probably like 'what the hell!' or 'I didn't see that coming' were as others are like 'I knew it!' anyway congrats on those of you who guessed it correctly! I do hope you all enjoyed it so read and review! Ja ne!


End file.
